


Thomewt：灵

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 决定写个每章都短小点的soul mate小故事。这个脑洞灵感来自《黄金罗盘》，借住了两个元素，其他原创。以及我还是很喜欢这个小说和电影的，最近据说要拍成电视剧，很期待！Newt兄弟这边，选用了英国演员们，一直都希望如此。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	1. We share sight

时差弄得Newt很不好受，他躺在全新的床上辗转反侧。飞机给他打带来的酸痛占据了他的后背，弄得脊椎咔咔作响，他努力坚持到了早上6:00却并没让一切有所改变。  
安静的房间里，他不知道在夜晚倾听了多久那秒针烦人的走动声。好几次他都想撩开被子下楼去冰箱里寻觅凉牛奶，或者吃口面包机边上裹着保鲜膜的那盘曲奇饼。但介于自己的家人都在熟睡，他便打消了那个念头，并在心里对于进入梦乡的人们羡慕不已。  
“我的脖子要折了，我今天需要买个枕头，”Newt说完后咬了咬自己下嘴唇，将这件事记在了脑中“新生活所需品名单”里，回头看向自己的说话对象。  
“你觉得呢？Isaac。”他询问床对面书桌椅上的猎鹰，而鸟儿正抓在椅背上感同身受的左右摆动着脖子。  
那并非是一只真正的猎鹰，应该说它是Newt的一部分。  
猎鹰没有自然界鸟儿们富有的真实感羽毛，也没有斑斓带有厚度的色彩。它显得飘渺不定，却又给人扎扎实实存在的立体感。它身体几乎为透明，并由无数金色的光点拼凑而成。就好像大气中的分子在特定的地方摩擦出光，并形成了猎鹰的3D造型。  
猎鹰移动爪子在椅背上换了个位置，但却没发出任何响动，看起来好像它没有重量。然而从动作来看，移动时作为羽毛轮廓在空气里自然的飘动甩出金沙，从翅膀抖落的绒羽在半空里散成薄金碎片随后消散。它抖动身体立起的片羽描绘出轮廓，眼睛眨动的动作清晰可见带有感情。这一切都好像它是鲜活有肉体的动物。  
要形容的话，Isaac身体的光更像是萤火虫群，又宛如金色的细沙在光线里做出来的沙画，它们使得鹰如同用激光打入玻璃里的立体影像似的完美。

这便是Newt的灵兽。  
也是Newt自身灵魂的一半。  
这世界上所有人灵魂自出生以后就被分为了两半，如同以防万一似的备份起来。  
灵兽自是自身，即使分开以另一种形态陪伴，但终究和主人为一体。  
每个人的灵兽都是不一样的。Newt在刚降临于世的时候，这只金色的雏鸟便从他胸口坠落，黄色的一小坨舒展开变成了羽毛杂乱却虚幻美丽的雏鹰。自Newt记事开始他的灵兽便陪他一起成长，如今他们都已经长成了自己该有的样子。  
Newt根本不清楚这只猎鹰最初的雏形是怎样的。不过世界上没人记得最初，因为在孩童时期开始又记忆能力之前灵兽便已经存在，无人例外。  
就好似孪生兄弟，而Newt为他自身的灵魂起名为Isaac。当然做为一体很多人不会起名字，不过Newt觉得有个名字叫也是好事，虽然只有他自己可以和自己的灵兽沟通。

Isaac发出一声鸣叫，寂静的屋里回荡得格外清晰，不过这是只有Newt可以听见的叫声，因此他并不担心吵醒自己的家人。  
“好吧，如果我明天有足够的动力，”Newt侧身舒展宛如被石头压痛的后背侧身枕着床边。他望入金色猎鹰的眼睛里，那双眼睛和自己一样，因为就是自己，所以此刻可以算是他在和自身对视。  
灵兽虽然不会说话，不过身为同一个灵魂，主体和灵兽之间总是有着相互理解的默契。就好像一个眼神，一个动作，他们都能彼此精确无误的读懂。如果Newt难受，Isaac也会难受。Newt想做什么，Isaac就会知道。即使Newt心里的小秘密，也都共享给Isaac。因此现在他可以很清楚的知道Isaac支持他买枕头的打算。  
他们不需要语言，因为“他们”便是“他”。  
Newt瞥了一眼窗户，窗帘顶端没拉紧的缝隙告诉他天色已亮。作为冬日的尾巴，春日的起步，Newt清楚自己拉开窗帘即将面对怎样的晴空。  
陌生的天空，陌生的国家。他阔别自己生活几年的英国领土，踏入美国这片繁华都市。昨日刚落地的他还可以回想起来好友们道别的场景，而在难熬的时差深夜，睡不着令他倍感寂寞，好在Isaac在他空荡荡的新书桌上跳来跳去与他分担这份难耐。  
终于，他听到别的房门打开的声响，随后有脚步声通向楼下。Newt心里安慰自己总算坚持到了正常起床时间，并起到时差赶紧过去，但他心底深知一会会困得吊儿郎当。  
他从床上跳起来，依旧留有一点冬日感的空气即使开着暖气还是让他缩了缩身子。他这才懊悔的发现因为昨天太累所以没收拾行李，他所有的衣服目前都在行李箱中，这不得不让他懊恼的发出一阵咕噜声。  
他跪到装衣服的箱子前从里面抽出来了一件深蓝色绣着白色驯鹿图案的毛衣，那是圣诞节祖母给他织的礼物。也许这衣服看起来太幼稚，但是他感谢可以收到这份礼物，所以他不多计较的逃过头，头发噼里啪啦的发出静电。  
搭上黑色运动裤和新袜子，Newt抛开一大早就收拾东西的打算，他铺好被子走进自己房间的厕所。此时他又听到另一个房门打开的声音，这样算起来应该早餐也差不多要准备了。  
Isaac从椅子上跳起，它绕着屋顶盘旋了几圈，可是发现空间不够后最终落回床上啄啄翅膀。它翅膀羽尾总是随着扇动带出隐约的白金波浪，就好像随风扬起的金沙，随后散入空气消失无踪。  
Newt把自己看起来没什么精神的脸打理干净，冷水在这个天气里起到了不错的作用。对着镜子梳理好的头发，宛如秋日落叶的金黄发质没有灵兽的那般明亮，却带着柔软和厚度，一些时候别人会说那看起来会让人有想揉的冲动。

肩头落着Isaac，Newt下楼拐过楼梯进入餐厅。刚踏入门框，他就听到自己的哥哥姐姐们在斗嘴，可以算是他们的日常行为。  
“我觉得Ben挺好，而且你没有权利不让我带我男朋友来家里，我还好心的没让他过夜就是怕这几天你们训练太累。”Newt的姐姐Teresa站在灶台前一边说着以便往平底锅中的煎蛋圈中磕了颗鸡蛋。  
“你说的对，我们都是为了今天。”他们的大哥Gally此刻坐在餐桌一头，手里翻阅着不知道何时买的杂志。他挑着一边眉毛，另只手拿着咖啡杯，“不过他依旧比不过我。”  
“我知道你稳扎稳打拿到守门员的位置，”Teresa翻了一个白眼，她的口吻带着不屑。她拉过盘子取出简单圈，把规规矩矩漂亮的蛋盛入盘子里，和外面店里汉堡中的蛋一样好看，“你能不能不要那么计较？我希望你和Tom的关系也好一点，毕竟他人一只很好。”  
“我以为身为我妹妹你会多支持我一下，”Gally和尚杂志拍在桌子上。但是他没有真的生气，只是不甘的哼了哼，“他可是我的竞争对手。”  
Gally从小学就练习足球，在英国也是学校足球队的成员。他的努力周围人都认可，甚至很多休息的时候他都会赶去练习。后来他初中成为了学校足球队的主将，并说以后高中可能有望拿到奖学金。  
但出人意料的是，他在听了Teresa说要去美国念书后也依然决定去美国读高中。那一年对Newt来讲是个大转折，自己的哥哥姐姐同时离开他们奔赴美国，Newt顿时觉得家里冷清许多。好在这两个人都过得好好的，是不是写点东西，发个动态，在社交网站上聊得热火朝天。  
“得了吧，你们是一个团队，你们要有团队精神！”Teresa回头露骨的对Gally又翻了以白眼，似乎Gally每一句话都需要让她做出来这种表现。  
这时候面包机适时的跳起来，Teresa用手把黑色波浪长发甩去肩后，随即移动到面包机前取出来吐司。“再说他是我朋友，还是你队友，你能不能表现好一点？”  
可以讲的是，美国对Gally是个大挑战。而他选择的学校更是有城里厉害的球队，自然挑战不小。不过Gally凭借他扎实的功底刚入学就进入队中，并且受到了很大关注。只是他比不过队长Minho（这是这队伍里除了哥哥Newt记得最清楚，毕竟是队长），但Minho的能力也是受到Gally崇拜和敬畏，所以Gally总是心服口服的听教。  
可如果是其他人和他争位置，那么Gally自然不会手下留情，并且他一认真整个脸都不太好。Newt知道Gally不是什么糟糕的人，更是小时候对自己照顾有佳的哥哥，可Gally还是很容易被人当作脾气不好的大坏蛋。  
“比赛的时候我们还是一只队。私底下，他就安分守己才行。”Gally侧身坐在有着蓝色背景带着小花图案坐垫的椅子上。他一只手肘扶在桌边，另一只手撑在大腿上，身上穿着他万年不变的运动衣。  
“你才安分守己。你只不过是记仇，作为新人他表新的不错，所以你就开始担心你自己了。”Teresa用没端着面包盘子的那只手顺势指了指自己的哥哥，扬起她的眉毛嘴角挂着并不算开心的笑容。她今日穿着荷叶边的淡粉色上衣，下面是简单的浅色牛仔裤，并在皮带扣里系了一条装饰性的丝巾，格外清新可爱。  
“拜托，Teresa。是他应该虚心接受老队员的指令，”Gally抬起一只手对Teresa的背影抗议，完全没注意到停在门口倚着门框的Newt。  
Newt对于这个对话并不感兴趣，他控制不了的打了个哈欠。这到底是因为他没醒造成的，还是因为时差开始转换了？真不敢相信，他可是刚起床的人。Newt甩了甩脑袋，而Isaac则离开他的肩头滑翔直了桌子上。  
“哦，Newt！”Teresa一只手端着面包和饼干篮子，一只手拿着煎蛋培根的碗转过来，当她注意到他们家最小的弟弟不知道何时已经站在了门口后，顿时露出大大的笑容，“你睡得还好吗？”  
Newt倚靠墙壁的那只肩膀微微一用力将自己推起身，他露出一个礼貌性的笑容迎上那双碧绿的眼睛，“不尽人意，你知道，有时差。”  
“想象得出来，”Gally屁股终于从椅子上离开，他绕过桌子走向自己的弟弟，“因为你的脸看起来就像是被碾烂得牛油果。”  
Newt没有对这个形容表示抗议，因为他知道自己状态也不怎么样，所以只是撇嘴做了一个滑稽的表情表达同意。  
Gally哼笑着一脸怜悯，他踱步从咖啡机下面提出壶，并从柜子里取出一个刻着“TEA & LOVE，COFFEE & KISS”的杯子（也不知道是谁选的，大概是Teresa，她从不听兄弟们的意见）。Gally用眼神询问Newt，在得到点头肯定后为其蓄了一杯咖啡，“喝了他，你会好一点。”  
“鸡蛋你要怎么吃？”提问的是Teresa，她在三个位置上留下了盘子和餐具，Newt相信自己是应该是坐在Gally对面。“你要和吐司培根直接吃，还是夹汉堡？”  
“我直接吃就行，谢谢。”Newt对两个人道谢点头后走上前拉开椅子。Isaac在桌子上跳了一下，但是桌子纹丝不动。猎鹰盯着被Teresa摆上食物的盘子，随后没兴趣的转向别处。  
Teresa和Gally纷纷入座，他们的话题很快进入了今日计划。Gally学校的足球队今晚比赛，Newt和Teresa必定去加油，更何况队伍里还有Teresa的新男友Ben。以及Teresa说要给Newt介绍她最好的朋友Thomas和Minho，前者是新加入的黑马（Gally在她这样说的时候烦躁的哼了一声），后者是队长。Newt相信他应该在Gally的球队合照中看过这些人，不过他不记得了。  
Teresa今日会陪着Newt熟悉周围情况，买一些必要的东西，Newt提及了枕头的事情顺便告诉对方自己列了清单。大概今天不会无聊，倒是很累。  
Teresa和Gally都是几年前就来美国的，他们在这边留学一起上完初中。而现在轮到了Newt，庆幸的是他很快就被准备好了房间，对于这栋房屋来讲三个人合理付房租算是绰绰有余。Gally在酒吧打工，Teresa在酒店打工，而Newt可能会在餐厅或者咖啡店找分兼职。  
当然家务也有的分担，Teresa主要是负责做饭和准备食材的工作，而Gally是洗碗和打扫，Newt现在来了便可以帮Gally分担一部分家务，以及每周他需要负责倒垃圾和给垃圾分类。

吃完饭，因为时间还早，面对周六的早上三个人都有时间磨蹭一小会。  
Teresa时而抬手对着肩头的位置挑挑手指，Newt敢肯定她是在挑逗她的灵兽Deedee，据说Deedee是一只松鼠。另一边，Gally吃完饭继续把杂志摊在桌子上，他将杂志挪出自己视线范围一半，大概是在和他的灵兽一起阅读，他的灵兽是一只猴子但没有被取名字。  
人们是看不到彼此灵兽的，因为自己的灵魂只有自己清楚。  
大家也不会提及和询问别人的灵兽，除非是朋友家人之间自愿共享。因为问及别人灵魂怎样是一个及其无理的事情。  
人们在一般情况下除了对话必要时提及，往日都不会将灵兽的存在视为话题。毕竟这是他们生活的一部分，本身的一部分，根本无需大惊小怪。  
Newt到现在都不清楚自己一半以上朋友们的灵兽，因为这都是不该去在意的问题。甚至他们家大部分亲戚的灵兽也是未知数。不过他知道他母亲的是一只兔子，而父亲是一匹马。  
不管如何，Newt能看到的只有自己的灵兽，唯独Isaac的金色羽翼存在于他的视线中。这便足够了，他知道自己依旧完整那么便是最好。  
饭后三个人很快进入了常态，因为Gally今日有重要的比赛需要去准备，因此Teresa大发慈悲的给他洗了碗，条件是不管输赢Gally都要请她吃学校附近的甜品店芝士蛋糕。Gally一脸无语没多发表意见，他去了车库开走前面买的机车直奔训练场。  
Teresa开着车带Newt在街上转了一圈，这城市挺大，市中心人更是多到不行。Newt有点怀念英国自家附近的安静，但是现在这条街道对他也很有吸引力。周末的来临无非是一周里最值得期待的，购物的年轻人随处可见。  
他们在附近的墨西哥餐厅吃了午饭，接着沿途走去店铺购买Newt清单上的东西。在此期间Isaac都在天空里翱翔，毕竟是难得空间。它和Newt一样，对这附近充满好奇和陌生，不过身为一般灵魂的他即使飞远也不会过于遥远，大部分时间他都盘旋于Newt头顶上空。一些时候Newt会在楼之间寻觅不到Isaac的身影，不过他并不担心，因为Isaac不会离他而去，而且也没人可以看到或者伤害它。  
Newt思考Isaac是不是可以看到其他灵体，也许在人们看不到的另一边灵魂的世界是想通的？但是没人可以证明这一点，而Isaac一半只关注Newt因此毫无迹象。Newt的确询问过Isaac这件事，可是他没有得到任何答案，似乎这是一个人类不用知道的事情。  
Gally他们的比赛在6点开始。Newt和Teresa提前回家放好东西，接着买了点披萨就敢去了现场，不过身为家人他们拿到了不错的座位。  
Newt从下午就开始犯困，他喝了两大杯咖啡却感觉身体像是被强行拉起似的难受，不得不使得他为今晚的睡觉发愁。Isaac也感受到了这份难受和疲累，它不停发出抱怨的声音，停止飞翔落在Newt的腿上。  
“你男朋友也在队里？”Newt看着Teresa手里制作的牌子询问，据说她一周前就准备好了。  
“没错，”面对Teresa的兴致高涨，Newt回忆起来白天从自己姐姐手机里看到的照片。那个叫Ben的男性其貌不扬，不过如果在运动场上大概是蛮受欢迎的类型，这只是猜测。但是需要补充的事，Ben和Gally做了两年队友和同学，然而和Teresa却才交往了一个月，之前在英国Newt更是连照片都没看到。  
才没过几分钟，Newt就开始后悔喝了那么多咖啡，他必须要去厕所。他把Teresa一脸无奈的样子遗忘到脑后，逆流过人群走出场地。  
好事没来，坏事连篇。等他回去以后本可以舒舒服服坐在第二排的好位置，结果他又想去厕所。这时候第一只队伍才刚进场。  
“你吃坏肚子了吗？”Teresa眉头皱在一起担心的看他。  
“我只是咖啡喝多了。”Newt不得不承认他下午一直很撑，“我马上回来。”  
望着他离席，Teresa喊着“你会看不到Gally他们出场的！”便也没跟来。Newt猜测远处的姐姐可能包含了第二句，大概是“他要是知道会揍死你的！”但Newt没管。

“抱歉小子，你要去另一边了，”打扫厕所的大妈毫不留情的用她强壮的身躯以及黄色警告牌挡在了男厕所门口，“我以为开场后你们会安份点，我才刚开始打扫。”  
Newt无奈点头，他也不至于不让人工作吧？“那么另一边怎么走？”  
随后她按照指示，Newt围着体育场外延的楼道走廊走了好半天，这时候才让人深刻体会到体育场的大。加上他对这个学校一点也不熟悉，弄得Newt放慢脚步以防自己走过了，结果竟然耗时不少。  
隔着墙壁他都可以听到欢呼声，含口号声，乐队声等等，恨不得震碎体育馆的墙。Newt觉得如果自己再不回去，别说自己的哥哥了，自己的姐姐也会掐死自己的。  
当他上完洗手间回到自己的那头后，都不知道比到了哪里，这可谓是最终决赛，因此周围观众的高涨情绪几乎可以灼烧到Newt 的皮肤。他步下没人占据的楼梯，感觉自己不再人群里甚是微妙。他可以看到远处第二排附近从人群里露出Teresa做的牌子那贴满纸花的边缘，显然他的姐姐正在大声怒吼加紧恨不得如果有人输了她会当场跳进场地里揍人。  
“拦下他！拦下他！你能行的，Gally！”Newt一边尝试从过道走去寻找看板上的评分，以便不知道人群里谁在喊他哥哥的名字，应该是同一个学校的。  
就在Newt站在三排附近找到了看板后，Gally不负众望的当下一球。  
“漂亮！！”欢呼腾起，Newt清晰的听到Teresa在大叫，恨不得举着牌子跳起来。此刻比分改变，Gally他们领先一分，显然刚才是平局，毕竟是能打到现在的敌队也是能力不菲。

可是Newt在球场上注意到了一个不一样的东西。  
不，应该说是不一样的“生物”？  
那是本存在，但又本不该存在于他眼中的东西。  
一条金色的…狗？  
它站在球场对面，和Newt横跨整个球场相隔很远。Newt愣在三层的台阶上锁进了眉毛，以为自己被欢呼声震晕了，但他确定自己没看错。  
如果真是一只狗，大概也不会让Newt过于在意，可是那只…看起来像是狗的生物，浑身如同金色的幽灵。  
一种飘渺可又实实在在站在地面上的状态。  
它毛色如同灯光的残影在会场的空气中发出恍惚，体态的线条扎扎实实的勾勒出完美的比例。它下垂厚重的尾巴拽了一下，在腿侧划出金扇似的弧波。  
这看起来就好像…Isaac…?  
不，这不可能！自己不可能看到别人的灵兽！而且自己不可能有第二只灵兽，Newt可没听说又灵魂三等分的事情。  
球员们继续下一场，那只金色的生物安静的站在球场另一端。它没有混入场地，也没有引来任何人目光，看来其他人的确注意不到它。不过这只生物也没看向Newt，就好像它完全不在乎Newt似的（或者说没注意到？），对此Newt相信那绝对不可能是和自己有关的灵兽。

这无非对Newt是如同掐住脖子般的恐惧，看到别的灵兽这可不是什么正常的事情。  
再说那可是别人的灵魂，对于人们来讲这个场景简直毛骨悚然。  
Newt想不到自己哪里出了毛病，但他也不敢随便表现出来。毕竟在这个世界上，如果和别人将自己看到其他灵兽，大概会被当作疯子或者极度无礼者。  
Newt感觉周围呼唤极其遥远，感觉就好像他坐在电视前看着球赛却无关紧要似的，从背景声音里一个单词也传不进他的耳朵。  
他走下最后三阶台阶站在了球场栏杆边缘，双手抓住扶手透过球场看向对面。那只灵兽的的确确存在，它耳朵摆动了，接着侧身走了几步。侧体的造型比正面看起来更清晰更有穿透力。金色形成的体型完全展现出来，眼睛眯起带有威慑力，爪子无声的踏过草地动作轻盈却又让人感觉到迅猛。  
此刻四足灵兽沿着墙围移动向左侧。Newt凝视好一会发现原来这不是狗。是一只狼。  
金色的狼。  
Newt感觉呼吸卡在喉咙里，他目不转睛。狼的尾巴追在后面，每一次爪子抬起地面都带出一波黄色的波浪，尾巴尖好似毛笔般在空气里托出淡淡的残影。美的难以置信，可却让Newt心里直打鼓。

“Newt，你在做什么？”Teresa询问的声音响起，Newt回头看向第二排边缘，Teresa探出头一脸责备的看过来，显然不明白弟弟在耽误什么时间，“有时间来帮我举一下牌子？”  
Newt头在Teresa和狼之间摇摆不定，他不知道要如何解释眼前的情况，以及该不该开口，甚至他不知道自己要不要从狼身上移开视线。  
很快他们的队伍大概有被反超的趋势，Teresa视线被迫回到场上，她一脸紧张竭力加油。Newt转回头，然而视线里却不见狼的身影。他心被揪紧，这不可能是幻影，也许跑去别的地方了？他尽全力贴近围墙探身，想要透过栏杆看过去，以便寻找那一抹黄金身影。  
从他眼前掠过几个人影，是球员们的追跑，不过Newt一点也没看进去。又是一声喧哗，Newt分不清这些声音的意义。  
猎鹰的鸣叫让Newt如同被烫到似的松开墙壁后退半步，他浑身一震，仰头望向上空。Isaac在球场高空盘旋，如同一颗金色的小流星。  
先前也不知道猎鹰飞去了哪里，或者是不是落在了别的地方。Newt只是发现忽略了自己的灵兽，而这迫使他怀疑是不是Isaac变的狼…不对，他感觉到了否认的答案浮现于脑海，是Isaac回应了他。  
“你到底怎么了？”Teresa不知道何时出现在了他身边，手掌抚在他的后背。Newt摇摇头，目光回去天空，发现自己的猎鹰落了下来。Newt抬起手感受Isaac那看似轻无的重量传来微微的压力。  
Teresa知道他在和自己的灵兽一起，便别开了目光回到球场。  
Newt为看到Isaac而令他安心。  
他松口气，不过当他转过头，反而又倒吸了一口气。  
那只狼隔着围墙和栏杆，就在他眼前。  
Newt浑身僵住，眼球感觉被冻住似的盯在狼身上。他对视狼眼睛的地方，即使那是金色光点密集凝聚的位置，却依旧能感受到人类的气息。这种模糊不定宛如何人注视似的感觉令Newt越发着迷，而意识到这份着迷则让他心底不寒而栗。  
他在和别人的灵魂对视。  
自己怎么会感觉到着迷？  
Isaac在他僵住抬起的手腕上弓起翅膀，Newt内心不安，猜疑和防范的情绪传给了Isaac。猎鹰眼睛锐利的盯着金狼，竖起的羽毛在空气里划出新的黄色线条。  
“你就和见了鬼似的，”Teresa目光回到弟弟脸上，眼中看到的自然是抬起一只胳膊脸色煞白的Newt，这场景极其诡异。“你难受吗？你从刚才就很奇怪。”  
Newt没说话，毕竟他还没决定说出来。  
狼不安的压低四肢作出类似想要后退，但又可能会蹬地进攻的姿势。它耳朵竖起，嘴部颤抖露出黄色线条组成的利齿。

不过这还没完，又有新的东西吸引了Newt。  
就在狼身后，球场中的一名队员和周围的气氛有了很大差别。那个男孩停下了脚步刹在Newt正前方，他的视线不知道是望着狼还是望着Newt。  
三点一线，他们越过狼四目相交。  
那个男孩有着短而利索的头发，黑色，不灯光效果可能有点深棕？他的眼睛不可思议的漂亮，但此时却带着惊恐和困惑等等情绪。也许比Newt年长，球衣在他身上显得他体型匀称且适合运动。  
狼回头看了一眼男孩，男孩的迎过视线接着又望向Newt，舌头不安的舔过嘴唇。  
难道这个是那个男孩的灵兽吗？显然是的，但是为什么自己可以看到？面对灵魂的主人，羞耻，担忧和害怕包围Newt。  
观众和球员都注意到了不对劲，Newt也顾不上事态。此时Isaac叫了一声突然跳到了台子上，一个动作同时让金狼和男孩往后猛缩了一下脖子。  
他可以看到Isaac？！Newt眼睛瞪得和男孩一样圆，对方嘴巴很傻的张开，而狼则侧身担心的看着男孩发出一声呜咽。  
Newt此时才发觉自己连对方灵魂的声音也可以听见。  
一切都说明男孩和他处于同样境况。  
可以看到彼此的灵兽，也能听到灵兽的声音。  
自己的灵魂被窥视的感觉让Newt浑身一阵不舒服，然而他却怀抱了一丝安慰感，原来不是只有自己变得奇怪。他和男孩顿时有种同病相怜的错觉，而他瞬间觉得这件事只有眼前的男孩能理解。他很想上前去找男孩，就现在，彼此了解事情的原委。  
“你到底在做什么！”吼声弄的男孩一震，狼也跟着耷拉下来耳朵。他们队的队员大叫的跑过来，男孩显然和Newt一样不知道如何解释这件事。就在男孩刚开口，裁判刚要吹口哨的时候。另一个声音插入，“危险——”  
球不知道从哪里踢过来，Newt因为注意力不在那里而根本没看清抛物线来的方向。  
无论如何，那个球都直直的砸在了男孩头上。  
“哦，天啊！Tom？！”身旁的Teresa捂住嘴失声尖叫出来。  
这就是他们提到的那个朋友？  
人们哀叹和震惊的呼声此起彼伏，而Newt就这样看着那个被叫做Tom的男孩被砸倒在地，球从他身边滚过…


	2. We share truth

Newt和Teresa赶去医务室的时候，那个深棕色头发的男孩已经活蹦乱跳，他只是差点就留下了轻微脑震荡。  
后面代替他上场的人Newt并不知道是谁，不过他本身也因为坐立难安而几乎没有关注比赛。周围人们的欢呼以及比赛的长度对他简直是煎熬，他硬生生被Teresa拉在座位上坚持到结束。而中途Teresa收到了那个男孩的信息才知道他没事。  
比赛以一分差距让Gally他们输了，Teresa和Newt来不及为此遗憾就在结束后匆匆赶往后台。他们依靠Gally的关系和保安费了不少口舌才进去。  
一进更衣室就看到Gally和Minho（Teresa告诉Newt的，那副亚裔面孔挺好辨认）正围着Thomas（也是Teresa告诉的，因为她平时都称呼为Tom，所以直到刚才为止Newt都以为男孩叫Tom）争论不休。其他队员围着三个人，各个一副等着答案的着急表情。  
在此之前Teresa还缠着Newt问东问西，Newt只说了一句“我真的胃不舒服”就糊弄过去，因为他目前只想和那个叫Thomas的人说话。  
不过显然Newt目前没机会。因为此时Thomas遇到了一样的问题，面对大家的困惑和不满，Thomas相当无辜。唯独在椅子上坐着的教练一副安然的表情，似乎他只是在看一部青春电影，真搞不懂他在想什么。  
Newt跟在Teresa身后推门而入，除了一部分人，其他人目前根本顾不来注意这边。Newt不太适应，他停在了门口用手将门在身后关上，Isaac站在他的肩头安安静静。  
Newt很快注意到那只金色的狼正在站在叫Thomas的男孩身侧，它不安的来回晃动身子目光紧盯着主体，它的爪子小碎步似的踏过地面但并未发出任何声音。  
“我们输了，但还有复活赛，”叫Minho的亚裔男孩一手叉腰一手摊开引来Thomas的注意，“但我们必须知道原因。你会出现这种状况很少见，这不像你。”这位队长并没有过度生气，反而更加担心自己的队员。  
“这要怎么说？因为你走神所以才让我们损失掉了机会！”Gally恼火程度是这里最大的，他猛然逼近Thomas身前，似乎目光可以化作利剑贯穿男孩的脑袋，“你知道你连累了整只队吗？”  
“我们应该听他解释…为什么走神，”Minho抬起手从后方拉上Gally的肩膀捏了捏，可是显然他在“走神”一词上也略带犹豫。  
“解释？！”Gally猛的一抽肩膀把Minho的手甩掉，他上前揪住了Thomas的领子，“比赛上就不应该犯这种错误，这没什么解释的！根本不能三心二意！”  
Thomas只是双手握拳，抿紧双唇，他目光瞪着Gally却不是生气，而是急躁。Newt猜测Thomas现在一定心脏大鼓，咬紧后齿。Newt可以深深理解他，毕竟Thomas现在一定是想解释可是又不知道要如何开口。  
这时候除了Teresa，在场的另一个女生插了进来并捏住了Gally的手臂，“把你的手从我哥哥脖子上移开！”  
“Brenda，你不要碍事，”Thomas从牙缝里对一旁的深棕短发女孩说，并抬手紧张的推了一把她。  
可惜Thomas的妹妹并没有就此走开，她的目光如蛇一样射向Gally。与此同时Gally也似乎恼火增大，可能他和这对兄妹都相处得不怎么样。  
只见Gally给了Thomas一个踉跄，转而面向Brenda开口要争执。一遍的Ben眼疾手快的上前用手臂拐住了Gally的胳膊，“冷静点，兄弟！”  
Ben大概害怕Gally对女孩子动粗。Newt清楚自己哥哥再怎么脾气不好，可也不会对女生大动肝火（除了Teresa，他们兄妹间还是偶尔会发生一些莫名其妙的争斗），但不知道情的其他人自然倒吸一口气。  
“我不会怎么样的！”Gally低吼一句用胳膊顶开Ben，随着他猛的从对方手臂下抽出胳膊，他的手背一不小心狠狠的打在了Ben的脸上。Ben闷哼一声，闭眼捂着鼻子后退几步。  
“Ben！”Teresa快速跑去查看自己男友有没有大碍。她一遍伸手要碰Ben捂着鼻子的手，一边回头瞪向自己的哥哥，“你是不是脑袋有病？！”  
Gally举起手表示自己没打算要干什么，“这只是意外，Teresa。我只是不小心，”接着他转头看向Ben，口气的确带着诚恳，“我很抱歉，Ben。”  
Ben松开脖子，一副理解原谅的样子摆了摆手没多说。然而他的女友却并不就此罢休，Teresa一把拨掉男友的手上前和自己的哥哥正面交锋，“你一会要掐断我朋友的脖子，一会又要打断我男友的鼻子，你能不能让你的逊客脑袋冷静点？”  
Ben上前带着温柔的力度搂住Teresa的腰想要安抚对方，可是Teresa根本没有理会。  
“别这样和你哥哥说话！”Gally带上了往日在家里争论的口气，“我根本没有要打断你男友的鼻子，你也看到那个是不小心！”他根本没注意自己特别忽略了掐断Thomas脖子的那句话。  
兄妹争论的快速转换让其他人应接不暇，似乎这场争论突然变成了家庭战争。  
“还不是因为你的脾气才弄出来这件事！才打在了Ben的脸上？！”  
“要说我脾气怎么来的，你怎么不问问Thomas！”  
“那么你就耐心停下来好好听他解释，而不是掐住他的脖子！”  
“拜托，我的妹妹。那个是衣服领子，不是脖子！”  
“谁知道你下一秒会怎么样！”  
“你们冷静一点！”在兄妹斗嘴越吵越厉害之际，Thomas赶紧上前握住Teresa的肩膀，把几乎要冲上去的女孩拉开。  
“你们是要吵翻屋顶吗？！”看见背对着Gally护着Teresa的Thomas，Minho显然担心Gally矛头回到Thomas身上。为了不让好友被揍一拳，Minho也赶紧插入他们之间，伸直双臂，以自己的臂长为距离隔开了双方。  
Newt突然发现自己也在不知不觉中赶了过去，他此时正双手按住Gally的肩头将自己哥哥往后推，而Minho的一侧掌心正贴着他的后背。  
于是隔着Thomas，Minho和Newt三人，兄妹两个总算被迫分开。双方目光隔空杀了一会，随后Teresa先松下身子转身投入Ben的怀中。而Gally也后退半步，但Newt还不敢轻易一开身子。周围的人松了半口气，Minho小心翼翼的放下手。  
“你不觉得我们跑题了吗？”一道平静的声音传入众人耳朵里，侧头看到一边的教练。  
这个看起来有一定年纪的深棕色皮肤的老人完全不像是教练，但据说他年轻时训练过了不起的队伍（Gally曾经告诉Newt的，可是买了官司，Newt到现在还没猜成功过）。因此在他转来这所学校后，他单纯想干一些自己最喜欢的事情，却句句都成为这支队伍的灵魂名言。  
意识到教练在场，周围人也都不再窃窃私语，顿时寂静袭来。  
“Jorge说的对，现在言归正传。”和被称作Jorge的教练对视后，Minho身为队长代替全队员转而面向Thomas，他稳重认真的口气让Newt清楚这个叫Minho的男孩的确适合队长的头衔，“我们是朋友，Thomas。而我们是一只队伍，是个团体，如果你有遇到什么麻烦就说出来。”  
周围队员纷纷点头表示同意，即使一小部分人略带不耐烦。  
Minho抬起手示意全部人安静，他的威望也很快起到了作用。  
安静下来后，大家目光齐刷刷的落在Thomas一个人身上。然而没人知道现在除了Thomas，Newt是另一个最紧张的人。Newt感觉喉咙收紧，几乎不能呼吸。他隔着Minho望向Thomas，而Thomas也恰是时机的扫过Newt的目光。四目相对的瞬间，他们彼此脸色都有些苍白。  
因为感受到Newt的紧张，Isaac不安的煽动翅膀从长椅上（先前因为Newt冲向Gally而把Isaac惊飞起来落在了更衣室长椅上）飞到了更衣柜上方。而金狼也不知所措的站在Thomas的腿侧，耳朵向后耷拉，更像是一只大狗。  
“这事…这事不能轻易说，”Thomas激动得眨了眨眼睛，舌头舔过嘴唇如此说道。  
就在骚动要掀起前，Thomas又赶紧看向Jorge补充一句，“我想单独和Jorge还有Minho谈，如果Gally要来也行…我还没下定决心当着这么多人说出来，原谅我。”他扫视了一下周围队友们的神色，最后绷着脸落回教练身上，“拜托了，我目前只想和一部分人谈。”  
Jorge虽然看起来似乎在紧张范围内，然而他帽子下面的眼睛却带着一番审视，显然他想了很多。最后他点头同意，并让Thomas他们去办公室。

Jorge在比赛期间临时要了一个小办公室，虽然说是“办公室”，其实只不过就是一个没什么人用的杂物间。因为据说Jorge很喜欢听音乐，即使在学校他办公室里也有一台小收音机，而这次他更是带了自己家的小机器过来，并会在这个“办公室”里放音乐。  
除了Jorge的桌椅外，这里只有两把木椅，还有一个破旧的单人沙发。（似乎是以前体育馆管理者的，但是他辞职以后他的沙发就被收进了这里）  
Thomas被Jorge用手势请坐在了办公桌正对面的单人沙发上，Thomas不确定的坐下后双手摩擦着大腿，所有人都还没来得及更换运动服。  
以“家人的身份要弄清缘由”和“必须保护家人不被揍”等各种理由，Teresa和Brenda毅然跟了过来，而Newt自然也被带入（但Newt自身觉得那是机会，毕竟对他事关重大）。两个女生想当然的被让在了另外两张椅子上。  
Minho双手抱臂一脸严肃的依靠着墙，而Gally则双手叉腰一副审判官的表情站在Teresa身旁。Newt感觉自己是最不符合这里人关系的人，他带着犹豫选择站在了靠近门口的墙边。  
此时金色的狼和Thomas一起安分下来，它安安静静的趴在Thomas脚旁，是不是抬头和主体余光对视。Isaac沿着屋顶盘旋半周（在此期间Thomas好几次对鹰抛来目光）落在后方收藏杂物的柜子上，探出个脑袋。  
至于其他人，都被Jorge赶走了。为了防止他们偷听，Jroge特意让Ben带所有人离开更衣室，当然介于女友要求（或者说目光压力）Ben自然也乖乖照做。  
“现在我们可以敞开话题了，”Brenda翘着腿，双臂抱在一起盯向自己的哥哥，“Thomas？”  
“好吧，我说…”Thomas挺直身子，自从他坐下来他后背就没靠过沙发背，“这听起来也许有些疯狂（这话让Gally讥讽得翻了个白眼），可是我说的都是真的。我希望你们相信，而且我保证我眼睛，还有脑子没有问题——”  
“你就直说，”Teresa赶在Gally之前开口打断Thomas。  
“我们都在听，”Jorge声音平静却低沉中带着压迫的嘱咐，他依靠于办公椅，双手交叉打在翘起腿的膝盖上，给人压力很大。  
“好吧…”Thomas声音带着疲惫而沙哑，他低下头露出深思的样子，却尽可能不被人发现的用余光瞥了Newt好几次。  
Newt感觉心跳节奏震得自己身子也跟着颤，他贴在大腿侧的手不自觉的扣动着裤线，也不知道自己咽了多少次口水。（其实他嘴早干了，根本没口水）  
其他人等待同时整个屋子时间就好像凝固似的，Thomas顶着压力看向Jorge，“其实这件事不单单只是我一个人的问题。这是两个人…起码目前应该说是两个人的事情。”  
Thomas带着一群人的目光从沙发上站起身，接着侧过头看向Newt，“这件事还关系到这边这个人。”  
随着Thomas指向自己，人们不约而同的将目光移向Newt。Newt瞬间感觉浑身血液都凝固了，大气也变成了真空。Newt尽可能不去看其他人，而是直直盯着Thomas。  
“Excuse me？”Gally眉毛几乎立得变成一条竖线。他不知道是失望还是震惊，他放下插在腰上的手从Newt脸上回到Thomas那里。“你说这关系到我弟弟？你的意思是，你看到了我弟弟，然后你就失神了？这是什么见鬼的解释？！”  
“你俩认识？”Minho不知道何时离开了墙直起身。  
“不认识。”包括Thomas和Newt两个人在内，Teresa和Brenda都一同齐声否认。于是困惑和不解的气氛顿时在屋里炸开。  
“好吧，那么就直说了，”在Gally要冲上来以及Minho要阻止之前，Thomas抬高声音让所有人止住动作。接着他抬起手作出专注于一点的手指，发言道，“我和他可以相互看到对方的灵兽。”  
沉默…  
Newt又咽了一口口水。  
寂静…  
“恕我直言，我根本没听懂你在说什么，能不能再说一遍？”Gally咬牙切齿的打破寂静，顿时室内温度降到零下。  
“我是不是听到…你在说…别人的——…？”Brenda不可思议的看相自己的哥哥，特意避开那个敏感的词语，好像刚才Thomas随口说出来禁忌话题让他们家的脸都丢光了。  
Thomas咬紧牙瞥了一眼妹妹，接着满脸无奈的点点头。而Jorge一言不发的前倾身子，双手饶有兴趣的撑在桌子上。  
Gally几乎气过头的哼笑出声，“荒唐。不敢相信，你竟然这样说我弟弟——”  
“这可不好笑，Thomas，”Minho也一脸严肃的往前踏了几步，“你知道我们不能用灵魂这事开玩笑。”  
“我没有开玩笑！”  
“Tom，”Teresa声音僵硬，她忍不住站起身，并带着保护性的先后瞥向Newt，“即使我们是朋友，但是你也不能随便拿别人家人开玩笑，还是这种——…你不好好讲明，我就真的生气了。”  
“他说的是真的！”面对被围攻的Thomas，Newt情急之下吼了出来。  
也不知道是不是错觉，大家似乎都打了一个哆嗦。随着目光的聚集，Newt深吸一口气冷却大脑，他往人群方向他出几步，“他说的是真的，我们能看见彼此的灵兽。”  
“Newt…！”Teresa声音古怪，她下意识想要捂住嘴的手呀僵在半空，“你不能…你们倆怎么会——何时…？我真搞不懂…”显然她以为自己弟弟何时和Thomas结交了朋友，还开这种恶劣的玩笑。  
“我是认真的，”Newt一字一句地说。他严肃的盯入自己姐姐的瞳仁中，Teresa漂亮的脸此刻煞白，毕竟Newt往日很注重礼节，绝对不会随便碰触灵兽的话题。  
“我们也不知道怎么回事，就像Thomas说的，我们也觉得很疯狂。”Newt看向Thomas，两个人相当有默契的对彼此点了一下头，“但是当我们在赛场上看到对方灵兽的时候，我们也…吓得不轻。所以…这是他迫不得已。”  
“我们不光可以看到灵兽，还能听到叫声，”Thomas补充。  
“可以看到彼此的灵魂？这不可能，”Minho终于走到Thomas身侧，他一只手重重的拍在好友肩上。显然Minho也和其他人一样无法很快接受，毕竟这可是个严重的话题，随便看到其他人灵魂什么，这听起来比见到鬼还吓人。  
“但这事就这样发生了！”Thomas面对众人的猜疑几乎要变得歇斯底里。  
“这是真的，”Newt走上前，却在经过时被Gally按住肩阻止。  
“不能随便开玩笑，小子，”Gally训斥弟弟。  
“我没有！”Newt叫到，“身为哥哥，你知道我现在没有开玩笑！”这话让Gally沉默下去，毕竟他清楚自己弟弟现在的表情有多认真。  
“Interesting，”这时候Jorge的声音无非是这场暗中大战里的冷却剂。大家看过来的时候，这位盯着深色爵士帽的老人面带笑容，目光伸出闪闪发亮。显然这位长者发现了什么，他好奇的样子和年轻人们严肃的气氛形成了鲜明对比，“既然这种事都说开了，这房间里也就我们几个。那么你们不妨证明一下？”  
“证明？”Newt挑起一边眉毛，他躲开肩头Gally的手转身直面足球队的教练。  
“对，我们都好好保守秘密，”Jorge击掌后两只手心相互摩擦，“你们也要证明自己的清白不是吗？”他主要看着Thomas，“暂时我们不提这个话题，就说清楚吧，比如证明一下你们真的可以看到对方的灵兽。”  
从Jorge口中听到“灵兽”二字无非让在场的年轻人们都绷紧身子，可是男子并不在乎，“比如你们形容一下对方的灵兽？我想我们彼此之间知道这真相的人并不多。但是毕竟很多都是家人，可以证明不是吗？”  
“Jorge，你真的相信？”Brenda蹙着眉头口气紧张。  
“这世界上奇怪的事情多了去了。虽然这事有点让人不能接受，可是谁知道呢，这也在世界上人们预料不到的事情范畴内，”教练乐了几声，“我都这把年纪，你说我到死就能知道世界上所有的事情了？我只能说很遗憾我并不知道，我相信你们长大了也是。那么听听又何妨？”  
大家面对长者的发言都陷入沉默。  
“说得有理，”Thomas自我安慰的宣言，接着他抬头在屋子里巡视了金色的猎鹰。“他的是一只猎鹰，在柜上面，”Thomas示意Isaac所在的位置，而Isaac则弓起翅膀，爪子在柜子边缘走动几步，发出鸣叫。“它刚才叫了。”  
所有人都顺着Thomas的手指看向柜子顶部，当然他们什么也看不到。于是收回的目光都带着质问投向Newt，Brenda代替发问，“他说的是真的吗？”  
Newt点点头，“对，我的灵兽是猎鹰，它在那里，刚才也叫了。”对外人随口说自己灵兽让Newt感觉极其别扭和尴尬，对于人们来讲这时候就宛如宣告了私人秘密或者在公共场合出糗一般。  
Teresa和Gally不再吭声，毕竟他们知道弟弟的灵兽真的是猎鹰。  
Newt面露难色抬起手对准柜子，Isaac飞落下来，“现在它回来了。”  
和Jorge激动的笑容不同，Minho如同看了一场哑剧表演，他苦笑着摇摇头显然吃惊不小。  
“接着是我，”Newt踏出一步，接着低头看向跟在Thomas脚边的狼。为了尊重对方的灵魂，Newt特意摊开手尊敬的指了过去。“他的是一只狼，大概这么大，”Newt比划了一下身长，“比赛时它呆在B口附近，后来沿着会场移动到。对吧？”他回头看着点头的Thomas加以肯定。  
“他们说的是真的，”Brenda捂住嘴，因为她知道自己哥哥的灵兽。  
“除了家人，Thomas只把灵兽告诉了我一个人，我相信他。”Minho慎重的环视四周最后对Thomas深深点了一下头，“他的是狼。”  
“这下你们相信了？我们也只能这样证明，”Thomas摊开双臂解释，却带着一丝叹气。还好他们中都有家人这些可信度极高的人能来证明，要不然对于看不见的其他人来讲那么就很难说明清，不过世界上很少有人会拿自己灵兽的形态来做欺骗。  
独自掌声响起，那个人是Jorge。  
Jorge大笑着起身绕过桌子，他走到两个当事人身前抬手拍上了他们的肩，“我想不到这年纪竟然有幸可以亲眼看到。真是精彩，小子们。”  
“什么？”Newt和Thomas异口同声。  
“你们是彼此一生都在寻找的人，是世界上最幸运的人之一。”  
“你这话好像在说…”Thomas嘴巴张得很开的瞥向Newt。  
“——我们是交往几年要结婚的情侣似的…”Newt无语的接过话自嘲起来。  
“差不多，”想不到Jorge非但没否认，反而拍了拍他们的肩膀，力度之大让Newt差点踉跄。“但你们比情侣厉害多了。当然，我不是说我不尊重那些真爱之人，只是你们算是…情侣中的情侣？”  
“教练，你这话让我很不解，”Thomas咽了一口口水一脸诚恳。  
“你们是soul mate，字面意思很清楚。”Jorge总了一下肩膀，接着抱起双臂，他胡子下面咧开嘴露出洁白的牙齿。“你们是唯一可以看到对方灵魂，而且共视共听共感对方灵魂的人…算是共享？我说不出来这感觉，但是只能说，你们是唯一可以展露灵魂，并且用灵魂证明给对方看的存在。”Jorge也是很难解释清楚，他抬起一侧食指点了点太阳穴，“你们的感情会相伴一生。”  
Gally忍不住咳嗽了一声，“你是说他会是我弟弟的恋人，而且还会相伴一生。比其他情侣感情更加坚固深刻，简直可以结婚？”Gally干巴巴的语气感觉他快石化了。  
“总结的漂亮，”Jorge笑看自己的守门员，“当然结婚我是不知道，但是soul mate是不管对方处于何种关系都是最最深的联系，因为他们不光感情联系，心意联系，因为就连灵魂也联系在一起。”  
Thomas一巴掌拍自己额头上，“我们可是刚见面，我连名字都不知道。”  
“我叫Newt…”Newt声音的僵硬程度不亚于自己的哥哥。  
Thomas一脸无奈的看过来，“我是Thomas…”为何会做自我介绍？不管了，有名字总是好称呼点。  
“等等！”Brenda一脸吃惊的捂着嘴从椅子上窜起来，她的腿推动了一下木椅子，让椅子腿擦过地面发出短促而刺耳的声音。她眼睛里包含着难以置信，死死盯着Jorge，“你以前给我讲过soul mate的故事，我一只以为只是故事，我是说…我以为是传说。”  
“的确给你讲过，可是我没说那个是传说，我也没说是童话，更没说是假的。”Jorge眨了个眼睛，“我只是说我没见过，但是我的确知道例子，而且都是真的。不过，我现在见到了，”年长的男人笑眯眯的转向Thomas他们。  
“Brenda，你…？”Thomas费解的看向妹妹。他知道教练挺喜欢这个女孩子的，可是想不到聊得这样深，“我怎么不知道。”  
“哦，你个逊客怎么会懂那种浪漫，所以我当然没讲！”Brenda话里带刺，“却想不到被你碰上了。”不知道该不该说她在妒忌，不过被妹妹这样说，Thomas还挺受伤的。  
“soul mate，所以就连灵魂都能分享了么？真是点题，”Minho半开玩笑。  
“好了，至于其他队员我会去找个理由解释，”Jorge双手叉腰吐了一口气，“这的确不是一件小事，不过我已经相信他们了，”Jorge口气带着认真，并不容反驳。“我们谁都先别乱说出去，这是他们两个人的事情。”  
Minho是第一个点头答应的，而Gally和Teresa面面相觑。  
“虽然我要告诉你们，”Jorge分别慎重的看了一眼Thomas和Newt，“你们应该为此骄傲，而且身为soul mate，你们的交往速度会很快。当然，我是不知道会顺利还是会有点差错，毕竟我也没遇到过我的soul mate。但你们要自己来，我也就不多说了。”他再次拍拍男孩们的肩，“等你们想公布的时候再公布吧。其他人，如果你们随便传，小心我把他你们踢出队伍，不，踢出学校。”

于是这件事就被Jorge强行画上了句号。几个人后来一言不发，Gally也没有理由继续责备Thomas。  
尴尬飘于Thomas和Newt之间，两个人相互看了对方几眼，当然想找对方谈谈，可是却不知道现在是不是好时机。最后Teresa上阵，她让两个人交换了电话号码。不过Teresa说他们都需要冷静一下，这种事家里人也需要消化，还是先回家休息。  
大家都没反对，于是各回各家。那一夜Newt并没有受到任何来自Thomas的短信，而他自己也没输入任何字。  
疲劳让Newt睡到了第二天上午，他的时差也不知道算好算坏。  
Gally没有去训练，显然他得到了一个小休假。而后来Gally说其他队员都被Jorge混过去了，也不知道用了什么理由，似乎所有人都心平气和的接受了Thomas在场上的失误。而复活赛的训练则从明日开始。Teresa照例负责做早餐，而她暂时决定这事先不告诉Ben。（对此Newt挺感激的，毕竟他还没做好让更多人知道的心理准备）  
“这下好了，我弟弟和Thomas是情侣了，”Gally在餐桌上勺子把牛奶里的谷物圈不停搅拌。  
“他和我一直都是朋友，你没必要那么隔阂，”Teresa声音冰冷。  
“你们两个，不要以为我不存在…我们还没交往，”Newt很是头疼，他根本没胃口吃早饭。他放下勺子靠入椅背，盯着厨房台子上啄羽毛的Isaac，羽毛随着动作迸溅出浅浅的黄金色细丝，“我是说…谁知道呢，我们也不了解对方。”  
“我可以带你去见他，反正我和他还有Minho经常碰面，”Teresa带着可爱柔和的笑容对弟弟眨了眨眼睛。  
Newt顿感尴尬，他浑身不自在的涨红的脸，低头快速拿起勺子给自己嘴里送了一口谷物圈。  
Gally扬起一侧眉毛顿感无语的看向妹妹，“你这么快就接受Newt的情况了？你就这么快答应让你弟弟和你朋友交往？”  
“为何不可？他们配对很可爱。”  
“唔——咳！额…”Newt差点呛死…  
“你不用那么激动，”Teresa一副怜悯的对金发男孩投来目光。“你看，你们都证明了…你们的特殊。你们可以算是情侣，当然也可能不是，不管如何，你们对于彼此都是很特殊的，对吧？更重要的是，你们对于周围人，包括我们来讲，都是很特殊的。”  
Newt用纸巾狠狠抹了一把嘴，“我们…不特殊。”虽然他不想承认，只是感觉被这样说很不自在，“我还是我。”  
“我知道，”Teresa笑着抬起手抚摸弟弟的肩头安慰，“你还是我们亲爱的弟弟。”Newt点了一下头，感觉到Teresa的拇指隔着衣服抚摸着他，“所以如果你幸福的话那没什么不好。当然，你们还不了解，我觉得这件事就和Jorge说的一样，需要你们来相互沟通。我可以给你提供帮助，如果你想…见他的话。”  
“服了，”Gally放开吃了一半的碗，重重的靠到椅子上，用手揉了一下自己的寸头。“你是我弟弟，我也没得说了。你们看着办吧，和Thomas谈谈，我是不知道你们看到彼此的…那个，是什么感觉。”他还是避开了灵兽的名称，接着他拍了一下手，“但如果你和他不合就别勉强，以及，如果他做了什么糟糕的事情，我会揍死他的。”  
“别说的好像父亲似的，”Teresa哭笑不得，“Newt又不是你女儿。而且Tom人很好。”Teresa绿色的眼睛含笑的转向Newt，“别听Gally乱说，我们都会保护你的。”  
“我可以照顾好自己，”Newt才是苦笑连连。  
“我知道，”Teresa耸肩。  
“但你还是我们的小弟弟，”Gally故意坏笑着加重这几个词，调侃了一下Newt。接着三个人快速解决完早餐。  
随后Gally说他要自己去健身房健身，临走前特意嘱咐Newt，“如果你要Thomas来咱们家谈，那么别让他进我房间。”  
“他进你房间干嘛，”Teresa哼笑出来，“他和你可没一腿。”  
“闭上你的嘴，”Gally瞪了一眼家中唯一的女性成员，随后消失在了大门外。  
Teresa今日照常要和Ben约会，然后打算一起在图书馆学习。她告诉Newt如果想找Thomas应该没问题，因为Thomas今日休息，可能会和Minho出门混。当然她不知道经过昨天的事情，Thomas是不是有心情出门。  
相比思考Thomas，Newt自己也很纠结。他说他会思考，也许这事需要过几天，毕竟时差本来就累，现在他心更累。Teresa抱了弟弟一下，接着便出门去往和Ben的集合地点。  
Newt回到自己房间，他取出来手机翻到了Thomas的号码，那个名字和数字躺在列表里意外的陌生（虽然的确陌生…）他心理斗争许久，结果还是没有发出任何消息，转而去为明天新学校做准备。

周一对于Newt又是一个全新的开始。全新的学校，全新的教室，全新的同学和老师。  
他和Gally还有Teresa一起前去，三个人各占了一个年级。因为Thomas和Minho都和Teresa同年级，所以Newt几乎没和他们碰到一起过。  
午餐的时候Newt找到了正和Ben吃饭的Teresa，随后Gally也加入进来，因为他说Newt第一天来所以午饭怕他孤独。（Gally自认好哥哥的开玩笑，Newt内心很不爽，并发誓这周能尽可能快的融入班级里）介于Ben的在场，所以Newt没开口提过Thomas。不过Teresa自然知道他在想什么，所以私下偷偷告诉Newt每天Thomas都喜欢和Minho在他们储物柜那边吃。  
Newt没打断特意去找Thomas，他决定还是乖乖的过好新的一周。而且这几天Thomas都没发过短信，Newt曾经想是不是对方心情不好。  
于是就这样普通的过了四天。在周四的小组活动里，Newt终于认识了新朋友，科学课上的Jack还有Chuck，他还有幸被邀请一起去吃午餐。  
他们选择了他们10年级（高一）的柜子旁边，三个人在Chuck柜子前席地而坐。他们斜对面的柜子前坐着一群女生，而他们同侧不远处则是一对情侣。他们另一侧可以看到数学教室和化学办公室，此时又几个男生正在数学教师门的另一边柜子前打牌。  
“抱歉，你的全名是什么来着？”吃了一半热狗的Chuck突然不好意思的问。  
“Newt Agnes。”  
“哦，对对，”Chuck点点头，他快速咽下嘴里的残渣，脸通红通红的，似乎是体质问题。“所以你就是Gally Agnes的弟弟？”  
“是的。”  
“又来了，”瘦小的Jack在一边翻了白眼，接着侧头在Newt耳边解释，“他是我们足球队的忠实粉丝。”  
Chuck一脸天真，就好像一个看到了巨大玩具熊的孩子，他此时双眼发光。“虽然我很遗憾比赛的事情，可是你哥哥拦下的那一球真是漂亮！”  
“谢谢，”Newt略微尴尬的代替Gally道谢。  
“不愧是历届最棒的守门员！”Chuck大口吸了一口软包装果汁。“虽然发生了意外，可是我相信复活赛我们一定可以赢！”  
真感激他没有丧失任何希望，Newt内心感慨。  
“这样说，你便是Teresa Agnes的弟弟，”Jack换了一个角度询问。  
随着Newt点头，Chuck眼睛比先前还要亮，简直如同打了聚光灯般盯着Newt。“你姐姐和那个Thomas是很好的朋友吧？”  
“似乎是…”  
“那么你一定也认识Thomas！”  
“是…”Newt含糊的应了一声。  
“真心羡慕，你可以认识这么多球员。我真的很想要签名，尤其是Thomas，可是我总是来不及接近他们，而我又不会和女生说话。”  
“他是Thomas的铁杆粉丝，”Jack主动担当解说员的职位，“自从Thomas第一次进队的惊人表现后，Chcuk就和中了毒似的。他一直希望要全员的签名，尤其是Thomas的，但是他却看到Thomas就紧张…”Jack故意苦着脸，口气却略带玩笑，“你知道，当你遇到你喜欢的明星是会怎么紧张，他就是这个性格。”  
Newt已经不记得自己午饭吃的是什么，因为他有点脑空白。为什么自己到哪都是Thomas？似乎他身边总要和Thomas挂钩。不是他讨厌Thomas，只是这缘分有点让他震撼。  
虽说是足球队出名的学校之一，可是想不到球员们在校内如此有名。  
“他还想过去问问Teresa，然而面对女生…哎…”Jack重重叹口气，而Chuck在一脸通红的傻笑。Jack转身看向自己的朋友，他抬手拍了拍胖胖男孩的肩膀，“兄弟，你能拿到Minho的签名就很好了。”  
据说目前Chuck之要到了Minho的签名，还是因为一次偶然。但是Chcuk当宝贝一样收在柜子里，而且Chcuk加入了学校的广播部门（Newt才想起来每日上午第二节课开始，和下午第二节课开始的广播里，他听到过Chcuk的声音），他正在励志拿到学校球队咨询的广播权。  
“如果可以的话…我可以试试帮你问问，”Newt突然提出意见，他觉得如果是新同学，帮帮也没坏处。毕竟刚来学校的他需要一点小小的“贿赂”，他不认为眼前这两个人是什么人品糟糕的学生。  
这无非让Chcuk激动的差点就抱住他，但Newt说可能下周才能给他，他还需要先问问再说。Chuck连连点头，Newt几乎觉得他可能根本没听进去自己附加的嘱咐。  
Chcuk从书包里递给了他一个海报，那个是这学期开学时足球队宣传自己队伍时印的宣传图。Minho站在中间，Thomas站在他身侧，一起举着他们队的标志。Newt也能清楚的看到他哥哥站在第二排，和另一个队员勾这肩，笑得灿烂。  
Chuck的海报上已经有Minho的签名，接下来Thomas和Gally的位置就要交给Newt了。可是这还不够，Chcuk又抽出来了一张Thomas的单人照片递给了Newt，说希望Thomas能多单独签一张。  
照片上的Thomas脖子上搭着毛巾，身上穿着队服，看背景应该是在球场边缘。他露出自信阳光的笑容，手里拿着一瓶矿泉水，他微微侧头似乎在听边上人说话。  
Newt发觉自己原来错过了很多，明明之前和他Thomas正式面对面过，而且距离不远。可是在当时紧张下，Newt竟然从没注意Thomas的睫毛出人意料的好看，鼻子也很高挑。尤其是眼睛，Thomas的眼睛似乎很能表现出来感情，即使在照片上也知道笑得很吸引人。  
“Newt？你还好？”Jack紧张的拍了拍Newt。  
Newt这才回过神。天啊，到底自己怎么？为什么盯着照片看这么久？他赶紧放下照片并且下意识巡视了一下周围，显然没人注意他们。他心里一阵大鼓，对于自己盯着Thomas照片看入迷的情况不知所措。  
Isaac适时的跳到他攀着的腿上，Newt抬手摸了摸它的头，“我很好。怎么了？哦，对，你怎么有这种照片？”  
“放心，兄弟。我不是什么偷拍狂，这是学校报刊的摄影生照的。”Chcuk捧腹大笑，弄的Newt脸发烫。“他们会定期在学校报告足球队的情况，但主要是都比赛的事情。这次赛况大概下周就出来。”  
这话弄的Newt心里咯噔一下，因为他想到了Thomas的事情。想到也许这新闻会提及，他就为Thomas担心和惋惜，这一定很尴尬和值得哀叹。虽然这不能算是Newt的责任，可是他却禁不住感到一点内疚。  
“他们会买一点照片，让粉丝给加油，这是我们学校的常规，别介意。”Jack接过话。  
Newt不再多说，他点点头边将东西收入包里。

吃完午饭，Chuck要赶去广播室，而Jack则要去美术教室。Newt和他们道别，走去自己的柜子前取出下一节历史课的课本，这本书重得出奇。  
虽然他去过一次，不过还是记不住历史课的教室位置。他翻出来开学第一天得到的地图，上到了二楼。这时候他才想到二楼是11年级（高二）生们储物柜所在的地方，他已经下意识的开始寻找Thomas的身影。  
这并没费多少时间，因为才上了楼梯他就可以清晰的看到几波坐在柜子前的人堆，而远处那金色的兽型则轻易的抓住了他的视线。Isaac不等Newt做出来反应就从他肩头滑翔出去，Newt一惊。Isaac不会随意做出来引起注意的事情，毕竟他们是一体。  
因此这只能说明…Newt自己内心希望引来Thomas的注意并且可以说话。这想法给了Newt自身不小冲击，他不知道怎么就开始手心出汗。  
显然Isaac的一声鸣叫引来了Thomas的注意，Thomas一下子从地上蹦了起来，动作之大，吓了身旁的Minho一跳。  
狼一路小跑穿过走廊靠近Newt，Newt不得不停下脚步。面对别人的灵魂他还是很紧张，并且等着接下来的反应。Thomas和Minho都看到了Newt，Thomas很快离开原地，他扫过在他头顶回旋了一圈的Isaac，接着快步跑向Newt。而身后的Minho则起身后没动，似乎犹豫该不该一起过来。  
“Stephen!”Thomas走过来后苦笑着低声念了一声狼，狼平静的抬起头看着他，这弄的Thomas也很不好意思。  
“Hi，又见面了，”Newt先打了招呼，毕竟他先引来的注意。Isaac围着他们两个人绕了一圈，最后乖乖落在了他的肩上，在此期间Thomas一直都很出神的盯着鹰型灵兽。  
“是啊。又见面了。”Thomas不好意思的点点头，他的手因为紧张而去找衣兜，结果发现衬衫没有兜，于是他尴尬的拉了拉衣服边。  
Newt才发觉开学这四天来，这是他第一次碰到Thomas，顿时觉得这短短的几天突然变的好长。他们彼此很有默契的扫视了周围，发现没人注意后，又同时回过头看相彼此。Newt不得不怀疑这份默契是不是也来自soul mate。  
“原来你也给它起了名字，”Newt瞥了一眼狼。  
“是的，Stephen。有名字总是好称呼。”Thomas声音不高，想当然是他们都没打算让周围人知道情况。  
“同感，”Newt总算找到了一个共同的话题。他侧目余光指了指脸侧金色的灵体，“它是Isaac。”  
陷入沉默…  
Newt清了清嗓子。  
依旧沉默…  
Thomas不停用舌头舔着嘴唇。  
沉默继续…  
他们彼此目光碰触又移开。  
持续沉默…  
尴尬让Newt死的心都有了。  
下定决心——  
“关于短信——”  
“短信的事——”  
异口同声。  
沉默…两个人彼此愣住，盯着对方几秒。结果同时笑起来。  
“哇哦，”Thomas做了一个鬼脸缓解气氛。他哭笑不得的摇摇头，总算拿到了新开口的主动权，“我想说，我一直没给你发短信，很抱歉…因为我不知道应该…怎么开口。”  
“我也是…”Newt用食指挠了挠鼻翼，有点羞涩。“我不知道应该怎么开启话题…我担心会打扰你。”  
“我才是，我觉得也许你在…烦恼？想着缠住你问也许你会生气，”Thomas从鼓起的腮帮子里吐出一口气，抬手揉了揉脖子后面  
“我更担心你生气，因为毕竟…你当时那么多压力。”  
“我没有，我只是在等你先发信息。我当然没问题，随叫随到。”  
“然而，我也在等你先发…”  
两个人尴尬地对视。  
“你俩是刚恋爱的小女生么？”一道声音插入，弄的两个人一哆嗦。回头发现时Minho，不知道何时他一惊走到两人身侧。亚裔男孩一副无聊的表情双手叉腰，似乎他看了一部又臭又长的青春电视剧，满脸无语。  
相对于当时赛场上那个严肃可靠的人，现在的Minho恢复了一个普通学生的样子，他看起来相当会发表辛辣言辞。而他此刻正调侃的望着两人，“如果你们告白完，你们是不是可以从走廊中间挪开呢？还是你们很想让周围人都知道你俩有…额，特殊关系。顺便我需要给你们按个聚光灯？”  
“免了吧，”Thomas硬邦邦的回答。他和Newt都被说得体无完肤，而更是因为发觉站在过道中间而尴尬不已。他很快带着另外两个人移到了一侧。  
Minho此时露出笑容，几乎弄的他额头都是褶子，“我想说，你们的恋爱比女生还青涩。”言外之意就是，因为他们都没想过要和男生恋爱，所以更紧张。不过Newt和Thomas都不会太过于介意，更多是毫无准备，不知所措。  
“唔…”Thomas吃瘪似的发出一阵呻吟，接着他转向Newt，“你想谈一谈吗？”  
“我也正是这样想，”Newt赶紧抓住时机点头。  
Minho双手抱臂靠在一侧柜子上，他满脸催促的样子。“如果谈的话，我是不会阻止的。按照你们要求，我可以不介入，毕竟是你们的事情。但如果你们这样磨蹭…需不需要推你一把？”  
“不用了，而且这事怎么推一把？”Thomas给了好友一个闭嘴的眼神。他特意缓和了表情才转向Newt，“我明天有训练，周六如何？”  
“可以。”  
“你想去哪谈？学校？咖啡厅？图书馆？还是…家？”  
“我对这周围还不熟——”  
“哦，那么去你家。”Newt还没说完，Thomas就决定了。听到对方正大光明提出要来自己家，Newt可谓措不及防。Thomas似乎会错了Newt表情的含义，他正是主动补充，“别担心，我知道你家在哪，我曾经跟着Teresa去过。”  
“他也可以去你家，你知道他家有Gally，”Minho耸了耸肩提议，“虽然Brenda也很吵。”  
“但问题是他不认识我家，”Thomas侧头压低声音反驳Minho。  
Newt发觉自己似乎添了不少麻烦，他咬住自己下嘴唇，“你可以在我房间，Gally其实并不介意你去。而且他一般周末上午没事的话都去健身房。”  
“这很好，”Thomas尽量不露出脸上的动摇，只是身边的Stephen耳朵瞬间立了起来，“那么…周六见？我们可以明天发短信定时间。”  
望着和Minho走回柜子前的Thomas，Newt很快发觉后天就是见面的日子，一瞬间觉得好快。他深吸一口气，开始紧张，因为他无从知道要如何开了soul mate的话题，更是疑问重重。但如果只是两个人，那便可能会好一些，他不停安慰自己。  
他低头扫视了一眼被自己捏皱的地图，发现历史教室就在Thomas他们坐着的边上。于是在从Thomas他们身边拐进教室前，Newt下意识的和对方互换了个眼神。


	3. We share touch

周六天气不算糟糕，不过太阳还是藏在了云层后面，但是Newt还挺喜欢这种天气的。  
他本来有想要赖床的倾向，可是在他想起来Thomas要来后，就起床去冲了个澡。昨晚他们约好了今天11点见面，因此对于现在九点半来讲时间绰绰有余。  
没人会在意自己洗澡的时被灵兽盯着，因为从他们还是小婴儿的时候就已经一起赶所有事情。Newt淋浴的时候Isaac绝大多数时间都喜欢呆在洗脸池上，但是一些时候它更偏向落在浴帘杆子上，或者在浴缸里扇动翅膀…但要说的是，身为灵魂的它根本感觉不到水的存在。  
Newt今天穿了一件上面白色下面红色的套头衫，等他整理好领子下楼后，客厅里一个人都没有。Gally去了健身房，Gally告诉Newt他每周末都会花一半多的时间做运动或者训练，剩下的时间会和朋友聊聊天，看个电影。  
唯一留给Newt的便是一张纸条，上面是Teresa的字迹：

《早安，小懒虫：  
我今天一大早要去帮朋友搬家，然后我们会在她新家附近吃点东西。你的早餐在冰箱里，午饭你可以打电话叫披萨也可以叫中餐，我贴了一些外卖电话在冰箱上面。  
我不确定我会不会回来吃晚饭，再通知。如果我没回来，你就问问Gally，他知道哪里有好的餐厅。如果他说要给你亲自下厨，千万别让他给你做西兰花鸡肉，很难吃，但他还特别喜欢做。  
我可能会去趟超市，不管何时回来我都会买点东西。如果你有什么想吃的或者需要的，记得发短信告诉我，但是要在六点前。  
我知道Thomas要来，祝你们愉快。顺便说他对虾过敏，冰箱打包回来的海鲜面你千万被给他吃。  
爱你，Teresa》

Newt捏着纸条打开冰箱，拿出来了盖着保鲜膜的pancake，这便是早餐。他将纸条和盘子送回桌子上，接着从冰箱门中层抽出来枫叶糖浆。  
关门时他瞥到了二层放着的棕色打包方形外卖盒，他知道里面是Teresa前天晚上打包回来的海鲜意面，他在心里念了一遍“Thomas不能吃”后关上了门。  
上层的冰柜门上用冰箱贴压着外贸电话，有快餐的，有披萨的，也有中餐和意大利餐的。冰箱贴有一个是英国的电话亭，这让Newt感到一丝欣慰。接着还有一个海底珊瑚的，从底部写的标签来看显然是从海洋馆买的。  
Newt打开了阳台大门通风，同时Isaac侧身从门中穿过，展翅翱翔去天际。Newt任意让Isaac享受天空，他也沉浸回暂短悠闲的时光中吃起早餐。

等他吃完饭收拾好桌子，手机上的时间数字切换到了10:05。他走到阳台对着对面的居民楼伸了一个懒腰，可惜却不见Isaac回来。  
“Isaac？”他对着无人的半空叫了一声，但是没有看到他的灵兽回来。Newt知道灵兽是不会随便离开主体的，而且Isaac也没有离开的必要。也许只是飞去附近哪里罢了，Newt并不算担心的转身回了屋，却留下来了门。  
他从冰箱里选了饮料，还取了饼干和薯片，他弄了一小块奶酪和几片切片意大利腊肠备着等Thomas来。他取出来手机开始输入文字要询问Thomas到哪了。  
Isaac的声音从很远的地方传来，Newt从沙发踱步到阳台，仰头却不见身影。第二声叫声发出，这次Newt发现是从前门传来的。他翻了一个白眼，顺手把《你到哪了？》的字样传入Thomas的信息框中。  
他拧开门，Isaac的金色翅膀瞬间出现在他的右上角视线里，让他猛然眯眼低下身子。Isaac翅膀没有发出有声的噪音，却强烈的拍打，并从Newt头顶滑进屋子里飞去别的地方。  
Newt放下下意识挡住脸的手，直起身子。转身却看到Thomas的脸就在门口正对面，和他近在咫尺。  
“Bloody hell？！”Newt吓了一跳的叫出来，往后缩了一下，胳膊防御性的隔开彼此。但下一秒注意到是Thomas后，他无语的松了一口。  
“抱歉，吓到你了，”Thomas虽然声音诚恳且充满歉意，不过他表情略带好笑，显然他被Newt的反应吓到，但更多是觉得Newt这样很好玩。  
Newt扫了一眼Thomas的手，深棕色头发男孩正握着手机，拇指还选在输入键显示地方附近，看来他刚要回复短信。Newt耸了一下肩膀，侧身让对方进屋。他低头和金色的狼对视，那双眼睛就和Thomas在照片上一样迷人，可明明不是一个物种的脸…真不可思议。  
Newt关门回身，看到Thomas站在客厅里深吸一口气的背影。Thomas感慨他有一段时间没来过了，上次来还是Teresa的生日party。  
“它出来接我了，你让它来的？”Thomas抬头从围着灯盘旋的Isaac那里收回目光，突然问Newt。  
“什么？”Newt摸不着头脑。  
“我在距离你家还有三个街口的时候Isaac就出现了。它突然叫着飞来吓了我一跳，然后我就跟着它一起过来了。”Thomas说，他肩膀因为笑意而轻微抖动，“你怕我迷路吗？”  
“我没有让Isaac——噢…这就是为何它半天没飞回来。”  
随着Newt的目光，Thomas看了一眼打开的阳台门。接着他露出了一点掩饰害羞和动摇的尴尬样子，鼓起腮帮子吐了一口气。他挑着眉毛抿着嘴，露出个似笑非笑的样子看向Newt。他站在原地，不安分的在左右脚上转动重量，“它不会无意识的出去找我。”  
“因为它不会随便离开我，”Newt似乎也明白对方要说什么，他看向Thomas的目光瞬间别开，“它只会感受到我的想法…噢…shit…”  
Thomas不好意思的哼了一声，用手指搓了搓鼻头，“well…你从心底那么想见我…真的，感谢？”Thomas清了清嗓子，最后收起小动作站直，“我很开心。”  
“Wow…”Newt面对这个类似道谢又类似告白的句子发出苦笑和故意吃惊的声音，他受击不小的往后缩缩脖子。接着两个人相视一笑，除了尴尬似乎只剩下尴尬。  
Newt走去餐桌拿起来托盘，“这上面有什么你不喜欢吃的吗？”  
“准备了零食和水？你比Teresa更懂待客之道，”Thomas以此打趣缓解气氛，“我都可以。”  
“你要在这里谈，还是来我房间？家里只有我。”  
“如果去你屋更好，你知道…这话题目前我们还是私密点好。”  
Newt点头锁上阳台后，带Thomas上了楼。

Newt的房间看起来很空，因为刚搬来。除了衣服，课本和几样用品外几乎没有东西，他的床铺和浴巾等等全都是来了以后买的。  
Thomas在他屋子里转了一圈，可就连一本小说都没发现。Newt无奈的说他还不知道附近的书店在哪，于是Thomas便给了他一个地址。  
Thomas笑说Newt房间算是他目前见过最干净的，Newt只能劝说如果一个月后大概就不这样了。  
“你为何带着书包？”Newt拉过来椅子坐在床边，而他看到Thomas把墨绿色双肩包放在了地毯上，似乎还不轻。  
“因为我告诉我家长是出来学习的。”Thomas为了掩饰不好意思，特意把声音弄的很随便，“因为我专注训练，最近历史成绩滑得厉害…我特意给她看我把历史书装进书包的过程。”  
对于Thomas特意眨了眨眼睛，Newt无奈的摇摇头，他知道那书有多重。问题是，他和Thomas根本不是一个年级，想必Thomas一定提到了Teresa，而且Teresa成绩的确还算不错。  
“再说，我还带了笔记本电脑，”Thomas盘着一条腿坐在Newt床上（Newt还没让他就坐了，Newt虽然一瞬间反感却没说。因为他觉得Thomas大概习惯在朋友家这样，而且似乎这样做也没什么大概）取出来书包里的苹果笔记本打开，处于睡眠的电脑屏幕很快亮了起来。  
因为以前来过，所以Thomas很快连上了WiFi，屏幕里跳出来很多网页。  
“你查了关于soul mate的事情？”  
“难道你没查？”Thomas奇怪的反问。  
这弄的Newt很是尴尬，“我…我很少用电脑。我一般除了写课题，查资料或者发邮件…所以我知道的途径很少。”  
Thomas沉默了几秒。  
Newt清了清嗓子。  
毕竟Newt的Facebook和Twitter都是曾经朋友逼着注册的。他几乎没发过东西，顶多就是给朋友点个赞，转发条新闻或者电影预告而已（他曾经被朋友评论为史上最无聊的人，当初逼着他注册的人表示很后悔，因为老是刷出来严肃的新闻话题），以及主要用途就是一些时候可以联系和自己合作课题的同学。  
“好吧，随便啦，”Thomas反应过来，接着不在意的说（虽然他特意瞥了一眼Newt桌子上的笔记本），他推过来屏幕。“我查到了一些小网站，其实这个话题在一些地方挺流行的。我还看到了一些有soul mate人的录音和录像，虽然我们看不到不清楚他们说的真假，但是我觉得假得成分不算多。”  
“功课做的挺认真的，”Newt扬起一侧嘴角。  
“我晚上会好好复习历史的…”  
“抱歉，我不是那个意思。我只是单纯感慨你查了很多资料…”Newt无语的道歉，Thomas这才收回苦涩的眼神。  
“首先，我们都知道，我们的灵兽只是一半灵魂，对吧？”  
Newt点头。  
“也就是平分，”Thomas抬起双手，做出来两侧相等的手势，“而另一半则在我们身体里。”  
“是的…？”Newt对于这类话题反应略迟钝。  
“在我们身体里的部分的灵魂，是我们的样子，就是说它是人型的。类似我们的灵魂被分成了人型和兽型。不是很多人说，我们灵兽的样子也是归于我们自身的形象么…虽然我是不太清楚我和狼的关系…”Thomas一边解释一边看向自己的灵兽。  
Stephen低着头在Newt房间里走来走去，它下垂的尾巴微微晃动，鼻子嗅来嗅去…虽然Newt不清楚它们能不能闻到味道。  
“你怎么知道是人型的？网站说的？”Newt怀疑的口吻，“真的有科学家会去…研究灵兽？怎么研究？看不到吧？”  
“这是有soul mate的人说的。”  
“他又是怎么看到自己那部分的？”  
毕竟体外的灵兽是可见的，可是自己身体里的部分就谁也说不清了，虽然想像成人型比较合理。  
“而且这不是一个人说，Newt。起码在我打开的视频里和录音里有三个人提到了…”Thomas挪了挪屁股调整姿势，他换成了双脚垂下床边的正常坐姿，“他们看到了。”  
“怎么——”  
“有一种途径可以看到，”Thomas很肯定的接过话，“就是当人死掉的时候，那部分灵魂就会脱离。”  
Newt不确定的点点头，只是他知道既然身为soul mate可以看见对方灵兽，那么另一部分灵魂应该也不在话下。他不得不为那些人遗憾，因为这场景一定是亲眼目睹才知道。但是他更多希望那些写下纪录的是老人，这样可以知道那只是寿命自然走到尽头而已，虽然Newt对自己的想法有点厌恶。  
“那么死后的灵魂会去哪呢？”Newt不得不承认自己很好奇，有点难以启齿但还是问了，“还会发生什么？”  
Thomas也来了精神（Newt觉得这事不该来精神，可他相信自己眼睛里应该也蛮期待的），他往Newt附近坐近了点。“据说人们身体里点部分会被灵兽从身体里拖出来。你的人型部分是无意识的…可以这样说吧，具体就是感觉和肉体一起死了，但是你的灵兽却还活着。这很神奇，对吧？”Thomas忍不住反问一下，不等Newt点头就继续解释，“灵兽会按照体型来决定如何搬运另一半灵魂，比如其中一个人看到的是马，那种大型动物就会直接驮起灵魂带走。”  
“那么小的就不行了吧？”Newt会意的扫了一眼Isaac和Stephen。  
“它们会分裂，就是变成足够可以带走灵魂的数量。”  
“你真的确定灵魂有重量？”Newt眯起眼睛，他其实还是半信半疑。  
“谁知道，”Thomas耸肩，不过他抬起手抚摸了一下走过来的Stephen，“虽然我们肉体可能和灵魂相比会不同，但是灵魂之间应该是成正比的…我觉得。你看，它们每次运动，那些代表皮毛和肌肉的颜色都会很真实的呈现出来抖动和重度…所以在灵魂方面，应该是有重量的吧？只是我们肉体无法探测。”  
“你说的真是让人有点吃惊，”Newt快速眨了眨眼睛，一副被过多信息充斥的表情。  
“毕竟我们也没亲眼看过，我们只能相信这些。你让我继续解释，我也解释不出来。这就是我听到的，”Thomas边说边从托盘里选了一罐绿茶打开喝。“我们还没说完，小的动物，比如其中一个人的伴侣是兔子，那么它大概分裂出来了20只甚至更多。”  
“所以一群兔子一起驮起那个人，再带走？”  
“Bingo！”  
看着Thomas指过来的手指，Newt不禁思绪连连。他想象着不一样的动物，按照人型比例和灵兽大小，分裂的数量也不同。他简直不敢相信如果是金鱼或者蝴蝶的灵体呢？虽然他也不知道有没有人是金鱼和蝴蝶的灵兽。  
那么如果是鲸鱼的灵兽呢？屋子根本装不下吧？而且鱼类的灵体又要如何存在于身边呢？也许它们可以游在空中？问题层次不穷，虽然Newt很早就想过，但社会上给出的真相例子并不算多。  
Newt决定放弃这个如同无底洞的问题，他拿起来苹果汁拧开盖子喝了一口，“那么那些灵兽会带着另一半灵魂去哪呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“啊？”  
“没人知道，”Thomas遗憾的叹口气，“灵兽会带着另一半灵魂快速离开。就像是逃走一样，不管如何叫都不会停下来。而且很快…”Thomas食指的指节敲了一下自己黑屏的屏幕，“他们赶不上，那些灵魂跑远了，于是再也找不到。”  
“跑去了别的地方？指定的地方？或者中途就消散了？”Newt据出来种种猜想，却不敢相信他们两个人何时可以如此大胆的谈论灵魂了？顿时一阵寒意窜过，Newt打了一个冷颤，“这话题真叫人不舒服，就和鬼故事似的。”  
“的确，录像看得我也毛骨悚然…”Thomas扣上电脑盖子，“总之这个没有答案，也许运到了天堂或者地狱什么的吧。”  
Newt对此并没多做评论，如果按照Thomas的说法。既然人们的灵魂被带走，那么也许真的存在天堂和地狱？想着更是让人心神难安，虽然Newt并不能全然相信这说法。

Thomas借用了洗手间后，他们吃了一点东西。在此期间他们并没打开视频去看，因为总觉得有点被吓到。  
Thomas一半吃着薯片一边盯着Isaac，自己的灵兽被这样看着弄得Newt很不自在。  
“你不用总是盯着它看吧？”Newt最后忍不住开口。  
“对不起，”Thomas宛如遭受了当头一棒，意识到失礼行为让他不好意思的低下头，“我只是…因为很少见，所以…因为它很漂亮。”  
Newt咽了咽口水，他指甲抠着苹果汁塑料瓶的外包装，“你的也是…”他余光瞥了一眼Stephen。  
“你看Stephen也没关系，”Thomas这样同意道。Newt显然有种被识破的窘迫感，他做贼心虚的看向Stephen 的主体，然而Thomas却笑了，“我们是soul mate，我觉得这算是我们的特权？毕竟，你瞧…我们都可以共视我们的灵魂…”  
“你是说…我们应该交往？”Newt沉默了几秒后发问。  
这差点呛到要喝水的Thomas，好在Thomas没事（Newt感谢自己的床和地毯也没事），他眨了眨那双明黄色的眼睛，“你不介意我们交往？”  
“额…你说似乎是，你其实想交往，但是却担心我不想交往？”  
Thomas一时语塞，“我…不，不…”他略微混乱的摇摇头，这让坐在椅子上的Newt不禁倾身等待答案，手在腿上握成了拳。最后Thomas抬手豁出去般拍打了一下床铺，“我也说不上来，但是自从知道我们是soul mate后，我觉得交往无非不可。”  
大概自从他们开启话题后，Newt就没怎么眨过眼睛，而且要瞪出眼眶了，“但是…但是我们几乎不了解对方。”他发觉自己似乎在发笑，他不清楚自己有些僵硬的脸现在是猜疑还是讽刺，但他并不是很厌恶。  
Stephen喉咙里传出一阵低声的咕噜，让Newt一阵。他猜不出来Thomas是不是有点生气，于是他赶紧收敛起来，“对不起，我只是…有点发展太快。”  
“没事，是我说得太突然，”Thomas摇头，Stephen仰起脖子，接着趴在了地毯上。“这样说吧，能看见灵魂已经…很特殊了，一定有什么很不一样的感情建立在你我之间。这样说真让人害羞，可是我还是要说。Newt，我被你的灵兽吸引，它美得出奇。你也是，我总是…禁不住想你。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你知道什么意思，对吗？”  
看着Thomas小心翼翼的询问，Newt脸开始发烫，他感觉自己声音都有点因为紧张而扭曲，“我的确想着你，想见你，和你谈话。可是——”  
“相信我，这不是因为我们有很多没解决的问题所以才想见对方。噢，对，也许的确有这方面的因素不能排除…可我却总是想到你的脸。”Newt可以看到Thomas也泛起脸红，而且他不安的时候总是回手指不安的动来动去，“我会在学校不自觉的寻找你，会向Teresa还有别人打听你的情况。我会对着手机由于很久要不要给你发短信或者打电话，我会幻想作为soul mate后我们会不会经常碰面，以及该做什么。还有，还有如果Teresa发了照片，我会不自觉的盯着你的地方看很久…Oh God，我大概发病了，但我停不下来——”  
“停！求你停下，Thomas？！”Newt被他说得一阵呼吸加速，吓得自己赶紧向对方喊停。Thomas也许以为他让Newt不舒服了，于是显得很紧张，但这反而让Newt坐立难安。Newt在椅子上晃着，“你说的对，我的确总是想着你…我想Isaac今早找你就是因为这个原因。在学校也是…”  
Thomas松了一口气，Newt感觉自己恨不得撞墙。他不敢相信只说了什么，自己竟然说出来这样害羞的话。但是一些时候也许坦白比较好，面对自己的soul mate，这样或许是最得利的。  
Newt其实感谢说出来，也感谢Thomas说出来，因为这让庆幸与有这种心态的不是他一个人。  
“我也在看到你照片时…有点…噢，对了——！”Newt说一半想起来什么。他随着Thomas困惑的目光从书包里摸出来Chuck给的海报和照片，接着从桌角的笔筒中抽出来马克笔，“你能不能分别签名？”  
Thomas傻了眼，他结果来东西一看…竟然是海报还有…自己的照片？“What the——…”Thomas嘴都合不上，“你怎么有…你从哪…？”  
Newt发现这是一个重大的误会，Thomas大概以为Newt对他已经痴情过渡，脸都变色了。Newt差点被自己弄晕，他实在是过于尴尬，连连摇头，“这是我同学让我帮忙要的，因为我认识你。真的，他是你的球迷。和我一个年级，Chuck，你知道吗？”  
“噢…听过，”Thomas神色古怪，他盯着Newt一会随后信服的签上名字。可是他话题却不松口，“我以为是你要…好吧，差点吓到我。不过你竟然会帮忙干这种事？”  
“我道歉，我随便就让你帮忙。”  
“不，我已经同意帮你签了，”Thomas递回照片，海报和笔。  
也不知道是不是Newt错觉，他觉得Thomas一瞬间有点小失望。Newt心里有点开心，也混杂不安，难道Thomas一瞬间真的期待会是自己来要签名吗？这想法有点幼稚也有点蠢，可是Newt却忍不住产生思绪。“谢谢…不过不管是不是我，我们总会多见面的，不是吗？”Newt小声询问，并收起手中的东西。  
Thomas眨了眨眼睛，“我想按照我们的关系，还有我们周围人的关系，应该会的。”  
“Teresa已经以为我们在交往了。”  
“Teresa？”  
“好吧，也不算。她只是同意…我搞不懂她到底是怎么想的，”Newt回忆起来那次餐桌对话，连连叹息，“她说既然是soul mate，那么我们一起会变得幸福。她同意让我们交往，却又好像我们交往理所当然，她只是持赞成态度。”  
Thomas边听边小幅度点着头，接着从床上站起来，活动腿。“我可以猜到她什么表情了…但要我说，我们虽然还不知道要如何交往，可是我们也不能算是普通的关系。”  
“我们还是我们，Thomas…”  
“但是我们不能说就完全一样，单论灵兽，我们周边世界就已经有点不同了。”Thomas用鼻子吐了一口气，他目光略带急躁，“我们也许可以慢慢了解对方，但是我们也要做好个准备…不管我们如何接受，以及会不会被更多人知道，但是在知道的人眼里，我们的关系已经不同了。”  
Newt的舌头在嘴里不安的捣弄着，舌尖在内侧舔了好几次嘴唇边缘。他知道的确是这样，而且有点不知道如果Thomas就这样装作什么都没有发生似的离开他，那么Newt独自怀抱这个秘密要如何待下去，他需要有人一起分享和承担。这就是Thomas和他彼此存在所带来的好处，他们有可以分担感受的人。  
“好吧，我想…我们可以多见见面，聊聊天…”Newt在房间踱步，Stephen特意其身给他腾了地方。“这听起来就和约会一样…”  
“你是说就和交往一样？”  
“可能我们可以试着交往，但是具体什么感觉，我们…会慢慢了解的，”Newt感觉自己大脑都累了。他有些不想继续话题，重重叹气的样子也引来Thomas担心的目光，这让Newt觉得也许需要干点别的让彼此大脑休息一会，“吃点午饭吗？”

在Newt从外卖电话里选择号码时，Thomas开了冰箱寻找食物。天知道Thomas怎么会如此自觉？面对Thomas，Newt只能想到他身边的两个人，Teresa和Minho，不知道Thomas在他们身边是不是被很放纵。  
“嘿，你不能吃这个！”就在Thomas捧出来意面盒子的时候，Newt一把夺了过来。接着无视掉依旧张着手，维持着捧住空气姿势的Thomas把盒子丢回了冰箱。  
Thomas张大嘴，眨了眨眼睛，“为什么？我只是想检查一下有没有我们的午饭。”  
“我会打电话，”Newt晃了晃手里的电话号码们，拿起手机，“那是海鲜意面，据说你不能吃虾。我不想变成杀人凶手。”  
“你可以很友好的告诉我？”Thomas好笑的扬起眉毛，“你知道我对虾过敏？”  
“Teresa告诉我的，”Newt用余光指了指依旧被晾在餐桌上的便条。  
但是Thomas没有什么特别表现，反而越笑越深。他抱起双币，向后依靠在厨房台子上，歪着头打趣的看向Newt，“我只是看一下，闻一下，不会有事的。你知道，对吧？我可以看得出来里面有虾。你不用在我没打开前就害怕的收起来，我不会吃的。”  
Newt一阵窘迫，他都不想去看Thomas的脸。他绷着表情，低头往手机里输入号码。  
“生气？”  
“没有，”Newt转过来目光一副无奈。他开始有点后悔和内疚，因为刚才行为有点反应过激。不光自己对此觉得很傻，而且会让Thomas觉得自己脾气不好。“我只是…担心你。我告诉你不能吃，但是我很怕我不注意你会…做出什么来。对不起，我这样想很蠢。”  
“谢谢你担心，”Thomas乐起来，他眼睛随着笑容弯起。Thomas那会表达感情对眼睛，看的Newt一阵出身。显然Thomas注意到了Newt的样子，所以他特意压低声音放慢语速，“Newt，你还吗？不打电话吗？”  
Newt浑身一个哆嗦，虽然微乎其微却给自身带来不少打击。他回过头叫了外卖，并快速挂了电话，转身将纸条贴回冰柜门上。  
在此期间他都没看Thomas，可是很快却听到了对方柔和的声线回荡在只有他俩和灵兽的放假中，“你担心我，很开心。”  
Newt咽了一半口水，却不想被对方察觉自身怦然心跳而有的动摇。他给自己如此容易受到对方影响而感到困惑和害羞，因此他只是小心的侧头望了一眼Thomas。当看到Thomas嘴角的笑容和眼睛后，他自己视线一片恍惚。最后他落在Thomas高挑的鼻子上，才让自己不动声色的点了点头。

他们午饭要了唐人街的中餐，鱼香肉丝和糖醋里脊，加上两人份的米饭。他们聊了一点过去的事情，而饭后时Thomas主要负责收拾。  
两个人很快又回到了房间，而Thomas似乎肚子还能塞下的拿起来饼干和奶酪，而Newt只是带上来了一根香蕉。  
“我其实还有一个问题，”Thomas这次选择喝可乐，他用可乐把嘴里的渣子顺下喉咙。接着看向吃水果的Newt，“你还记得Jorge说的吗？”  
“他说的什么？”Newt不解，Jorge说得可多了去了。他吃完香蕉把香蕉皮随手丢入垃圾桶。  
“他说soul mate对于彼此的灵兽，可以共视，就是可以相互看到。共听，可以听到叫声。那么还有——”  
“共触…”  
“那就是可以相互碰触的意思吧？”  
一阵沉默飘过两个人，顿时严肃充斥在房间里。也不知道怎么的，Isaac飞了过来落在了Newt的膝盖上。而Stephen也跃上了床卧在Thomas身边。他们彼此看了一样，意识到他们心底都想这样尝试，因此灵兽才会有这样的反应。  
“要试试？”Thomas先开口揭开彼此心底的问题。  
“那可是灵魂，这会不会出问题？”Newt声音放得很轻，宛如悄悄话，就好像这是一个可怕的问题，“我们不知道碰了会发生什么。”  
Thomas沉默了半晌，“我觉得没事，毕竟我们不会做什么不好的事。”随后他深吸一口气，“我们是soul mate，是共享灵魂并且用灵魂做羁绊的人…我们是不会做出来伤害对方的行为来的吧？”  
Newt瞬间无言以对，他当然不会想去伤害Thomas，可是Thomas比他更有自信。这份自信让Newt感到自身的惭愧，同时也被震惊到，“那么你先来摸？”  
Thomas还没反应过来，Isaac就已经按照Newt的心意跃到了床上，接着Newt也坐了过去。随着Newt的靠近，Thomas下意识的挺直身子，却没有往后挪。  
两个人坐在床边，侧身彼此看向对方。Thomas抬手将自己的笔记本电脑丢到床内侧，也把薯片放到床头柜上。他们彼此之间被腾空，没有任何阻拦。  
Isaac站到他们之间，两个人同时倒吸一口气。猎鹰小巧的头摆动了一下，作为金色光点聚集起来的眼睛眨动几番。它安静无声的等待Thomas的抚摸，Newt不清楚自己心底如此渴望和好奇，只是他抓紧了身下坐着的被子。  
“那么我…碰了？”Thomas再次确认。  
Newt点点头，眼下卡在喉咙里的空气。  
Thomas抬起手，他很小心的靠近Isaac，猎鹰一动不动。  
也许面对别人的灵兽，Thomas有些无从下手。他的手要碰触的时候又停在几厘米外，寻找可是的地方。他从猎鹰的头到翅膀，又回到脖子，却还没敢摸。  
宛如这是一个珍贵易碎到艺术品，一碰就碎。Thomas凝视着猎鹰金色梦幻般的身体，那看似那黄金光丝下的空洞躯体，却好像多了实体般的有分量。  
最后，那只手小心的落在了Isaac的背上。  
“呜——…？！”Newt突然缩了一下，发出轻微细碎的呻吟。  
Isaac同时也瞬间张开翅膀，这把Thomas吓得赶紧收回手。“天！你没事吧？！我弄上你了？很疼？还是什么？？”他快速担心的询问Newt，可是再次伸出的手没能扶住Newt的肩，似乎他怕再让Newt发生什么。  
“不…”Newt摇头，他感觉自己脸部温度快速上升，“温…”  
“温？”  
“很温暖的感觉，”Newt没有因为自己也不知道如何形容而困惑不已的锁在一起。他抬起手不自觉的捂住胸口，“你抚摸Isaac后背的时候…有温暖的感觉包裹到我的后背上。也不能说后背，就是感觉从内部发出一样。”  
“我有点听不懂，但是似乎又懂…”Thomas咬了咬自己的嘴唇。  
Newt发觉自己已经呼吸激素，他无从形容。那感觉从内部来，却又宛如被人抚摸贴入般。他相信，也许这就是Isaac的感觉，“他们”的感觉。  
“我想，灵兽感觉到的碰触范围，会传达给我体内的另一半。”Newt深呼吸几次，最后让自己口气平稳且放缓，“你抚摸了它后背，我也感觉是。但是因为是我体内的灵魂而不是我的皮肤，所以虽然是后背，可有又从内部传来的错觉…我只能这样说。”  
“Wow…我碰触了你的灵魂！”Thomas终于略显激动的欢呼，单词在他口中都有些发颤，“而且你还感觉到…就好像，我抚摸到了你体内的灵魂一样。”  
Newt手攥得紧紧的，他用指甲戳的疼痛和关节紧握的压力让自己冷却，“你可以抱它…”  
Thomas照做了，而且做的及其小心。和狼的体型不同，Thomas从来没有这样搂过小型的灵兽。猎鹰窝在他的腿上，他抬起双臂环绕上就能将其全部搂住。  
Newt一瞬间感觉一层由内扩散到外的温暖感传来，让他一阵颤抖同时鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。他张开嘴，从喉咙里喘出呼吸，发感觉喉咙发烫。但这不是讨厌，而是舒服，就好像从里到外被填上了棉絮。随着Thomas手臂的力度和在Isaac金色躯体上的运动，Newt感觉到内部被一种温和的力度收紧，并有擦过肌肤内部的错觉。  
Newt几乎身子绷紧，却又很想放松，好像这感觉让他使不出力气。他手指扣紧床单，呼吸加重，他不安的看着抱着Isaac的Thomas，感觉自己表情一定很丢脸。  
Newt很快发现Thomas盯着他看不停，Newt咬住嘴唇。这时候反应过来的Thomas快速松开了Isaac，猎鹰蹦下了床飞到了椅背上端。Thomas不好意思的对Newt赔笑一下，“你说感觉从内部被抱住了？”  
“嗯…”  
“看你的样子…很舒服？”  
“并不讨厌，可以说…可以说很舒服吧，”Newt声音带着含糊。  
“其实你看起来很舒服。Fuck…我虽然不想这样无礼，可是你的样子的确很像…那样…”  
Newt过几秒才反应出来对方在指什么，他顿时差点呻吟出声，“这可不算是很好的事…”Newt感谢自己没出现多余的反应，不过这感觉明显是不同的，独一无二的。  
“我不清楚，”Thomas用手将头发往后揉，“总之，你要先来摸摸Stephen么？”  
Newt当然没有拒绝，他看着蹭过来的狼。抬手轻轻的抚摸到狼的下巴，接着掌心往上贴合到脸颊。他抬眼观察Thomas的反应，而Thomas侧像是被抚摸的脸颊一般闭上眼，他从唇缝中舒服呼出气息，脸微微想着Newt碰触的那侧偏去。  
Newt看的着迷，明明没有碰触Thomas的身体，可是对方却产生了和自己抚摸时心境一样的画面和反应。而Newt的掌心中并没有皮毛的触感和实体的温度，而是宛如一种淡淡温暖的膜隔开，如同是一种力量有像是一种隔阂，可是却让他无法不去想那个是Thomas的肌肤。  
这感觉太微妙了。  
但是也太美妙了。  
他碰触了灵魂，那是Thomas的灵魂。  
他的手从漂亮的金色狼的脸颊抚摸过，拇指擦过眼角。Thomas似乎感觉到了一半，鼻子哼出声音，闭起的眼帘下眼球微微动着，似乎在追随感觉。  
接着Newt的手往下，他的胳膊也贴近狼，接着欠身双手搂住了狼的脖子给了一个拥抱。Stephen的尾巴一瞬间扫过床铺，而Thomas也发出一声感叹般的喘息。  
只见Thomas一只手握住另一条手臂捏紧，他肩膀向里收似乎要蜷缩，好似想要去依偎什么。Newt可以打赌Thomas在不自觉的寻找自己的怀抱，就和他当时想要永久呆在Thomas怀里似的。  
即使都是灵魂的碰触，但是那就是最深的碰触。  
“我懂你的感觉了…”在Newt松开手以后，Thomas呼吸不平稳的说，“这感觉，说不上来，但却不错。”

“我想这是一种拥抱，只有我们知道的方式…”良久后Newt开口。  
他和Thomas都从床上移动下来，身子因为刚才绷紧而太累。他们纷纷坐在床边的地毯上，一起并排倚靠着床铺。  
“我们彼此拥抱了对方的内部。”  
“是彼此拥抱了对方体内的灵魂吧？”为了不误会，Newt特意纠正强调。Thomas无奈的干笑几声，似乎还没从刚才感觉的记忆中抽出身。  
“真是奇妙啊，”Thomas仰头把后脑勺枕在床边，对着天花板感慨，“有种拥抱了你，又不是你的感觉。可是这又算是真正的拥抱，更深的拥抱，可是却又那么飘渺而微妙。”  
“这是真正的拥抱，Thomas…”Newt学着他的样子也枕在床边，目光不离对方，“但是肉体的拥抱也是深的。我们不能否认其他情侣们，他们深爱对方，拥抱表达的感情也是最深的…我觉得那也要成为对他们来讲最深的拥抱。”  
“我知道，”Thomas回头看他，“我没有否认。只是我们这里‘最深的拥抱’多了另一层含义和表达方式，不是吗？”  
Newt无言的垂下脑袋，“其实我也被你说得很混乱，这种感觉…我知道是你，你的碰触传来的时候我知道是你，我满脑子都是你…”  
“可是却又不是我的肉体，对吧？”Thomas很了解对方的接过话。Newt表示同意，他突然觉得也算是一种轻松，因为不用说完Thomas就明白他要表达的感受。  
他们分别望了一眼自身的灵兽。Newt突然想到了一个观点，他回头看向Thomas。可是刚要开口，他却从对视里知道对方和自己想的一样。他们都知道彼此想到了什么，这份默契出人意料，也许这就是两人的特殊之处。  
最后他们提议是灵兽们相互碰触，因为Isaac和Stephen从来没相互接触过。至此Newt相信除了soul mate的情况下，灵兽也许看不到彼此。要不然如果日常碰触的话，也许Newt会感觉到什么。（即使他还没实验，却这样坚信着）  
这是一次结果也令人大吃一惊。  
当Isaac窝在Stephen肚子附近后，它并被Stephen围住。  
温暖覆盖住Newt浑身，感觉温度从内部炸开，填满了他躯体下全部，好像会让皮肤融化。这没有范围，每个角落都被充斥了，无一例外。好似灵魂的接触就是在充电，突然都被填满了。  
Thomas反应和他一样。此刻Newt胸口大幅度起伏，他发现Thomas在关心的看着他。Newt只能无奈的回以一笑，可是他却甩不开这个感觉，浑身发热让他心跳几乎要蹦出胸口。  
相隔的两个人，却全身心的拥抱在一起。  
想着都让Newt感觉害羞，他已经停止思考。  
然而Newt却感受到手上传来了另一层触感。  
这回不是从肌肤下面，而是从肌肤上面。他低头发现Thomas的手覆盖上他的手背，并且拇指微微施力握了上来。  
“这是真的肉体的碰触，”Thomas突然开口。  
“真是怀念，”Newt没头脑的感慨。可是此话不假，他的确被灵魂彼此接触的那种包裹炙热的感觉冲晕头，但同时让他突然觉得人们表达感情给予的拥抱是多么单纯而直接。那种干净的感觉令Newt向往，但这不代表他不喜欢灵魂的接触。  
“即使这样，我们还是可以区分，”Thomas说这拉动Newt。  
两个人面向彼此，手牵着手。是的，这两种碰触既然不同，就和冷水和热水，硬物和软物一样可以轻易区分。  
灵兽没有分开，炙热的大气依旧在他们的躯体下随着拥抱和灵魂的摩擦而填满着。  
但是他们肉体却用另一种感觉传达。  
他们靠近彼此，第一次觉得这件事对于刚独处的他们是不需要多想的。传达的感觉和心情那么简单明朗。不是复杂，而是单纯的渴望。  
Thomas另一只手抚摸上Newt的脸颊，接着慢慢手臂往后环上对方的脖子。Newt抬起手手掌抚摸过Thomas的胳膊，随着对方拉近距离而一路往上，在肩后勾住。  
接着他们拥抱在了一起。  
肉体的拥抱。  
他们感受到了更真实，更表面，却更加清晰的拥抱。  
同时体内那揉合在一起的灵魂拥抱感也持续着，给他们里外同时到来热度。  
他们不约而同松开牵住的手，绕上对方，收紧双臂，将对方压入胸口，感觉到对方的存在。  
发丝擦过耳侧的痒，对方衣服布料的之地，对方肌肤的触感，传来的体温，体型下的温度，那带着起伏的呼吸…  
如此美好而怀念，令他们不想松开。  
“Newt，这是我的拥抱。我自身主动拥抱。”  
“我知道，”Newt在他肩头喃喃的咕哝。  
“这是我们的拥抱，从里到外。”Thomas的笑声传来，听不出是得意还是紧张。  
“记住了。”  
“不用记住，因为这感觉现在就在这里。”  
Newt再次感觉Thomas收紧手臂，而他自身也感觉胳膊似乎要永远松不开。他不会忘记的，可是他却觉得他似乎无法轻易抹除掉这份感觉，就好像每日都会想起。  
他的身体自身也从里到外都被刻下了最初最重要的一个记忆。

这是他们最深的拥抱。  
从虚到实。  
从内到外。  
从肉体到灵魂。


	4. We share warm

那次的拥抱总是让Newt难以忘怀，他甚至会在梦里回想起，从而惊醒。透过夜晚的黑暗盯着天花板，他感觉自己喘息变得混乱，也许是因为记忆，也可能是他为这样着迷的自己而紧张不安。  
Isaac会落在床头，那金色飘渺的身体在深色的背景下极其清晰，可却不刺眼。Newt抬起手指抚摸过猎鹰的脖颈，那份大气薄膜般的感觉让他好几次都想到Stephen。  
他想起来自己碰触狼的时候Thomas的表情，还有Thomas传达给他体内的抚摸，以及他和Thomas对望时的心跳…  
一切。  
Newt不得不抽回手指，用被子蒙住头，可这也不能阻止他胡思乱想。Thomas的脸就和烙印雕刻般印在他的眼帘之下，挥之不去。

那天拥抱过后，Thomas就离开了Newt家。不过他们并没有过于尴尬而不说话，也没有像是初恋少年青涩的逃跑。而是相互笑着说下次再约，学校再见。  
他们没有和学校里的同学或者周围人特意提起，只是他们彼此达成了共识。他们交往是要认真的，但是却不张扬，如果有人问起那么他们也不会回避。  
先知道的自然是Teresa，她在当天晚上回家就问了Newt如何，接着Gally也围坐在了沙发边。  
Newt一五一十的将他和Thomas探讨的soul mate知识分享出去，这耗费了好一段时间。等他讲到最后，他才觉得气氛在不知不觉里变得微妙。  
“所以…你俩拥抱了…”Gally声音显示出他自身有多么失神。好在他之前被soul mate过多信息量充斥，以至于他一直处于这个状态。难得他竟然没发火？  
Newt点了一下头，前倾身子双手肘撑在膝盖前，弓着背探出身子让自己可以不用注意另两人的脸。他盯着前面的茶几，看着没开封的贝壳蛋糕插在篮中，心里祈祷这话题赶紧结束。  
“灵魂被触摸…？虽然我不想说，可是这听着感觉很色，”坐在他另一侧的Teresa投出一颗炸弹，很快另一端的Gally猛的咳嗽一声表示训斥。可这哪里拦得住Teresa，“其实这很浪漫，我觉得可爱极了！如果你不介意，我想说，我很羡慕。”  
Newt在他们看不到的角度对着茶几前面黑屏的电视扬起一侧眉毛，不过他侧脸微妙变化还是映入了长辈们的眼里。Gally挺直身子，单手抱臂，另一只手指揉着额头，“你们是soul mate，嗯？所以你们理所当然的被对方吸引，对吧？”  
这才让Newt感觉到脸一路红到了脖子，他偏头越过上臂瞥向自己的哥哥。随即他装作淡定的哼笑出来，“你不用大惊小怪，你应该预料到了。”  
噢，自己在强装自然？Newt内心自嘲。  
Gally揉头的手几乎要插入肉里，他头疼的样子使得扭曲的表情把眉间堆起皱纹，“这不叫大惊小怪——”   
“所以你和Tom交往了？”Teresa将Gally的句子拦腰截断。她双手托腮撑在腿上，凑近自己的弟弟，笑容看起来充满了八卦的味道。  
Newt忍住不翻白眼，他无法自制的显示出有气无力的样子对Teresa露出白眼，“是的，我们在交往。”  
就在Teresa要站起身张开嘴欢呼出声的瞬间，Newt立马抬起食指指了过去，如同枪口似的让自己的姐姐安静，“但是！你不要到处乱说。我和Thomas都决定，如果有人问才说，没人问就不说！取决于别人。”  
“我不会乱说，”Teresa撅着嘴露出一副被诬赖的样子，其实她口气更像是忍笑，“如果别人问我呢？”  
Newt心里咯噔一下，沉默了几秒，“别人问…你就说吧…反正是事实。但是只有在别人问的时候！”Newt再三强调，“你是被动，不是主动。”  
Teresa露出恶作剧后被拆穿的坏孩子深情，移开目光却无法压制要得意笑出来的嘴角，缓缓坐回沙发上。  
这弄的Newt感觉很不放心，好在Gally加了一句，“不会乱说，我也不想让Thomas那小子太过得意。”毕竟怎么说自己看中的竞争对手竟然在和自己弟弟交往。  
“所以今天是你们交往是第一天？”Teresa轻声询问。  
Newt嘴巴一撇，一副苦笑的点了点头，他真不知道Teresa想知道那么多干嘛。  
“噢…”Teresa一边思考什么一边点了点头，“所以你们至少要经历一下，牵手，接吻——”  
“他们都拥抱了，”Gally露骨地纠正。  
“嗯，但是还是要经历牵手和亲吻的过程，”Teresa加重字音，“接着——”  
Newt还没来得及让她安静，Gally已经反应出来。他戳了一下Newt，“记得做好安全措施，要不然不饶你。”  
Newt重重发出一声嫌弃的叹气声，翻了一个眼白，受不了的从沙发上站起身。也许他反应太好笑，内心坚决认为“这一刻是作为长辈才享有的权利”的Gally和Teresa都毫不遮掩的发出大笑，而Newt只是回头给了他们一脸“受不了你们”的表情从两人间撤离。  
即使Gally再怎么比Teresa接受这件事的速度慢，可他还是享受调侃弟弟的感觉。Newt被他们弄的心神已乱，他可还没想得那么深和遥远。  
Isaac如同赞同Newt似的鸣叫一声（虽然他们是一体，所以只是Newt自身在赞同这份感觉），从墙上的挂灯上滑翔下来，轻盈的降落在Newt伸出迎接的手臂上。

此后的日子过的很平稳，即使开始交往，两个人都自觉的行事低调。在这半学年中，他们顶多就是拉了手，拥了抱。偶尔会听到Teresa在一边抱怨他俩太过纯情。  
最开始上学时，Newt和Thomas会约着在学校里碰面。一般是大堂或者足球队的更衣室，因为夏日很多时候足球队会早上训练，所以碰到Gally的几率也不小。  
“你们这样眉来眼去的，我真是看不下去了，”当他们每次隔着门互递眼神后（其实只是Newt不想进更衣室打扰，所以在门口对Thomas点头而已），Gally都会这样吐槽，接着换个地方站以确保不看他俩。  
在足球队中，知道Thomas情况的目前只有Jorge，Minho，Gally和Ben。顺便说Ben也从Teresa那里知道他们在交往的事情，因为身为Thomas队友兼Teresa男友的他对此变得敏感许多。  
Minho在知道Thomas和Newt交往后竟然一点也不吃惊，反而得意洋洋的说他早就料到了。  
按照原话，Minho当时正翘着腿手里转着圆珠笔，“自从知道你俩是soul mate的事情后，我就认为有这个倾向。其实我以为当天你们就会默契的开始恋情，结果你们比我想的要慢很多。”

随后过了一个多月，当Newt在七月初从Teresa车上（Gally一般都开机车去学校晨练，一般都是Teresa送Newt去学校，其实Newt考虑买自行车）下来时，他看到Thomas在学校停车场附近等他。  
“我只是想到要去见你，所以就来等了，”Thomas耸肩装作没事人的样子说，其实他口吻有点害羞。在一边的Teresa吹了口哨。  
“你不去训练吗？”Newt因为逆光而眯起眼睛。  
“我大概要被Gally杀了，”可Thomas口吻一点也不紧张。  
逗得Newt无奈摇头笑出声，“你怎么不怕被教练杀？”  
Thomas只是做了一个鬼脸。  
一些学生经过停车场会看向他们，但因为Thomas和Teresa本来就是老熟人，所以大家并不多在意。  
随后隔三差五Thomas就会等在停车场，Newt甚至在车还没打方向盘拐进学校就看到Stephen从学校附近奔了过来。而一般帮Thomas打掩护的都是Minho和Ben（Ben是有机会可以见Teresa，而Minho则是真的怕Jorge生气），他们会在适时的时候出来催Thomas。  
但这件事还是被强行收尾，夏日早上的训练必不可少，因此Thomas被Gally“威胁”后便很少可以抓到机会在这里等Newt。

当初Chuck在从Newt手里接过签名的照片时，激动得差点跪地上。而现在呢？Chuck和Jack在两周后就意识到了Newt的变化。毕竟Newt总是掐着点进教室，和他们早上碰面机会减少，午饭吃饭时间也缩短。  
“你和那个Thomas来往很多…你们走得很近么？”Jack有一天开口询问。  
其实Newt早就发现他们想问，但是如果他们不开口，那么Newt就懒得解释那么多。那日他们难得没有在柜子旁吃午饭，而是选择了人多的休息室。  
吃一半的时候Newt听到Minho叫他的声音，接着回头便看到了Stephen金色的大眼睛望着他。Newt一下子从桌子上站起身，很快看到Thomas站在门口好笑却温柔的望着他。  
Minho故意挤了个眼睛，先行一步去餐厅占位，留下了Thomas和Newt在门口聊几句。  
Thomas约他晚上吃饭，就在Thomas家附近。这话自然也被一旁的Chuck和Jack听到。在和Thomas分开后，Newt回头就看到了两双直勾勾的大眼睛。  
“我们走得是挺近的，”Newt耸了耸肩回答先前的问题，随后一本正经的解决午餐。  
“别忘了，他们家和Thomas他们都是老熟人，”Chuck一口严肃的纠正Jack。  
这话题就没了后续。  
可是第二天中午，Newt在学校餐厅购买汉堡的时候恰好排在了Thomas身后，而Minho不知道跑去了哪里。  
“你喜欢那个？”Thomas略微吃惊的发现Newt在盯着玉米热狗看。  
“为什么不可以呢？”Newt撇下一侧眉毛给对方个无奈反问的神色，当然Thomas只能赔笑说没什么。“以前小时候外出很喜欢买，所以挺怀念的，”Newt随后解释，“不过也许我会选培根汉堡。”  
“喜欢的话就买来吃，不打算么？”Thomas用小拇指指了指玉米热狗的玻璃。  
“我还没想好，”Newt咕哝着看了一眼Thomas前方，轮到Thomas就差三个人了，“我觉得光买它吃不饱，但是买了汉堡又太多。”Thomas一边嘟嘴一边挑起眉毛，似乎不能理解为何Newt会如此纠结。  
轮到Thomas是，Thomas除了买了打算要的鸡肉卷和薯条外，他有要了一根玉米热狗。他早就猜到Newt会吃惊的睁大眼睛，所以在付钱时他特意回头冲着对方晃了晃玉米热狗的棒子。  
“你也喜欢吃？”Newt买了培根汉堡付钱出来后，Thomas正在一边酱料台上挤番茄酱。  
“还好吧，”Thomas把汉堡夹在手臂和身子之间，一只手捧着薯条盒子，另一只手拿着热狗。接着他把热狗伸向Newt嘴角，“你吃一半，我吃一半。这样你就不会撑了，你也能吃到。”  
Newt突然有点脸红，尤其是对方在等着自己咬下去。他想抬手自己接过来，然而心里却有种感觉是想就这样让Thomas拿着自己咬下去。Thomas可能知道为何Newt脸红，他余光扫了一下周围，却决定不收回手。他自然而然往前凑近玉米热狗，一脸希望对方接受的样子。  
Newt道谢一声咬了上去，他确信自己目光里带着满意，可是很快他的嘴又从玉米热狗上弹开，“好烫？！”显然这是刚取出来没多久的，他只在玉米皮上留下了一厘米的小小齿印。  
Thomas忍不住笑起来，“那么我先来。”他露出牙齿很小心的咬开玉米皮，里面的热气一涌而出。可是Thomas没有退缩，他一面大口咬着，一面因为被热到而皱着眉头眯着眼。见他这样拼命的咬下里面发热的香肠而扭曲的表情，Newt半百无奈。  
最终Thomas撕下一节热狗，烫得他扬头张着嘴大口呼吸，想弄凉口中的香肠。可依旧太烫，害得他忍不住又是低头又是仰头的跺脚原地转了一圈。Newt在一边再也忍不住的笑弯了腰，“Tommy，你可以吹一吹它再咬。”  
“我…什么？你…啊….你叫我什么？”Thomas一口含糊的询问。  
“什么？”Newt自己也没反应出来。  
Thomas两三口咀嚼后吞下香肠，嘴还说不利落，“你，叫我Tommy。”  
“是…么？”Newt特意回想了一下才发现，自己不知道何时大脑里就出现了对于对方的昵称。这其实挺尴尬的，毕竟突然叫出来，还是对方第一个发现。再说他们正站在人群附近，这场景甚是微妙。  
“我喜欢，”Thomas为此傻笑起来，很果断的发表意见。不等Newt回答，他已经一副享受的接受了这件事。  
接下来，Thomas低头吹了吹玉米热狗，从横断面送去冷气让其快点凉掉。并将吹好的递给Newt，“轮到你了。”  
Newt张开嘴侧头避开前段露出来的棍子前端，却发现无从下口。Thomas发现他的难处后，好笑的立起热狗把整只签字塞进Newt手里让他自己拿着，“方便了？”  
“方便了，”Newt接受对方给予的一切好意，不好意思的点头。  
“开心了？”  
“开心了，”听着对方故意调侃撒娇般的问话方式，Newt果然还是控制不了的附和上去。  
最后演变成一人一口将这只热狗平分，而他们知道周围聚集了几双眼睛。等Thomas拿走被吃光的棍子丢进垃圾桶，他回头对Newt低语，“放学见，”便离开。  
“所以，你们在交往么？”刚回过身，Newt就被Jack迎了上来。  
“我们在交往，”Newt果断的回答。  
“圣母玛利亚！”Chuck因为兴奋和吃惊而涨红脸，感觉就和噎到似的，“这真是太帅了！真令人羡慕——啊！”他被Jack踩了一下脚，连忙改口，“不，我是说，这真是令人欣慰。恭喜你，不——额…祝贺你？呜，我是说…总之，真为你们高兴！”  
“谢谢，”Newt只是声音很柔和的望向朋友们。  
这件事也为当时在场的一些学生提供了证据，结果他和Thomas交往的事情不到一周竟然传遍了三分之一的学校。Newt吃惊得下巴要掉了，他不得不觉得仅此一秒就已经不需要低调，而且Thomas作为足球队成员本来就很值得关注。  
但没人知道soul mate的事情，毕竟那不是可以一眼看出来的事情，也不是值得拿着喇叭在学校广播的事情，因此他们两个人过起来普通情侣的校园日常。  
此后Jack和Chuck并不担心午饭时Newt去了哪里，因为一些时候Newt会加入Thomas和Minho的桌子。算起来大概平均一周里两天和Chuck他们在柜子那边，剩下三天和Thomas吃。  
Jack和Chuck会很自然的留给他们共享午饭的空间，但是唯独Minho不愿意一个人。Minho会很自然的欣赏这对新人，但是在Thomas质疑Minho为何不回避时，这位足球队队长就会抱起双币，“伙计，你想让我一个人去哪？你看，那边是情侣，那里也是情侣。然后那群是女人帮，而那群是男人帮。”  
Newt和Thomas回头看向其他桌子，的确都是Minho不能随便轻易插入的。Minho不放弃抱怨，继续指向Teresa和Ben，“那边也是情侣。”接着指向Gally和他的一群朋友，“那边是…额，好吧，我去那边。”接着他拿起来饭盒投奔Gally。  
望着Minho离开的身影，Thomas和Newt面面相觑，随后享受真正属于他们的私人空间。然而一般这状态只会持续一次，下次桌子上还会有Minho的身影。

在他们交往的事情传入学校里的两周后，Newt看到Thomas早上等在他们家门口。Thomas的父亲给他买了一辆二手车，而在训练变得一周三次后，Thomas就会来接Newt。  
但相比开车，Newt更享受和Thomas一起步行去学校。于是天气好的时候，他们会用短信决定今天要不要走路。Isaac和Stephen喜欢冲在他们前方相互打闹，而Newt会握向Thomas的手，随后被对方一路牵到学校。  
Newt逐渐发现自己很早就接受了这件事，他自己都没意识到的情况下已经习以为常。望着眼中出现的两只灵兽，他会感到安心，就像是他知道Thomas就在这里和他彼此扣住十指般的安心。  
在学校里，Isaac和Stephen总是会找到彼此。这本来是一件可以去控制的事情（按照常理），可Thomas和Newt发现他们根本控制不了去想对方。  
他们可能会在走廊里碰面，体育场碰面，餐厅碰面，甚至在厕所碰面。绝大多数原因都是其中一方跟随着自己的灵兽一路寻来，即使解释说“我只是来追它”的，但他们都很清楚为什么。  
于是后来演变成再见面根本不需要理由，两个人会手拉手走过走廊。

秋天来到这城市，风从闷热慢慢化作了清爽，随即又开始步入冷意的范围。球队的训练会沿着运河湖畔一路跑个大圈，而Thomas领着Newt沿着路线参观过。  
后来Thomas发现Newt会坐在这条河上最老的那座桥旁，从马路到下面河岸所形成的草坡上，老旧斑驳的台阶架起来。  
“Hi，Tommy，”最先开口打招呼的是Newt。  
当时Thomas正在跑步，他排在第三位。当前两个人路过后Newt就注意到训练队伍经过，他从上面第五个台阶站起身，望着Thomas的身影从桥端出现。  
“Hi，Newtie，”Thomas因为喘息而促其眉头眯着眼睛，嘴巴张得老开，但他在见到Newt后很快露出开心的样子。Stephen在Thomas身侧耳朵立起，随后冲下草地隔着楼梯扶手跑到Newt身旁。  
他们不太会在不告知的情况下碰触对方的灵兽，毕竟有那种反应会使得他们措手不及。更主要是的，现在他们总能碰到一起，所以一点也不担心。手机里的短信也都留着纪录，日期一日挨着一日。  
“我其实不喜欢被叫Newtie，”Newt仰着脸，他站在台阶上没动。Thomas也依旧停留在台阶上面，他们上下隔着五节阶梯。  
“为什么？”Thomas对身后的跑来的Minho点点头，Minho比了个拇指跑远，Thomas这才慢慢下了台阶。他停在了Newt上一个台阶上，面对面的把手搭在了Newt肩头。  
“以前在学校有一个人天天这样叫我，只是因为他嫉妒我成绩比他好，”Newt双手插在牛仔裤兜里耸了耸肩，微微晃动身子带着对方手臂来回摇，“虽然对我没什么，只是不顺耳。”  
“那么后来你和他怎么样了？”Thomas脸上挂着轻松的笑容，扬起一侧眉角随后松开手，他手肘撑在栏杆扶手上找到了个轻松舒服的姿势。  
“我在成绩上把他狠狠摔在了后面，还在写作比赛上拿了第一，然后他就乖乖闭上嘴了。”  
“好样的，实力派，”Thomas拍了拍手，这浮夸动作让Newt哼笑出声。随后Thomas瞥了一眼手表时间，“我该走了，训练完见，Newt。”面对Thomas跑回原路的身影，Newt果然觉得从Thomas口中叫出来的名字如此好听。  
Newt后来常来这里，他喜欢坐在老旧的石阶上看着河岸。一侧的桥上偶尔有车子路过，巨大的阴影把眼前的景物分出了层次。河水从中流过，隔岸看着对面若隐若现的人在树木栏杆之间穿行，背景被城市大楼和天空渲染。另一侧的河水一直延伸，不知道要历经多少才能通向大海。  
他放学后会一边等Thomas一边在这里看书，偶尔写生。别看Newt这样，他其实以前在英国还特意参加过美术活动，只是来美国后便懒得再弄。绝大多数时间他会选择写作业或者听歌，Thomas总会知道来这里找他。  
随着夜晚拉长，他可以坐在这里看书的时间也缩短。不过他却喜欢欣赏河对岸的夜景，甚至晚上吃完饭还会和Isaac来这里遛弯，但更多时候他都会和Thomas相见。  
Gally和Teresa倒是没问那么多，谁都知道恋爱中的孩子什么样。Teresa也三天两头和Ben出去，而Gally据说在健身房遇到了依偎心仪的健美女性，整天忙个不停。

“Hi，Handsome，”这次又是Newt先开口，等他到底河畔的时候Thomas已经等在那里。  
Thomas坐在阶梯入口处，脚往下踩在第一节上。Stephen在前方的草地上慢跑兜着圈，它金色光丝编制出来的轮廓在夜色的草地上如同一副画作。路边的灯光隔着台阶有一点距离，分明隔开的亮度使得Newt并不容易看到Thomas，好在Isaac飞了过去。  
“Hi，Beautiful，”Thomas特意逗笑了Newt。接着他起身伸出手，等着Newt走上前牵住。  
“我觉得你应该叫我handsome，”Newt握住对方手以后特意说，但是他的声线显然并不在乎这个问题。Isaac从它身上飞过，接着冲入高处，落在了路灯上端。  
“因为你用了，”Thomas侧身让Newt先走在前面，他才不会说“女士优先”呢，因为那样大概Newt真的会生气。  
“那么我下次应该叫你beautiful——啊！呜额——？！”Newt突然脚下一滑，他身子向后倒去。脚踩空，石阶的边缘擦过他左脚的脚踝，接着那条腿向下方滑出。他发出一声短促的呻吟，而另一只脚还踏在原地，此刻因为他突然摔倒而跪下，膝盖向外撞在栏杆上。他一只手下意识握住Thomas，另一只手抓住栏杆，指甲弄的生疼。  
Thomas猛然拉住他的手，向上提起防止他滚下阶梯。接着Thomas冲上去垫住他的背，而Thomas也因为突如其来的情况被撞到，他搂住Newt一屁股坐到台阶上，后背被阶梯连磕几下。  
他们向下各滑了一节台阶，随后安全停在了中途。Newt几乎可以听到心脏的跳动速度，他长舒一口气向后躺在了Thomas肚子上。两个人的手还因为紧张而攥在一起，也因为摔倒方向的扭曲而拧得很痛。  
“Shit…”Thomas总算回过神挤出一话。随着这句话他们终于拿回了身体主控权，松开手。Thomas往后手肘支在台阶上，仰头舒口气。  
“好危险，”Newt坐在对方身下第二个台阶上，他向后靠在Thomas身上，双手向外搭于对方分开的大腿。接着他挪动身子调整好自己的双脚，“扭到了…”他的左脚不光后面被擦破点皮，还扭到了。但是并不严重，过几天就会好。  
他们彼此就这样一上一下坐着，惊魂未定。  
“这个梯子太老了，这一片都是这运河最老的地方，”Thomas解释道，“台阶都有点风化，前端很圆滑。你要小心点，这很危险。”  
“我的疏忽，下次注意，”Newt没告诉Thomas之前他也滑倒过呢，所幸只有两节台阶。这大概是这里唯一不好的地方，不过Newt并不会因此就不来，因为他总能保持好心情面对风景。  
Thomas重新直起身子，用胸口托起Newt的头。双手从金发人的两侧垂下，松垮垮的搂住对方脖子上。他们的灵兽刚才也起了不小骚动，此刻都围到了他们身旁。  
Newt很自然的接受了Thomas小小的拥抱，他感觉这样的碰触很舒服，不禁继续枕在对方胸口附近。而Thomas则把下巴撑在Newt头顶，不管金发男孩如何抱怨不许做，可Thomas还是穷追不舍的垫上前。  
“你还好吗？刚才你后背应该磕到了吧？”Newt再次移动头把对方下巴甩下去后，仰头询问。  
好在Thomas是不会敢出来用下巴垫Newt额头的恶作剧，他只是低下头看向那双大眼睛。透过远处的路灯，这里光线并不充足，Newt棕色的瞳仁显然就如同黑色，可是依旧吸引着Thomas。  
“我还好，”Thomas声音含糊而飘渺。  
凉意透过阶梯传入他们的身体，可谁都没起身。这样坐在对方怀中令Newt感觉到一片暇意，同时那和石头以及空气截然不同的体温也随着Thomas的拥抱传来，他们彼此的靠近使得Newt思绪中撩起另一份感觉。  
Newt没再多问，他仰头向上继续盯着对方。阴影下他的soul mate面容并清晰，可他知道那个就是Thomas。  
随着Thomas的脸慢慢接近，手从他肩头向上移动，最终轻柔的捧住他的脸。  
Newt的金发向后贴于Thomas随着吸气而微微浮动的胸口，他自身扬起的喉咙也屏住了呼吸。  
随即Thomas的吻落了下来，柔软而湿润。  
他们起先只是小心翼翼的贴在一起，随着Thomas向下而有轻微的压力。  
Newt身子一瞬间有些绷紧，他的腿在台阶上蜷起。却没有产生过渡紧张的情绪而紧并，反而因为享受和失神而微微分开，撑在地面。  
他们一上一下，方向相反。  
鼻尖擦过彼此的下巴，因为过于近的肌肤和视野而闭起眼帘。  
接着他们的双唇分开了两秒。  
在这两秒钟他们用一秒意识到了自己在做什么，又用了一秒明白了自己现在想做什么。  
伴随换气，他们的唇这次选择相互猛然碰击，和心跳还有呼吸一同被暂停。  
锁在一起，对方的味道伴随着从未接触的舌尖温度扩散，鼻子吐出的气息发出轻微的声响洒在彼此的肌肤上。  
Thomas的双腿因为激动收紧，围在Newt身体两侧。而Newt撤回的胳膊架在上方，手指揪住了Thomas喜欢的运动长裤。Thomas的掌心微微施加了一点力度，沿着Newt下颚的线条托住捧紧，将Newt固定在他的亲吻之下。  
没人会注意这片阴影下的他们。唯有河对岸的夜景，还有那光线触及不来的路灯。

虽然两个人单独会面约会的机会不少，比如吃个饭或者去商场，但正式提出来以“约会”为明义的约会却是在万圣节前一周。  
Thomas开车带着Newt去了河对面另一个区的动物园，Newt一直开玩笑说这真是值得纪念的第一次约会，因为有好多双眼睛盯着他们看。  
就这样，他们渐渐步入了冬日，天气转冷，然而他们的恋爱却在学校间早已被传开。  
一切都和他们当初想的不同。现在Newt发现他和Thomas的相处如此自然，就好像他们已经交往很久，习惯了对方存在。开始时他还对soul mate略带猜疑，可是后来他觉得Thomas就是为了这刻等待而出现的。  
他们谁都没有开启过这个话题，询问过这种神奇的感觉，只是觉得持续下去是最好。当他们知道对方存在，并且和对方享受他们独有的视野和灵兽时，安心和愉悦就会自然而然的浮现。

这日Newt在晚饭前也和Thomas约好在河边见面。这座城市的雪并不算很多，几天前的薄雪几乎都已经化光了。Newt穿上他双排扣大衣，围上围巾，带了一顶针织帽。他站在台阶边上看着运河河面，也不知道这座城的河会不会结冰。  
他手机震动，Thomas的名字配合着字体出现在屏幕上端。Thomas说他会晚到，因为他和他父母有点闹不和。Newt有些担心，因为他知道因为球队训练以及约会，Thomas的历史以及数学成绩一落千丈，不过他的其他科目保持的还不错。  
Newt叫对方别担心，随后便开始沿着河岸来回踱步给自己温暖，Isaac翱翔在他头顶的夜空里。可是过了将近要一小时，Thomas依旧没有出现，想来Thomas大概被纠缠不休。  
《抱歉，他们和我纠缠个不停，我现在在厕所里给你发短信。他们已经大发雷霆了，我觉得我必须去应付一下我爸。》  
Newt看到新的短信后咬了咬嘴唇，因为如果闹急了他很怕Thomas会和他父亲打起来。最后他拇指按下了几个字母，《冷静点，我会等你的。》  
Newt的不得不庆幸在兜里装了一副手套以防万一，他戴上手套后将围巾拉高护住脖子和脸下端。接着他坐在了阶梯附近的草地边缘，垫在路边，用鞋地揉着失去颜色的草地。  
他偶尔隔着手套挫着手，一会又用手套捂住耳朵，时而在口里动动舌头顶顶那冻僵的脸。  
不过时间一分一秒的过度，Thomas依旧没出现。《我想这边事情一时半会弄不完。今日你就先回去吧，外面太冷，》 Thomas的短信让Newt快速拿起。也许Thomas是在慌乱下没有检查就发来，有几个字母按错了，可是Newt依旧能看明白。  
《我还好，我带了帽子，围巾和手套。再等一会。》Newt算了一下时间，他们没有作业也没有安排，所以其实回家也无所事事。如果回家锁在屋里，他更会一心想着Thomas，也许在这里等待更符合他。  
《我会尽可能陪你，》Thomas回复。  
Newt原地踏脚了一会，他知道今晚Thomas应该抽不出来时间了。他并不能强求Thomas，也不能去他家里打扰，毕竟这是他们家的问题。可是从文字上看，Thomas状态还不错，所以Newt不认为会惹出来很大麻烦。  
伴随着Isaac的叫声，Newt回身却看到一抹金色的身影。Stephen独自从远处跑来，穿过路灯的光晕站到了Newt眼前，喘息中发出野性的气息，可是却温柔的凑近用那金色不实体的鼻尖端蹭了蹭Newt的脸。  
这感觉和动物不同。没有实感，却又能感觉触感。没有皮毛，也没有喘息和温度。  
可是Newt却变得满足。  
“陪我吗…？”他笑着咕哝，搂住了Stephen的脖子。  
因为来不了，所以便用灵魂陪伴吗？  
即使人不在，可是灵魂在。  
Thomas依旧在这里。  
Newt低头看着迎向自己的狼，那金色光亮的眼睛此刻显得那么清晰而真实。毋庸置疑，这是Thomas的眼睛。  
Thomas依旧注视着他。  
Newt坐在那里，搂着Thomas的灵魂，亲了亲狼的额头。  
他和灵兽一同望着河面，又发呆了半小时。最后他发了短信给Thomas，便带着两只灵兽回了家。  
他扑在床上，却不见Stephen离开。“要陪我到底么？”他笑着对灵兽说。Stephen鼻子里发出一声咕噜，轻盈的跳上床，甚至根本没让床颤动一下。它安安静静的窝在了Newt身侧，任由金发男孩抚摸它的后背。  
一直到了十一点多，Thomas才得以抽空打电话给他。听着那边Thomas的道歉，Newt只是笑着说没关系。   
《Stephen就留在那里吧，陪你。》  
“我可以当作你要和我一起睡么？”Newt盘腿坐在穿上坏笑的调侃过去，而手里玩着Stephen拿摸起来触感微妙而耳朵。  
《额…可以…还有不要老弄耳朵。》  
Newt赶紧收回手，毕竟灵体的感觉会传入主体身上。Newt涨红了脸，不好意思抓了抓自己的头发。他清了清喉咙，“但是谢谢你陪我，即使是灵魂，可是我很开心。”  
《你这样说我就放心多了…》透过电话也可以听出来Thomas的不好意思。  
Newt忍不住扬起嘴角，他用手指扣着裤线，望着Stephen的眼睛，“你今天还好吧？”  
他更担心Thomas有没有和家长大打出手，还好这是没发生， 虽然中途发火让他自己不小心把手背搭载了门框上有些发肿。Thomas哭笑不得，《被骂得很惨，因为我中途走神了。》  
“什么？这时候你都可以走神吗？”  
《都是因为…你，》Thomas窘迫的说，害得Newt闭上嘴，《因为你抱了Stephen吧？当时体内一热，大脑就空了。感觉那些骂声都不什么，反而比较享受——》  
“Tommy？！”Newt叫出来，他觉得自己声音是不是可以贯穿到别的房间，“你别胡思乱想，这种时候——…噢…我想，这的确挺难办的，不过感觉你心情没那么糟糕。”  
《现在听到你说话就感觉很好，》Newt可以想象出来对面Thomas耸肩的样子，《那么我明天接——Isaac？！》  
突然打断的惊呼让Newt心满意足，“Isaac留在你那边，我陪你。”  
沉默了一会，Thomas压低了声音，《要和我睡吗？》  
“要。”  
于是那一夜他们互换了灵兽，各自将对方的灵魂拥入床上，暖入被窝。  
他们体内深处溢满炙热的温度，被深深拥抱住的感觉，甚至自己不再独自一人。  
冬日的夜晚，不再寒冷。


	5. We share wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节短篇！圣诞快乐！

“Brenda，把你的屁股往边上挪一挪，我需要把电脑放在这里。”  
Brenda听到这句话以后，狠狠的把手中的杂志合了起来。她抬起头，短发下面那双精悍的眼睛怒视着自己的哥哥。“噢，Thomas。你不知道你会把这套沙发坐漏么？我只是在捍卫它。”  
Thomas一只手臂拖着笔记本电脑，另一边手指还悬在触摸键盘上。他杵在茶几边上，越过笔记本的屏幕看向依旧翘着二郎腿一动不动的妹妹。他扬起一侧眉毛，满脸无语，“我觉你再不移开一点，它就走形了。所以，你到底让不让我坐下来？”  
“你现在站在那里也挺好的，不是吗？”  
“别忘了，我现在在查Boxing Day商品里有你想要的那台电脑。”Thomas撇着嘴把电脑调了一圈，将网页上的价钱和商品展现在Brenda面前。  
但是短发女孩不为所动，她抱着的双臂似乎永远都会因为Thomas的话而解不开，“看来我需要好心告诉你，我的台式电脑还好好的。我也知道如何上网查。”  
他们两个人同时翻了一个白眼，结果谁都没看到谁。Thomas脚边的Stephen也是别开了头，它抖动的耳朵尖端挥出一点点淡淡的金丝，转瞬即逝。  
母亲对他们的斗嘴充耳不闻，毕竟这是兄妹两个人日常表现。除了斗嘴外，Thomas依旧是那个呵护妹妹的哥哥，而Brenda也依然是那个支持哥哥的妹妹。  
此刻厨房的半合并式的餐桌上摆满九个方形石雕装饰品，那是哥特和文艺复兴的结合。有琴键，花雕，鸟笼，骷髅等等图案。而他们的母亲正在研究如何排版组合，才能在他们家墙上展现出最美最奢华的一面。  
Thomas不多废话，他一屁股坐在了沙发上，硬是把Brenda被挤到一边。Brenda皱着眉头发出小声的抱怨，但为了他们腿不相互压到，迫不得已往边上移开。  
看着Thomas将电脑放在茶几上，Brenda一脸嫌弃，“你就不能好好的问我？”  
“我说话的时候一般你听进去多少？”Thomas目光不离屏幕。随着拇指滑动，他寻找到父亲看上的那台BBQ烧烤炉。当然，Thomas可不知道Boxing Day那天他们要怎么快速抢到和搬运这么大的东西，但他们的父亲总有招，只是看来他们就要少一只手去抢别的了。  
Brenda靠入他们家的沙发，手指摸着另一边的指甲，她这次涂了牛奶咖啡色的指甲油，“餐桌上你让我给你那盐和胡椒的时候，我有给你。你把钥匙锁家里的时候，我有给你来开门。上次买披萨的时候，我特意从家里给你送钱包过去。丢三落四的Tom。”  
“Wow，”Thomas故作夸张的感慨，侧身托腮，“盐和胡椒是每次饭桌上都要放的，你只是例行公事。家门钥匙是因为这也是你家。还有披萨，那是因为我说我请你。”  
“你何时那么斤斤计较了？”  
“我想我需要奉还给你。”  
Thomas和Brenda大眼瞪小眼，好像这是国际谈判。  
最终他们听到父亲的话插进来，“孩子们，长大点。”  
两个人肩膀总算松弛，Thomas低头继续弄电脑，而Brenda拿起来那本杂志似乎无心再看的从沙发上离开。  
此刻门铃响起来，不过Brenda完全无视掉的上了楼，这让他们的父亲无奈的叹口气，从厨房餐桌椅子上起身去开门。按照突然响起来的音乐声，看来是教会传教的，可以隐约听到一男一女的声音。  
如果让Thomas评论自己的父亲，那么大概就是太不会拒绝人，看来他的父亲又要在门口站上好半天停那边的人唠叨。家里其他三个人早就习惯这画面，谁都没有要去救他的打算。  
就在Thomas和母亲商量好Boxing Day那天追加一套耳机后，Brenda背着手面带微笑笑容走如客厅。Thomas抬起头的瞬间就觉得没好事，在确认到妹妹那上扬的嘴角后更是一阵寒意流过后背。  
“你干了什么好事，Brenda？”Thomas不禁坐直身子，怎么看对方目标都是自己，“不要告诉我坏消息。”  
“那么我就告诉你好消息，”Brenda强忍着笑意，却无法掩饰她得意洋洋的气势，“恭喜你，我亲爱的哥哥。你终于鼓起勇气约你的男友去圣诞舞会了，我真为你…感到骄傲？虽然你的手法老套到让我不能直视。”  
“什——”  
“噢，Tome，你终于约Newt了吗？”他母亲含笑的抬起头瞥了一眼儿子，随后又很快低头看回雕刻，“我以为你上上个星期就约好了。”  
Thomas在和Newt交往后两个月后才告诉自己的父母，因为他们家一个亲亲也是同性恋，所以他父母对此并没有什么意见，反而责怪Thomas通知的太晚了。他们还邀请过Newt来家里做客过两次，甚至共进了一次晚餐，加上Thomas每次都一脸痴迷的谈论校里校外和Newt的事迹（Brenda说她耳朵都要长茧了），所以父母对Newt这个名字一点也不陌生。  
“你别这样说，妈妈。我可是以为他们交往后就约定好了的，”Brenda故作失望的抛给母亲一个可怜的神情。  
Thomas就和沙发着火了似的从座位上跳起来，“Brenda，你到底怎么知道——”  
还没说完，Brenda就从背后拿出来一张对折的信纸在空中挥了挥。  
Thomas顿时作出反应，他如同火箭似的蹬开原地，并快速闪过茶几冲向Brenda，“你怎么找到的？！”  
Brenda也反应敏捷，快速后退，绕过踮脚的沙发矮凳跑去另一头。顺便她还推了一脚踮脚矮凳，这让Thomas不得已后退半步拉出空档，“你觉得你藏东西的地方有新意吗？”  
“还回来！”Thomas一腿拨开矮凳跑过去，而Brenda挂上胜利的笑容欢呼一声，高举信纸绕去了沙发后面。两个人隔着沙发和茶几开始了对崎，“我真搞不懂，这东西有什么可以藏的？你竟然不放在自己屋子里，而大费周章夹在走廊书架里的画册中，真是搞不懂，谁还会用这个方法？”  
“这不关你的事！”  
“我是你妹妹，当然管我的事，”Brenda收回手将信封摆在自己眼前，这迫使Thomas眼睛睁得几乎形成了一个完美的圆，“我很担心亲爱的兄长，毕竟你可是从来没邀请过人去圣诞舞会。”  
Thomas脸从黑到绿，再到红，“我…邀请过。”  
“但是那次对方拒绝了不是吗？”Brenda很快结果话。  
那是Thomas8年级（初二）的时候，而被拒绝后的Thomas差不多一周内都变得话很少。弄的Brenda以为他发烧了，而Minho则动用了各种嘴炮技能尝试换回Thomas的精神。  
“我们真该看看，也许可以提提意见，”这样说着Brenda快速瞥了一眼厨房，而他们的母亲打趣似的哼笑几声，显然她也很感兴趣。  
天…女人真可怕！Thomas内心在呐喊。  
Brenda单手夹着信封，用食指拨开折痕。Thomas一个箭步上去，可终究还是晚了一步。Brenda如同一直灵活的小狐狸快速的赤脚踩过沙发，富有弹跳力的跃到了另一侧。这让刚敢去另一端的Thomas扑了个空，而且他们的距离不变。  
从小玩追人的游戏时，Thomas就没有抓住过Brenda。即使Thomas跑步飞快，可是Brenda更擅长躲避，大部分时间里Thomas根本刹不住车也拐不了弯。  
他们一家可以说都相当有体育天分，母亲上学时是排球队的主力，而父亲则在另一个学校当足球队教练。Thomas对足球的热情也来源于父亲，不过他当年义无反顾但要选择不一样的学校脱离家长的监控享受校园生活，但难处便是如果两个学校比赛起来他们一家根本不知道应该给哪边喊加油。  
此外别看Brenda如今没有什么体育活动项目，可她从小就爱冒险。初三和高一的时候她甚至和一帮不知道哪里认识的朋友组成了跑酷队伍，她跑酷玩的竟然相当顺手。于是当Thomas无意间撞见自己妹妹宛如刺客似的穿过大街房顶时，他吓得差点犯了心脏病。这事他们一直没和家长透露，不过在父母要发现之际，Brenda已经放弃了活动。  
“亲爱的Newt，”Brenda郑重其事的念出来，“这有点肉麻，现在写信都不会这样开头…要有创意——”  
“闭嘴，”Thomas自暴自弃的哀嚎，肩膀耷拉下去。  
Brenda无视Thomas继续念，“我想我现在这样邀请你有些晚，不过我想你心中也有数（Brenda吐了吐舌头），对此我表示很抱歉。我想邀请你和我一起参加23号学校的圣诞舞会，而22号我会返校去帮忙装饰会场。”  
所有的学校都在昨天刚刚放假，不过23号学校特意召集能来的学生参加舞会。会场并不大，因为校长聊到很多学生可能会去圣诞旅行。不过这依旧是个好时机，Thomas不想错过任何能和Newt共同留下特殊回忆的机会。  
他思考如何才能弄的有点浪漫和意义，所以他选在写信，并打算当天偷偷塞到Newt可以发现的地方…然而他还没想好是哪里。  
“我愿意和你共度23号一整天，”Brenda嘴不停，并且在Thomas要动时就余光察觉。看见Brenda秒速后退，Thomas只得无奈停步。“我愿意约你上午去市中心影院看星球大战…星球大战？”  
“新上映的，他最喜欢那个系列，”Thomas语调呆板的回答妹妹的疑问，看来他已经放弃挣扎。  
“好吧，随便吧，”Brenda耸肩，而另一端Thomas换成了单腿承受重量，一副死火山般憋住无奈的样子抱臂，自弃的盯着妹妹。Brenda大眼睛瞥向他，加快了念的速度，“然后我们可以在新开的那家韩国餐厅共进午餐，据说那家的烤肉很好吃。如果你愿意，我们可以下午逛街，或者带你去咖啡店聊聊天…”  
“不要说什么无聊，”在Brenda脸色刚变时，Thomas瞬间抬手掌心向前阻止了对方的发言。他别开目光深吸一口气，等转回眼睛后，他发现Brenda刚闭上嘴咽回想说话的那口气，抿住的嘴角一副觉得自己哥哥没救的样子。  
Thomas加重了口里字音，“我会按照他喜好更改行程，这个仅供参考。”  
此时家里大门关上，他们的父亲一副被冻僵的样子缩着脖子回来。不过在看到自家孩子们如同要决战般隔着沙发茶几相对而站的形势后，他选择默默擦着墙边绕去厨房…  
“不知道你对于舞会的着装有什么想法，也许我们可以去店里看看。随后我们一同去学校。假设在时间充裕的情况下，如果你不想吃学校的东西，我们可以提前吃点别的。”  
“当你要邀请人的话，并主动担当计划好一天约会行程的指责时，”他们的父亲显然从母亲那里知道信是写给谁的，于是插了进来，“你最好写的明确一点，跟着计划走。”  
Brenda瞥向父亲，又回头望想Thomas，点点头。  
“比如计划去哪家餐厅，要不要定位。”父亲继续说，母亲也下笑着看向丈夫。谁知道他们想到了什么，也许是他们年轻时候的情史？“确定好几点要到学校，接着把前面的顺清楚。不过偶尔有改变也是可以理解，给点小惊喜也不错。”  
Thomas根本没想到小惊喜是什么，望着父母在厨房里接吻，Thomas反而一阵紧张。  
介于Brenda把信递给了他，Thomas三步并作两步的绕过沙发一把将其夺了回来…但是以为心情而忽略掉手劲，他把信抓皱了。面对Brenda一脸震惊的盯着他手里的信，Thomas不想被多提点的转身回去楼上。  
关上门后，他低头看向信封，看来需要重新写张纸。他乍舌自我讽刺道，“Great。”

＊＊＊  
＊＊＊

两天后，Thomas带着信封在早上七点不到就出了门。他们家人还在睡觉，Brenda也不例外的借着假期睡懒觉。Thomas当然也想抱住床不动，可是相比床他更想抱住Newt。  
不对，只是他现在很兴奋，很紧张。因为他要偷偷给Newt送舞会邀请函。  
他对Newt家一点也不陌生，即使并不能说老来，但在Newt来美国前他已经被Teresa邀请过许多次。  
他没有走前门，而是从后院翻了过去…庆幸这时间点，附近住宅区没人看见他，要不然可能会报警。  
Stephen轻盈的越过墙，它高度的弹跳和无声的落地让它看起来极其轻，展现出它本身就是灵魂。金色的狼宛如羽毛似的划过空气，擦过淡淡黄色的光。接着灵兽知道Thomas在想什么，于是率先跑去了这家屋子的后门。  
Gally方面面向前门和街道反方向，是这里的主卧室，所以Thomas不用担心会被发现且被大吼大叫。而Teresa则是面向街道一侧，但是这点她一定没起。Thomas直到Newt窗户对折街道和后院，所以这里是最近的。  
但是卧室们都位于二楼，好在Newt房间的位置算是相当好。Thomas可以借助后门门廊的屋顶还有车棚爬上去。如果你要问Thomas为何要爬楼？因为他打算偷偷把信留在Newt窗外，借着敲敲窗户躲在窗边上，等对方开门拿到信的时候给个惊喜…  
对，就是Thomas的计划。  
“我计划有那么糟糕么？”Thomas轻声咕哝看向自己灵兽，似乎Stephen是自己共犯般（虽然也差不多）。而狼只是鼻子吐出气息，发出一声坚定的哼响，随后小跑穿过草地停在车库旁。Thomas明白为何Stephen如此执着，因为灵兽显示本体的内心。即使Thomas担心会很糟，可他已经下定决心要如此做。  
就在Thomas计算好要从那里约上二楼，并跑去后门附近准备行动时。门锁清脆的一响，门就开了。Thomas心脏差点从嘴里吐出来，他一只脚还刚踩上门口边木箱，打算爬去垃圾桶。  
他来不及下去，等踩到地面，里面的人已经走了出来。  
“Tommy？！”是Newt，他穿着墨绿色登山外套，金色的头发因为脖子上堆起的围巾而微微膨起发尾。他显然被Thomas吓了一跳，倒吸气的同时一只手捂住胸口附近。  
感谢上苍，至少是Newt！  
“Hiiiiiiii…”Thomas快速挪动脚步让自己看起来自然点，殊不知自己表现的多么僵硬尴尬。  
Newt很快就因为周围的安静而压低声音，他在身后小心地关上后门。他背着一个小包，脸因为刚从屋中移动到冷空气里而微微皱在一起。“Hi…”  
“好巧，Newt，”Thomas感觉自己张着嘴的样子一定傻透了，可是对面的Newt也张着嘴蹦不出来几个词。他们谁都没料到会在这里这样见面，显然不知道该从哪里说起。  
Newt因为Thomas出现而感到惊喜，可是又因为不知道为何Thomas在这里而感到不确定，同时Thomas似乎还读到了一丝紧张不安的味道。  
Newt巧克力色的眼睛来回扫视Thomas的脸，最后上下打量一番，“你…你在我家后院…后院里？”  
如果往日，大概Thomas会因为Newt把肯定句和疑问句混合的行为用作玩笑。可是此刻不能这样，因为Thomas有一半都要属于入侵民宅。不过这是他男朋友，所以也不算？  
不管了，Thomas一片混乱，他下意识摸了摸自己羽绒服的上衣口袋，简直可以隔着布料感受到那封信的质感和厚度。他快速眨着眼睛，为自己的行为感到窘迫，“额…对，我在你的后院…”  
这是什么见鬼的回答？！Thomas吐槽自己。  
不知道是因为被自己带动，还是别的原因，Newt也不安的来回在两条腿上转移重量。他轻微晃动的动作带动了脚，两只球鞋的内侧微微摩擦，“你来我家后院做什么？”  
好在按照Newt的表现，Thomas相信他的男友是不会报警的。  
既然如此，Thomas还是干最该干的事情。  
他慎重其事的从兜里拿出来心，双手捧着递给了Newt。面对金发男孩吃惊的表情，Thomas反而一脸严肃，“这是我写给你的邀请信。Newt，23号愿不愿意和我一起去学校的圣诞舞会？”  
Newt仅差一秒就嘴巴张成O型，好在他先发出来声音，“你知道的…我是你男友，我当然会接受。”  
“额…我知道，”在信被接走后，空出来的手似乎没地方放似的揉了揉自己的头发，“但是即使如此，我觉得还是应该邀请你一下。你知道，就是正式的。”  
Newt哭笑不得，“你可以直接开口问我，我不会拒绝的。”  
“因为咱们从来没讨论过这个问题，我本来想给你惊喜。我想着跑去二楼你窗户外面，把信留在那里，然后敲你窗户…”说得Thomas自己都脸发烫。  
Newt更是比他早脸红，本来外表年龄就显小的Newt随着睁大眼睛，微张的嘴唇，此时分外可爱。Thomas一瞬间有点失神，好在不知道哪里飞来的Isaac绕着他们低空转了一圈，唤回了Thomas的注意力。  
“谢谢你，Tommy，”Newt小小声的说，但是他表情却带着欣喜和羞涩，“我很抱歉我们都没提到这件事，但是我一直都觉得你心里已经默认了。”  
“其实我也一直以为你默认的，”Thomas一边说一边点头，“说真的，Newt，我知道你会答应的。可是我想正式邀请你，因为我怕如果晚了，万一你安排了别的事情…”  
“不，不…我一直都等着可以和你一起去舞会，”Newt连连摇头，“毕竟是我们交往后第一个舞会。”  
“我知道，”Thomas心满意足，他傻笑着起来。不过还是有些羞涩，目光示意了一下对方手里捏着的信封，“但是写信这个，会不会有点傻？”  
“不会，”Newt快速否认，这让Thomas心里顿时舒畅百倍。可Newt反而欲言又止，随后他露出一个腼腆的笑容，“因为我本来也要问同样的话的…”  
还不等Thomas问说什么，Newt已经从背上取下自己的包。随后他拿出来了一封信递给了Thomas，“因为我也写了信给你。对，没错，就是关于舞会的。”  
Thomas不加掩饰的露出夸张的表情，Isaac因为Newt内心的狂跳而频繁的扇动翅膀，这弄的Thomas不得安心。  
“我现在出门其实就是想去找你，我想交给你…但是我一直觉得见到你开口却同时给信一定很奇怪。”Newt咽口口水，毕竟他不知道如何解释，他重新背上背包，没拿信的那只手捏着书包带。“我还想过要从门缝里塞进去，或者留在邮箱里给你发短信让你取…”  
几秒钟沉默。  
“你也写了…”  
“我也是觉得正式一点好…毕竟第一次。我看你没有问过，所以我想我应该主动。”Newt殊不知这话简直道出Thomas心声。  
他们谁都没想到如此凑巧，也许这也是soul mate的默契？  
不过更多的来讲，他们两个人内心简直无奈到想要发笑。都在交往中，彼此都知道对方会答应，但是却一直都没提到舞会的事情。两个人都想着邀请对方一起去舞会，却都没有开口。等下定决心后，同时给对方偷偷写了信，想着要正式邀请一次，可行为又完全不正式。  
如果这情节拍成电影，Minho大概会给他们寄刀片。  
为了表达两个人繁杂的内心，灵兽们都无奈的低下头。一只好笑的抖抖耳朵，一只苦闷的扇扇翅膀。  
“于是——…”Thomas拖了个长音结果信。两人户看一会后决定一起打开信来读，而在提问反应过高后，他们觉得外面简直冷得要死。不过谁都没有动，因为眼睛根本离不开信纸上的单词。  
Newt的信写得比他正式多了。  
《亲爱的Thomas（亲爱的？Brenda一定会以为他们疯了），  
为即将迎来的圣诞送上祝福，为此我希望邀请你参加23号学校的舞会。我相信你不会拒绝（读到这里Thomas心里乐开了花），让我们一起期待吧。  
如果你愿意，也许在白天我们还能多一些安排，比如一起吃饭或者看电影（看电影？Thomas只能想到一个答案），也许去你喜欢的台球厅也是个不错的选择。  
假设你需要我给一些舞会着装的建议，我会很高兴为你提供帮助。我们也可以去街上看看那些衣服店（简直一模一样！Thomas屏住了呼吸）。  
我可以推荐一家泰国餐厅共进午餐，如果你有好的推荐也请告诉我。  
希望读到这里的你可以给出来一个如我所料的答案。  
爱你的Newt》  
他们都差不多时间读完。等到余光跨过信纸确定对方的动作后，两个人一同抬头面对面。  
“那么就你推荐的泰国餐——”  
“可以去你说的韩国餐厅——”  
异口同声，顿时尴尬…他们都选择了对方的意见，而且都是食物。  
“噢，那么就韩国餐——”  
“啊，泰国餐也不错——”  
两个人同时向着对方意见修改，不同意见又调换了一个个。  
男孩们一齐爆发出笑声，不过下一秒就意识到他们不能太大声惊动家里的人。所以各自不是捂嘴，既是弯腰，努力压低声音含笑看着彼此。  
Newt苦笑着摇头，“天，有时候我们就和镜子似的。”  
“因为我们的照到彼此灵魂的人，”Thomas故作浪漫的发表言辞，如果Brenda听到可能会吐。  
“那么就韩国餐，我想试试新餐厅。”Newt最后做了决定，Thomas不再多提意见，因为那家距离商场很近。  
“那么至于电影——”Thomas拉长声音，侧目瞄向Newt眼色。  
两个人都知道彼此要说什么，了然的笑容在他们脸上绽放。  
“Star Wars！”  
“Star Wars！”  
他们食指相互指着对方，一齐说出答案。  
不过，他们谁都没注意…  
两个人从看完信开始，谁也没有正式答应参加舞会的事情，就连提都忘记了。  
因为他们心里早就默认了。

Merry Christmas


	6. We share thought

对Newt来讲，刚到美国时，他想着假期也许唯一计划就是会英国看看。和家人度过仅存的几天，和老友们会个面，然后腾出点时间干点自己的兴趣爱好，睡个懒觉看个电影。  
可到头来，一切都和他想得天差地别。他有了Thomas，回国或者出去旅行这种计划总是让他焦头烂额。对，没错，他当然想念自己的家人和老友，但他也不想离开Thomas。偶尔Newt会自责起来，不过这不能影响他的心情。  
只能说，在来到这所高中，并结识自己soul mate以后，Newt过得相当充实！  
换个词？应该用“忙碌”概括。  
好在各种假期接二连三的出现，且并未给他来带什么重磅的作业压力。因此Newt的计划行程表总是排得满满的。  
这一切都出乎Newt的意料，假期比上学那时的两点一线（大部分时间两点一线？）要累上很多。  
从他和Thomas交往后，现在可以说已经“白热化”。他为每日在学校里可以见到Thomas而开心，不过假期的时候他很多时间也希望能安排见面。  
要说情侣间觉得一日内24小时都嫌不够，那当初说这话的人一定是聪明至极！而Newt呢？他本以为身为soul mate，24小时一起也会有厌烦的时候（除了当他们有了小斗嘴闹个脾气，那时候他倒是很需要一个人静静）。然而和Thomas多在一起一分钟，他就希望再延长一分钟。和Thomas分开一分钟，他就会多难受一分钟。  
当他和Thomas粘在一起，他反而觉得自己又多爱了Thomas一分，这根本没有“分开”一词插入的余地。偶尔回到自己房间，Newt会静静的坐在床边揉着额头，脑子里责备自身出了什么毛病。  
他告诫自己要冷却，要理智，要稳重，要缓缓…诸如此类…不过当他手机不消停的闪出来Thomas的短信后，他会发现自己笑得和个傻子一样，正和对方聊得起劲。他敢打包票，他总想在“24小时”这个词组上画好几个“无限大”的数学符号。

寒假时，Newt和Thomas一起去学校的圣诞舞会，他们最后还在结束后聊了很久。当Newt在凌晨一点回到家后，他发现自己竟然和Thomas定好了剩下三天的活动。  
他们在24号那天一起去看了电影，晚上去Thomas家里吃了饭。Brenda一直努力跨越Thomas这道防线告诉Newt她哥哥的糗事。25号那日晚上Teresa邀请Thomas和其他朋友一起来家里开小party。接着26日一大早，在Newt家睡死的一片人统统冲去了商场抢购Boxing Day的东西。接着Thomas带着Newt出去兜风了一天。  
疯完后，Newt次日睡了一个大懒觉。他很少起这么晚，当他发短信给Thomas时对方没有回，他向对方一定还没起床。  
这时候盯着显示到中午的时间，Newt坐在被窝里开始反省。他起床看着已经在客厅里的Teresa和Gally，不由自主的开始道歉。面对Teresa瞪大的眼睛，还有Gally要脱臼的下巴，Newt说出他的烦恼。  
他觉得自己最近实在是玩脱了，以前从来不会如此。他很享受和Thomas一起的日子，只是他觉得圣诞节，自己的关注点也该多放放家人这边。  
Gally没生气，他只是好笑的露出来古怪的样子，以为自己弟弟脑袋被门挤了。“知道错了就好，Newt，”Gally说这话纯属开玩笑，“像是你姐姐她就从来没反省过，我真为你感到骄傲。”  
“别担心，你没出毛病，”Teresa白了他们的大哥一眼，随后拉开Newt身侧的椅子做到桌旁。她揉了揉Newt的金发安慰，“我和Ben也经常出去，只是你没清楚每件事。借着青春好好享受。而且如果你们真心爱着对方，那就太棒了！这不是值得奇怪的事情，而且你不是也和Minho他们玩得很好吗？”  
“你应该感谢咱们家的血统，”Gally这话半认真。他起身给Newt到了一杯咖啡，不容拒绝的推到弟弟眼前。“觉得爱是一种应该大胆去做的事。”  
Teresa敷衍了事的冲Gally点头，嘴角明显对于先前Gally的指责带出报复性的冷笑，“Newt，你在英国的时候一定不知道。当时热恋中的Gally是多么着魔——”  
“你怎么不闭上嘴好好吃你的早饭呢？”Gally眉毛瞬间冲着一个令人不敢相信的角度竖起。  
Teresa眼角余光就如同她是一直狡猾的小狐狸，“我已经吃完了，你刚才没看见吗？”  
“行了，你们俩…”Newt因为睡多而昏昏沉沉的脑袋开始发懵，他端起杯子顺便打断了哥哥姐姐们，“你们吵架形式和Thomas还有Brenda很像。”  
“我怎么可以像Thomas那小子？！”Gally愤愤不平，但是Newt只是无声的咬着杯口耸了耸肩，Gally最后转身走去阳台吹风。  
Teresa倒是没那么反感，她咯咯笑起来。随后去给Newt盛早饭，“我明天要和Ben还有他父母出去，游轮旅两天。”  
“我怎么不知道？”  
“我们昨晚刚决定的，他父母的邀请。”Teresa总是想一出是一出，说走就走。  
“去哪？”  
“温哥华，不过只逗留一晚上。主要是游轮，你知道那船多豪华么！”Teresa得意洋洋。  
Newt知道Ben家里没有富裕到什么特别高的阶级，可是和他们这种普通家庭还是高出来一节。他的父母在工作之余很喜欢出行，因此Ben总有充足的时间，不受阻拦的和Teresa约会。Newt倒是不太解释他们去哪，更何况Teresa说要给他带礼物。  
Newt一边把煎鸡蛋往嘴里送，一边瞥向开着电视，却呆在阳台上的Gally。Newt想想他们刚才的话，看来他和Thomas一起是一件无需担心的事情。他转回目光，盯着站在桌子上明显欢快的Isaac，心情好到极点。  
只是在Thomas醒之前Newt是没有什么可以做的，他为了冷静自己，神不知鬼不觉的摸出来了生物课本开始复习之前的学业。

Newt发觉自己假期行程变得紧张是在之后。第二学年开始，他和Thomas的感情发展迅速，甚至被Minho开玩笑说简直根深蒂固。  
春假的时候，Thomas和Newt在Minho的组织下一起租了别墅小屋度假。Newt还邀请了Chuck和Jack，而Minho本来要邀请Gally他们，但是Gally和别人有约，而Teresa则和一帮女性朋友出门旅行。  
随后在情人节那日，Thomas送给了Newt一百支玫瑰。不得不提，Thomas用白玫瑰在红色里摆出来了一颗心，而且还在学校大厅里送给Newt的，这导致他们的事情在校内知情人书为百分百。那一天对Newt来讲又幸福又悲剧，因为柜子放不下，导致他捧着花到处走，在开课前里还会被老师当面祝贺。  
Thomas生日的时，Newt送给了他一块手表，然后还亲自下厨做了一条鱼（Newt的拿手菜之一）。那天晚上Newt把Thomas带到大桥附近，两个人放了火花棒，还在大桥下接吻。  
Newt生日时，Thomas去玩具店买了一只可自己填充棉花的Toothless（驯龙高手里的小龙）玩偶，因为Newt很喜欢那个电影（好在不是送泰迪熊，因为Newt觉得那个是给女孩子的）。同时Thomas竟然写了一份情书，要求员工封在玩偶体内。结果缝好后，信就完全无法取出来了，Thomas竟然没想到这一点！那次Newt笑了Thomas半天，但是还是剪开线取出信，最后是Teresa帮忙把玩偶缝好的。  
然后在暑假期间，Newt和Teresa还有Gally回了一趟英国。接着他们一家人去了澳大利亚旅行，他还给Thomas买回来了一套珊瑚收藏。回美国时，暑假差不多已经过去了一个月，于是Newt又花了两周和Thomas去墨西哥玩了一圈。随后他们又和Minho几个人去泡温泉，可以说相当充裕。

夏日里的比赛也不少，Thomas和球队的成员都不闲着。他们和巴西的学校做了友谊赛，并且要在加拿大进行为期一周的训练。于是那一周Newt他们根本没见到Thomas，Minho，Gally和Ben等人。  
Gally自然不用说，他们都会在家庭群里汇报情况。Teresa大部分时间都和Ben联系，而Newt自然也会联系Thomas。但因为训练紧张，他们几乎也没什么机会打上几段字，很多时候训练后，Thomas都会累得睡着。  
在Thomas他们训练回来的那一日，Teresa开车带着Newt去了学校等。球队会有校车去机场接。  
就在等了20多分钟，Isaac突然激动的转动脖子。Newt知道这是什么意思，他抬起手臂，看着自己金色的灵兽无声的跃到他的手臂上。  
然而Isaac才落在那里不到五秒，就迫不及待的蹬离开Newt。光金色的翅膀猛烈一扇，宛如要把那组成身体的细沙光点拍散似的，直冲天际。  
Newt眯起眼睛对着阳光，他尝试在刺眼的烈日下寻找那被照得几乎失去颜色的灵魂。很快他看到淡淡的轮廓从泛白得强光下滑出，接着猎鹰黄金色的躯体从白昼间冲破出来，在湛蓝的晴空背景下划出一抹痕迹。  
Newt往前跨了几步，抬起一只手遮挡在眉前，眯眼避光的追随着灵兽。猎鹰翅膀保持平衡，它打了一个弧度很宽，且圆滑的弯，从天空滑翔而下。接着在擦近地面的时候又悄无声息的抬起身躯，巧妙的保持好距离。  
猎鹰一边快速滑入前方，一边抬高到树梢的高度，动作完全没有一点瑕疵。Newt知道Isaac的目标，猎鹰的身影如他所料的越过停车场，绕过一侧草地上的树木，消失在了学校楼外拐角处。  
Newt并不担心，只是越来越期待。  
烈日的温度降临在Newt短袖细蓝条白衬衫上，如同巨大羽绒被将他好不容易露出来的肌肤包裹，难耐万分。可是相比这个，他觉得等待才是最难耐的。  
突然，他体内心燃起和天气热度完全不同的暖流。  
他知道这个感觉，熟悉这个温度。  
和任何温度都不同。从体内衍生，于最深处攀爬，在皮肤下蔓延，将内脏和骨骼包裹。  
他被拥抱，他知道Isaac找到了他的另一半。他嘴角不自觉的绽放出大大的笑容，比晴日的太阳还要大。他站在停车场和教学楼的边缘，手来回搓着另一侧手臂。  
一只金色的灵体首当其冲的拐过拐角，蹬步跃上停车场最外侧挺着的车子顶部，接着跳入宽广的柏油路地面，不受阻拦的飞快奔向Newt。那不是Isaac，是Stephen！  
Newt此时才感觉自己喘出来了第一口气，他可以听到自己呼吸的声音，与此同时笑声无法掩饰的混入其中。  
金色的灵兽如同一只真正的活物，那透明且看不出实体的光体好像被无形的骨骼摆动。大气组成的肌肉让它飞快的摆动出流畅的动作，几乎每一次动作都描绘出来清晰的肌肉和重量。  
Stephen压低身子，随着每一步的跃起，几乎四肢腾地。接着那看似无重的身体压向地面，强有力的轮廓瞬间炸出它猛然等地的画面。  
狼如同一只炮弹靠近，在Newt身前侧体刹住。Newt被那飞快的速度下意识的惊到，向后屈腿后退半步。但Stephen并不消停，它反而看起来像是被锁在家里一周终于看到主人回来的大狗。他围着Newt转了两圈，让Newt几乎捉不到他。最后在Newt转回正身的时，金狼抬起前身扑到他怀中。  
那是久违怀念的触感，Newt拥抱着那没大气般光滑飘渺的身体，却感觉到温暖又清爽。Newt心头洋溢着快乐，他脑中能想起来Thomas的面容。这份幻想比怀里的触摸还要不真实，可是又如此具体。使得Newt能回忆起来Thomas手指抚摸的触感，透过衣服实体肌肉骨骼的轮廓，还有唇部的摩擦。  
天，Newt想念死了！  
当大巴开入学校停车场时，他可以看到Isaac从开着的车窗挤出来，好在作为灵体这行为不会让Isaac掉出来所谓的“羽毛”。而Stephen呼出低沉却压抑兴奋的声响，掉头奔向车子。  
队员们一个个下来，最开始的是Minho和Gally，他们很快迎来Teresa和Newt，彼此拍肩打招呼。紧接着Newt就看到了Thomas，Thomas和其他人一样晒黑了不少，他小麦色的胳膊因为天气缘故覆上一层细汗。  
他抚摸了一下Stephen的头顶，接着爽朗的张开双手迎入走出人群抱上来的Newt。Thomas想死他的男孩了，他先是紧紧收拢双臂回应Newt。接着在他们终于把全部思念当作力量压入对方体后，Thomas才移动手捧起来金发男孩的脸，把嘴唇狠狠按在了那柔软的发顶。  
Newt幸福笑出声，低头趁手的亲吻直到对方愿意松开为止。他揪着Thomas的T恤不放，似乎一刻也不想离开。当他抬起头，Thomas蜜糖色的眼睛正泛着光盯着他。  
Newt自然知道Thomas想要什么，他不用多说的付出行动。亲吻让他们重新结合，Newt想要扶住Thomas的肩膀，可是却因为Thomas侵略性逼近的身体，和不停吮吸按压的双唇，被重量弄得连连后退。  
不知道何时，Isaac落在了Stephen的身上。灵魂彼此接触的感觉顿时传入他们浑身每个角落，被彼此包裹。震出来的汗水让呼吸加快，身子踮脚抬高，他们相互挤入对方怀中，来回不稳着身体。  
紧接着Newt被Thomas按到车壁上。结果他俩同时听到三到四个人的咳嗽声，也许更多？  
Newt顿时红透了脸，他低下头用舌头舔了舔嘴角。而Thomas很尴尬的收起动作，他移开目光越过肩头望去。周围的同学们一脸震惊得表情，按照神色，刚才咳嗽的人应该包括Teresa，Gally，Minho，还有不知道何时站在他们身边笑眯眯（其实很恐怖）的Jorge。  
Newt还觉得可能车上的司机也投来了目光，只是他没敢下车。  
“小子们，你们需要一个房间么”Jorge半开玩笑半严肃的说，他抱着胸的一只手里还握着一根不合年代的手杖。  
“不用了，教练…”Thomas刻意毕恭毕敬的低头回答。  
“对不起，”Newt清了清喉咙。  
Thomas牵住Newt的手，拉着他背对着Jorge走入人群，中途无视掉Minho笑得几乎没有眼睛的脸，还有Gally歪到天上的嘴角。  
Newt听见Ben在Teresa耳边问了一句“我们算输了吗？”随后他便不敢想象后续，因为可能Ben会变得很惨。

“你想我吗？”在进了楼道以后Newt才笑着发问。  
“你想我吗？”Thomas转头恶作剧似的反问。  
“我先问的，”Newt往后挺了挺脖子，露出古怪的神情表示自己的权力。他停下脚步，拉回Thomas。  
“每一天的每一秒都在想你，”Thomas握紧Newt的手，另一只用指背轻轻擦过金发男孩的脸颊。他蜜糖色的眼睛比刚才柔和，却也深情。  
Newt用空余的手捉住那只手，将对方的手指留在脸颊上。这份真实的触感铭记于心，Newt相信几年后他都不可能忘记，“我也想你。每一分，每一秒。”  
Thomas显然很满意，他往前蹭来。两个人鼻尖之隔几毫米，呼吸清晰可闻。Newt没有推开，如同他被钉在了地面。  
Thomas左右偏动着头，希望能更好更完整的审视恋人，“但是现在我在这里了，不用那么苦苦想着。”  
Newt和他同时松口气，不过兴奋的热量并不让他们的精神消停。Newt拉下Thomas贴在脸上的手，随后收拢自己的双肩。让彼此牵着的四只手合在一起。他们在中间相互握住，每根手指都彼此纠缠。  
“那么从现在开始。每一分，每一秒，都和你。”  
Newt话音刚落，就被再次封住了唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡篇，比较短小，简单叙述一下两个人的发展。希望不会太无聊，下章我真的保证我会有小肉的！
> 
> 以及泰迪熊那个是我经历：当时我朋友生日，我说给她准备礼物。那个朋友是个韩国妹子，似乎韩国妹子都很喜欢写信，她想让我写信。我就写了一封生日信，但是我还打算给她买个礼物一起给。那天我一大早我跑去商场，那里有自己可以按照多少选择填充棉花的玩具店，我就要了泰迪熊。  
> 然后工作人员用棉花机器填充的时候我问“我能把信塞进去么？”  
> 我想着那个线可以解开，然后让朋友几发现有信藏着，也许这样很浪漫。毕竟是女孩子，我觉得大概这样她会很开心…  
> 但是工作人员傻眼的说“我可以放进去，但是你就取不出来了…”  
> 我好尴尬，我说“那就不用了orz”，  
> 最后他弄完棉花后我发现那个线似乎头封死，剪掉的，弄不了…还好没有这样做。以及我还给熊另外分别花钱买了生日歌熊掌，和心跳。别人说我给朋友生日，简直就是男友约会系列…


	7. We share bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尝试用了双视角的第一视角开车！  
> 发挥了我语C的风格...【捂脸】

那时金秋刚刚到来，Thomas牵着Newt的手坐在河畔他们常来的老旧阶梯上。凉风并未侵袭两个人，黑色呢子外套和墨绿毛领夹克衫并排挨着。  
Thomas目光从不停息的河面移向身侧的爱人，他不需要言语多问，Newt就已经亲上了他的嘴唇。  
Thomas的眼睛就和这秋日中洒落的阳光一样柔和，他握紧了Newt，对视上那双同落叶颜色极其搭配的棕色大眼睛，回吻上前。  
两个人相互啄了啄对方，他们都感觉到彼此手心渗出细汗，怦然心跳。他们的灵兽不再徘徊于暗色下的草地上，而是安静的落在他们旁边。  
他们两个人彼此都清楚应该做什么，想做什么，需要什么。不用开口，彼此也知道对方的答案。  
他们目光因为兴奋而炯炯有神，随后Thomas牵起Newt，将他的金发男孩领回了家。

…

我想我清楚Newt在想什么，尤其是这种时候，我总是清楚他在想什么。我知道他渴求我亲吻哪个地方，就和他的味道知道如何引导我似的。  
我的吻落在他的唇上，舌头彼此纠缠，吮吸的声响回荡在耳畔。我感觉到浑身一阵激灵，汗毛因为兴奋竖起。我的手游走于他的肌肤之上，天，他为什么会如此让我想拥入怀抱？  
当我意识到的时候，我的亲吻已经饥渴的变成轻轻的啃咬。Newt的手环上我的背部，我感觉到他的指尖施力涮和我的肌肤和动作滑动出轨迹。  
伴随着啃咬，我为他标记上我的痕迹。我知道他属于我，我属于他，我们灵魂就是最好的见证。可是我依旧想用身体付出更多行动，除了往日的对视，相互的交谈，拥抱，牵手到接吻…我还想表示更多，我希望我们可以一直一起。  
所以当我看到他在我烙印下的红色吻痕中发出舒服的感叹时，我觉得我做对了。我希望Newt舒服，我希望他快乐，我知道我们一起总能如此快乐。  
吻痕过后是吮吸，舔舐。我听到他呼唤我，我从他胸口抬起目光。对上那双湿润闪闪发光的眼睛时，我有些失神，大脑一片空白，胸口被心脏撞击。  
行为根本不受控制，我双手撑在他两侧的床铺上，沿着他斑斑印记的胸口一路向上。唇部和鼻尖时而隐约在他汗毛上留下路过的痕迹，接着我们四唇向击，我沉浸在他甘甜的味道里。  
我的一只手揉入他的金发，柔软又熟悉。他轻柔的扣住他，将他的头按向我，不想让我们相结合的地方有任何意思分开。  
随后我另只手指滑入他的下方，那里是我们彼此都渴望的，细腻而敏感。

…

“Tom…Tommy…”在我感觉到身下被握住的时候，细致的电流顿时窜过我的脊椎让我的腰部一阵痉挛。我呜咽出来的呼唤就好像在哭泣，可是我知道我大脑没有丝毫抗拒。  
我恳求般的抓住Thomas的双肩，他很快安抚性的落下亲吻。他总是知道我想要什么,即使这个行为是我们的第一次，可是我却很安心。  
我握住自己，和他的手指一起套弄。给自己弄的感觉很奇怪，不禁浑身紧绷。  
“放轻松，Newt，”他在我耳边呢喃，温热的气息擦过耳廓，顿时让我起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。我不知道大脑为何会如此顺从，我很听话的点头，尝试做了几个深呼吸。  
随后他架起我的双腿，拿出来准备好的润滑剂。冰凉的感觉随着贴近敏感部位，让我浑身一震。  
他快速瞥向我，投来一个让我放心的目光，侧头吻了我的小腿肚里侧。痒痒的，我却不禁从紧张里笑出声。

…

Newt蜷缩在我怀中，我尽可能安抚他。不过即使他发出呻吟，我依旧能感觉到他将主动权安心交给了我。  
“放松，”我念着，裹着润滑剂的手指探入其中。我尽可能小心，不想伤害他。我感觉到他放低腰迎了上来，我的手指顺利滑进。  
他和我同时把屏住的呼吸吐出。他里面柔软得出乎意料，里面的抽动和吮吸将我的手指严丝合缝的抱住。  
我小心的动起手指，Newt顿时洒出一片混杂着喘息和不完整词语的声音，我不禁扬起嘴角。  
“跟着我，Newt。很紧，所以你要放松，”手指的动作让我知道他里面多么紧，很难顺利抽动，这弄的我有些痛，但我更怕弄痛他。  
他乖巧的点头，让我放心不少。他深呼吸，下面多少松开了我。我慢慢的抽动，他目光含泪，咬住下唇。该死！看着他这样，我觉得我下面欲火焚身，根本等不来。  
就在我快速扩进第二根手指时，他抽泣了一下。我很快意识到我做得多么不对，我本该充满耐心。“对不起…对不起，Newt…我不是——”  
“没事…Tommy，继续，”他冲我笑了一下，我感到一丝后悔和勉强。我弯腰亲吻了他的侧肋安慰，在隐约听到他哼笑出来后才放心移开。

…

随着手指增加，我不知道我的身体和神志处于怎样的阶段。但是当Thomas抽离手以后，那片空虚就好像把我丢在了沙漠中。  
“Tommy，该死，别走…”即使感到丢脸，可是我还是哀求出来。  
下一秒，他热烈的吻很快点燃我每寸肌肤和细胞。我的手指不禁抚摸上他的耳垂，指尖滑入他略为被弄得凌乱的发丝间。  
他蹭上我的碎骨，牙尖沿着骨骼在肌肤上传来刺激和湿度。我扭动身体，想要更贴近他，而他只是用温柔的声线包裹我的意识，“我哪里都不会去。别担心手指，我马上进来。”  
顿时自己感觉到脸红。好吧，我早就如此了，只是从他口里说出来的句子会给我难以置信的影响。  
在确定硬物抵在下端时，我们一起深吸了一口气冷静。我知道会迎来什么，所以我迫使自己放空大脑，全面集中在感官上。一刻都不想遗忘。  
他侵入进来，撑开的疼痛让我太阳穴发胀，后齿要紧可却被酥算感剥夺了力量。我控制不了，感到一丝恐惧。但顶多就是挺起身子尝试顺着Thomas顶入方向吞入，我不想逃离他的身下。  
耳边响起自己的声音，那是呻吟。可我不会喊痛，我很清楚自己想要什么。Thomas能察觉出来，他哄着我，亲吻我，让我好受又舒服。他缓慢富有耐心，令我如同被羽绒被包裹，但这份肉体硬度又告诉我无需幻想，他就在眼前。  
我的小腹因为急速的呼吸而强烈的上下起伏，思维一次次告诉自己要放松。  
透过敏感的内部，我可以清楚感觉到Thomas进入的深度和形状。包裹的感觉极其清晰，甚至随着移动，他的硬物都会在我体内勾勒出线条。  
我的手扒住他，身子挺起贴上前。我们赤裸的肌肤相互贴合，随着移动摩擦刺激细胞。温度变得滚烫，乳头在每次扫过对方的时候都会坚挺刺痒。  
他停下来等我，我们的喘息逐渐明朗，成为房间里唯一的细语。在彼此默契的确认下，一同深吸口气。我们节拍同步，他不错失时机的挺入，扩张开的酸痛在我两腿间险些丧失知觉。  
我唯一去做的便是把嘴死死抵住他的肩头，顶住下吧，鼻中洒出吃痛的喘息。  
我为我可以含下他一半而开心，Thomas嘴角挂着笑意直起身子松开我。我们彼此注视对方，他把我的双腿架上他的肩膀，“做得很好，Newt。太棒了…！谢谢你。”  
“我喜欢这个感觉，”我知道他无需为这点事道谢，因为是我们彼此心意相通。他伸出手，再度压下背，我们同时为体内紧缩的包裹呻吟出来。  
“别出去，Tommy…”

…

床上的两个人肉体交融，他们抚摸过对方，下面彼此锁住。此刻他们成为了一体，就连温度和肌肤的色泽也好像被混合。  
他们侧目看向自己的灵兽。Isaac从椅子上飞落向Stephen，Stephen背对着床铺窝成了一团，接着Isaac悄无声息的落入狼的爪间，娇小的躯体被淹没在怀里。  
热流顿时从Thomas和Newt身体内部每个角落炸开，就好像突然被拨开了开关，他们感受彼此在内部被填满的拥抱。这次不光下面，就连内脏和骨骼也不放过，大脑更是被冲晕。  
两个人同时呻吟出来，Thomas挺起身子仰头吐出感叹。他闭起眼，汗水渗出沾染了他的肌肤。  
Newt腰部拱起，头向后深深压入床铺。昂起的喉咙向上撕出阵阵喘息，细汗携带着薄薄的水气覆盖上他的躯体。  
“你拥抱了我…Tommy，”Newt抓住空气换气，他笑着抬起手伸向爱人，“你拥抱了我。”  
“没错，”Thomas低下头接受爱抚。宛如被体内蒸汽弄湿的眼睛闪闪发光，他握住Newt的手，将其掌心用拇指拨开贴向自己的脸颊，“我拥抱了你。”  
“抱住我，从里到外。”Newt毫不遮拦的开口请求。Thomas不会拒绝的，这是他做梦都想要的。他将对方的腿松下肩膀摆会床上，随后拉过Newt的手腕，侧头嘴唇拉出长吻，宛如细丝般缠绕过那只白皙的手臂一路往下。接着在他吞下Newt呢喃似的娇吟后，将爱人紧拥入怀。  
他们彼此抱紧对方，下面也锁入更紧。Newt呜咽出生，扭动臀部，抬腿卡住Thomas的双胯，让彼此更加深入。Thomas又进去了很多，他前端的伞状物被顶入一片抽动又柔软的地带，这让他移动臀部在地面来回摸索。顿时身下的金发男孩含着泪发出抽泣又享受的哼声，那暴露在外面的坚硬分身随着动作不停摩擦顶撞Thomas的小腹，突使Thomas感到身体和触电似的。  
“天…你里面…太美妙了！”Thomas脖子贴在Newt肩头，狠狠的深吸了一口对方的体味。他含糊到感慨出来，蹭着对方耳侧金色的头发。  
紧随着Thomas冲入到某个敏感点，Newt瞬间猛烈颤抖，身子仰起拉扯出腰际纤细的线条。他眼泪滑落的同时，喘息出撩人的声线，修长的手指揪住床单，脚趾抠入下次但又因为无法驱散的快感而猛然分开伸展。  
Thomas趁机捧住那纤细白嫩的腰肢，将其轻易拉向自身，牙端摩擦啃咬上去。Newt扣住Thomas的后脑，将恋人揽向自己的侧腹，好让对方的吮吸把肌肤染上粉红。  
随着身体一颤，Newt体内锁紧抽动，更加包裹攥紧Thomas。Thomas立马被刺激弄得弓起背，发出一阵闷哼般的吃痛。与此同时，他也在Newt体内膨胀更多，几乎和甬道挤压融合在一起。

…

这种感觉难以言喻，我感觉浑身上下，从里到外都是Newt。也许灵魂的拥抱并不能用普通的感官形容，但是我就是知道是他。  
和我表面肌肤碰触到的光滑肤质不同，那份感觉就和Newt往日给我的气息一样。金色如同麦穗的头发，夏日牛奶巧克力的眼睛，用水冲洗过的樱桃似的双唇。他修长的身体散发出来的味道和体温，白皙手指每次和我相握时的纠缠。  
还有亲吻。  
他的主动，他的羞涩。还有他的不安，以及他的信任。  
那些都和顺着他的味道从我口中流入，从他每个动作所牵动的肌肉和曲线，告知我的身体和大脑。  
随着他每次的迎入，我们直直冲入最深。我已经清楚的知道他所需求的那个点，他的声音因为动作和床铺的颠簸而接连不断的起伏。  
我想我真的要化了，在他体内的那团火焰中。我无法感知到周围空气的温度，吸入的凉气为抵达喉咙便已经化作体温。  
“Newt…！额…快了…！”我知道我在攀升高点的途中，于是我在精神紧绷的最后一刻呼唤出他。我相信他和我一样，我可以感受到。  
我越来越大，他越来越紧。我看到他自己套弄的手也颤抖的更加猛烈，他的前端不停低落出来透明的蜜液。  
我们的声音一同飙高，彼此拉扯并合，完全一致。我顶入他，他推动我，我们来回摆动的节奏几乎超越了大脑旋转的速度，却任何一方都没有迷失节拍。  
“Tommy…！”我爱死他这样叫我了。我张开的嘴合不拢，舌头在喘息干的嘴唇上如同蛇信子似的舔舐。我看着他红肿的唇，希望能一直听到他的声音，“Tommy，我…要去…！”  
“一起…！”我想都不想，声音因为大幅度的动作而被甩得变了调。  
床被我们弄得几乎快崩塌，感觉似乎无法让它停下，但却因为随着我们身体节奏同步，而让我们感觉不到它晃的可怕。  
最后我一边抽动一边释放，快感几乎要剥夺我的神智。按照这喷射填满的量，我甚至觉得套可能会被撑破。我在泛白混沌的脑深处思考着注满Newt甬道的画面，感觉浑身被激起一股热汗。  
我知道，我填满了他。

…

床单在我身下疯狂的摩擦，几乎要和我的肌肤磨出火花。我无暇顾及，布料的褶皱以我们为中心绽开了花。  
我手臂因为Thomas带来的刺激如同被电流腐蚀，颤抖而酸软，几乎无法很好的进行下面的作业。我喉咙因为不停的抖动而支离破碎，每次呻吟都回荡在头脑中。  
我清楚感受到Thomas在我身边，在我身体里，无论肉体还是灵魂。肌肤下的暖流，在我脑海里幻化金色的波浪。接着Thomas的面容和声线编制交错，将我的灵魂仅仅捆绑拥抱在其中，离不开。  
他的每次冲刺都抵达最深，冲入我的敏感点。在抽离我的理智同时，也送入无限的满足，这几乎要把我弄疯。我可以听到肉体强烈的拍打回荡在房间中，床铺的响动成为我们错乱喘息的背景乐，我不停呻吟叫出的喉咙已经发酸。  
随着Thomas的热流释放，我感觉要从内部融化。即使隔着套并未完全接触，可我依旧能感觉滚烫的温度。我竟然有一瞬间后悔让他带套，也许我更需要他真切的让我感受一切。  
小腹猛然抽搐，我不禁弓起背，但脖子不受控制的往后昂。我听到自己呻吟抬高，娇吟和喘息击崩我的喉咙和头脑，随即而来便是手掌指尖溢出来的湿热。  
眼前一片模糊，我以为我晕倒了，所幸并没有。  
我身体的力气被抽光，紧接着Thomas倒了上来。我们都不在乎手和肚子之间被弄脏的白浊，只是抬手搂住对方滚入床铺。我和Thomas头靠着头，唇部不停贴着按压在他的肩骨，因为已经无力亲吻。  
可是我很满足，我们依旧在拥抱。我下面包裹着他，我们上身彼此相拥，而我们的灵魂则融为一体。  
同时，我们也仍然被填满着。他填满了我，而从里到外。我们的灵魂积满躯体的每寸角落，热情填充胸膛。  
“给我…一点时间…”我听到他断断续续的声音。  
我清楚他什么意思，我很理解，“没事，你呆在里面。Tommy，我想让你留在里面。”

…

秋日被他们锁在了窗外，拉上的窗帘在朦胧的光线里为床上的两个人罩上了一层纱。  
他们闭起来的门没有任何声响，他们知道今天没有其他人在Thomas家里，可是彼此依旧满满的紧张。  
胸口相互叠在一起，似乎就连心脏的跳动都能像钟似的传入另一端。  
Thomas搭载Newt肩上的头终于有了动力抬起，他前臂撑在Newt头两侧，俯视自己心爱的金发男孩。  
“Hey…怎么样？没让你太痛吧？”Thomas含笑轻声询问，他目光扫视对方的脸确保Newt真的很好。他撑住身子的双手张开，轻轻抚摸那头麦穗金的发丝。  
“噢，Tommy…我不得不说，我从没该死的这般好过，”Newt咧嘴笑起来，枕在对方摊开的掌心肿。他洁白的牙齿使得他被吻肿的嘴唇更加艳红。  
Newt干净的那只手越过Thomas胳膊下方，勾起他的肩头，将他拉近。两个人头顶头，鼻尖相互碰触，呼吸近在咫尺。目光探入彼此瞳仁最深处，体内灵魂的包裹依旧没有涣散。  
“我爱你，Newt…”Thomas喘息出来，几乎要送进几毫米处的唇中，“这句话说多少都不够，我知道…可是我就是想说，说到嗓子哑掉。”  
“我知道，我和清楚…Tommy，”Newt浓密的睫毛煽动，他们总算分开额头，让彼此可以在一定距离好好看看对方的脸。Newt笑得和天使一样，他巧克力色的眼镜微微眯起，一侧眉头不经意的挑高，“我也爱你，Thomas。我们的灵魂就见证了这一点。”  
“我们的灵魂融入一起，你的灵魂拥抱了我。”Thomas乐起来。  
“对，你对灵魂融入了我，我的灵魂属于你。”Newt深情款款。  
唇嘴轻轻的碰触彼此，吮吸轻响，在分开之际留下余音。  
“你是我的另一半，”Newt呢喃，他手掌向上抚摸对方的后颈，接着微微施力引向自己，“我们是彼此的另一半灵魂。”  
“没有你，我的灵魂就不完整，”Thomas越来越靠近，即使几次他都欲罢不能。  
嘴唇再次捕捉对方，手臂相互拥抱，下面依旧未来得及分开。好似这才是他们最初的形态，爱根本不够表达。  
他们的灵兽依旧安静的蜷缩在角落，平静的好似睡着。他们拥有自己的另一半灵兽，同时他们也可以交换灵魂的感觉，这是他们的权力。  
他们属于彼此的灵魂，这份艳丽的黄金色色泽在他们两个人体内漂流。  
和这个金秋一样美而耀眼。


	8. We share soul

“你跳得越来越好了，Tommy，”Newt左脚往前迈出一步，而他对面的人默契的向后移动同侧的脚，彼此很快将节奏运到另一侧上。步调一致，他们胸前的距离不变，衣摆和头发想着动作的反方向飘动，“至少不会想上次那么使劲踩我。”  
Thomas迷恋的凝视近在眼前的那双闪耀而深情的棕色双眸，听着这话痴痴的哼笑起来。他们身高向来差不多，此刻鼻尖只有一拳距离。他可以轻易贴上去亲吻他的爱人，可是他知道现在最好做出来回答。  
“我就当作…你在表扬我了？”Thomas因为眼前的金发恋人而有些精神恍惚，从喉咙间钻出来的声音飘渺且富有磁性。他感兴趣的看到Newt因为这句话而露出羞涩的样子，眼睛眯起留下可人的弧度，这让Thomas怦然心动。他脚步依旧不停，牵着对方的手却收紧。  
“Silly，我当然是在夸你，”Newt无奈的纠正，可是却因为被对方如此深情的向往而腼腆的低下头。但他很快就因为瞥到他们互补的步伐，而意识到他们在跳舞中，所以抬头迎了上去，“你应该感到骄傲。”  
这次Thomas嘴角咧得更大，笑出来的哼声让他看起来比刚才更加傻，可是却由衷让人知道他现在心情有多好。  
最后他们在原地转了一圈，彼此调换了方向。Thomas慢慢引领对方放缓速度，侧头迅速啄上了那片红唇，“今年也许我们会成为舞王。”  
这逗笑了Newt，他眨了眨眼睛和男友确认彼此的目光。就在他凝视住Thomas眼中被染上蜜糖色倒影的自己后，他快速也回吻了一下。紧接着，Newt一个单词一个单词轻调起尾音，将舞步重新拉回原本的力度上，“我只能说…这，可能，按照，我们的，进度，还有，点难。Tommmmmmy。”  
“我有说过我喜欢你这样叫我吗？”Thomas偏移了话题，他牵着Newt转了一圈，随后低语。  
Newt伴着转动，他金色的发梢有点偏离原本的角度，可是他目前腾不出来手，只是甩了甩头，“我每次都这样叫你。对，没错，你告诉过我好几次了。”  
“我现在还想告诉你，”Thomas很快接过话，恶作剧的挤了个眼神。他托在Newt腰后的手收紧，这让Newt失去步调身子贴向他。他们紧挨着的鞋子相互碰撞，Newt微微丧失平衡，顺势就被Thomas揽入怀间。  
不过Newt一点也不介意，他其实都料到了，却依旧享受。他目光在整个跌入过程里根本就没离开Thomas的视线，就好像他们的眼睛如同磁石一般相互吸引，离不开轨迹。  
Newt摩擦着上下唇瓣，回味对方刚才的话，“Tommy？”  
“Yeah？”  
“Tommy。”  
“What？”  
“Tommy，”Newt挑起眉毛，他知道对方能解出来他的意思。  
“I like it，”Thomas不负众望。他松开另一侧牵着Newt的手，一同收入金发男孩的腰后，双手把对方困在臂间。  
“Tommy。”  
“Again，”Thomas挑起眉毛，堆起额头，柔声却带着低压诱惑似的央求。  
“Tommy？”  
“Here。”  
“Tommy，Tommy，Tommy，”Newt似乎自己都羞红了脸。 他们眼中映着自己，近距离的一次次的呼唤。随着Thomas一边点头一边乐出声，使得Newt也声音加伴着笑意越抬越高，“Tommy。Tommy！Tommy！Tomm——Ah…？！”  
他一瞬间被Thomas搂紧原地转了半圈，后脚离地的鞋间在地面滑出扇形。接着就在Newt抓住对方黑色羽绒背心稳住脚步的时候，他被Thomas深情吻住。Newt原本捉住Thomas衣服以平稳双腿的手突然收紧，他将对方尽可能拉近，唇部死死扣住这段长吻。  
风随着冬季的来临擦过他们的身边，带着一点点河水的情况，混着一丝丝城市的污气，却让他们嗅到了彼此的味道。分开后的两个人再次靠入对方的视线，随后大声笑了起来。  
Thomas抵上额头，鼻尖相互爱在一起，“I love it…”  
“I knew，”Newt以鼻尖为支撑点，微微推压上去，并调换他们的支撑点。额头分开，嘴唇擦过，下巴相碰。念出来的单词，将他呼出来的空气吐息入Thomas微张的唇间。

Thomas和Newt在放学后选择的地点依旧是Newt喜欢来的老桥河堤下，即使是冬日也不能阻止他前来，因此Thomas从不抱怨的前来陪同。  
他们去年一起共赴了圣诞舞会，只是今年Thomas就要毕业了。他们会在六月举办毕业舞会，Thomas自然会邀请Newt前往。  
他们距离毕业典礼还有一个月，而Thomas所在的球队刚刚在夏季联赛上取得了亚军。Thomas被洛杉矶的一所体育名校录取，对于Newt来讲这将会让他们毕业后分开，这无非是一个痛苦的时期。但是Newt很快决定毕业后也赶赴洛杉矶，并且申请那边的法学院。  
即将迎来的毕业也宣布着很多道别。Minho要留在这边，他已经拿到了体育奖学金。而Gally则要会英国发展，并打算向世界杯进发（他和Minho还预测以后也许会对战）。Teresa毕业后要和Ben一起奔赴澳大利亚，具体什么情况她也是神神秘秘，不过Newt一家早就习惯了她的大胆。  
虽说今年圣诞节不能一起参加舞会，可是两个人重头戏已经转移到了毕业舞会上。他们学校照例在游轮上举办，并且曾经的活动得到的好评大于负面评论。  
其实Thomas是十年级（高一）的时候才临时抱佛脚的学了跳舞，可惜后面几乎就没用到过。因此去年圣诞舞会的时候，Newt其实被踩得挺惨…好吧，也没有特别的惨，毕竟Thomas还是记得住一些的。因此今年在突然意识到舞会逼近后，Newt有事没事就拉着Thomas练习一段。  
练习总是有帮助的，比如今天Thomas就没有踩过Newt。其实前两次他也不再踩Newt了，而今日节奏把握得很好，身体也很放松。也就是Newt说的，“你终于看起来像是可以真正享受跳舞的人了”这样的评价。  
一般来讲，Thomas放学后一些时候都会参加球队训练，而Newt坚持要在桥这里等他。Thomas好几次都担心Newt太冷，可是Newt却变成他见过的最耐寒的生物，因为Newt说相比在家，他更喜欢在这边看风景或者读书。  
除了周末在家串门外，他们一般都会在河边的干草地上跳上一段，音乐则来自Thomas的手机播放器（为了这次舞会，Newt和Minho特意逼着他下载到手机里的）。  
为了保持温暖，他们都在了薄手套（并且是同款），还有围巾（Thomas的围巾是Newt在送的）。他们的在几米后的身后打着圈，Stephen追随着上空盘旋的Isaac在原地打着转，他耳朵向后，眯起眼睛鼻子喘出粗气（因为是灵体，所以不会产生哈气，只是类似“喘息”的颤动）。

跳累的两个人走过一条街去咖啡店买了两杯热巧，Newt喜欢在热巧上要满满的奶油。  
“如果我毕业了，我们要先出去旅行一下，”Thomas知道Newt也在为他们的分别感到焦躁。所以他一边坐在椅子上用手揉着Stephen漂泊着金色亮点的额头，一边回味着嘴里的巧克力余香，提出建议。  
Newt咽下口中香浓的液体，随手转折纸杯体好让里面的奶油融化，“好啊，要去哪？”  
“你想去哪？”  
“要和我去英国走一趟吗？免费导游，”Newt开玩笑的翘起腿，冲Thomas扬起一侧嘴角，“你可以睡我房间，而且Gally已经不介意你了。”  
Thomas身子前倾，收回的前臂交叉的抵在桌边，窘迫的耸肩，“我也不介意Gally，好吧？但是免费导游是个不错的决定，那么就这样定。哦，等等…这是要见家长吗？天！”  
“别傻了，Thomas，我已经给他们看过你的照片了，”Newt翻了一个白眼，他也放下腿前倾身子，两个人在桌面上方靠近嚼着悄悄话。其实Thomas知道Newt把照片给家长看的事，只是他依旧想找点乐子。  
“他们说什么？”  
“他们说还不错。”  
“是不是因为你男友是足球明星而感到自豪？”Thomas嘴里飘和长音调侃。  
Newt 后退靠回椅背，别开目光把热巧送入嘴边，故意夸张的冷嘲热讽，“他们说如果你不是那种头脑简单四肢发达的人就好了。”  
随后他看到Thomas夸张搞笑的小表情后差点喷出来，“别傻了，我在开玩笑。”  
他们没在店里坐多久，随着下班时间，店里人潮聚集。两个人出了店，牵着手漫步回了河边，Newt 向来喜欢沿着那条河堤走回家。Isaac在那一排灯柱顶端来回跳，而Stephen安安静静的追随于他们身侧。  
刚看到大桥，Thomas就要走了，他今晚要和初中的同学聚餐。Newt本来收到邀请，可是那群人并不熟，他倒是希望Thomas可以和老同学们好好叙叙旧。  
“明天学校见，”Newt在Thomas踏出一步前，用还未分别的食指勾了勾对方的小指。他拍了拍口袋示意手机的位置，“吃完记得联系。”  
Thomas慵懒的比了一个OK的手势。他转正身子上前吻啄了一下他心爱人的唇，“I love you，Newt。”  
“I love you，Tommy，”Newt笑得灿烂，Isaac感知到这份好心情后，站在他们身侧的灯柱上方叫了一声。  
Thomas眨了一下左眼，接着转身走开。Stephen在跑去他身边之前，用鼻尖顶了顶Newt的手指，在得到抚摸的回应后才满足离去。  
Newt对Thomas的背影挥了挥手，虽然对方看不见。但是Thomas早就料到般举起手臂，没有回身的为Newt留下挥别的背影。  
“Good night。”  
“Good night！”  
明天他们还要在这里练舞，Newt相信在未来，他们会一起共赴洛杉矶大学的圣诞晚宴。

…  
…

Thomas这一顿饭吃得并不安心。他先接到了Minho的电话，明日放学后全部球员要开会，要毕业的他们需要决定谁是下一届的队长。  
随后在主食上来后，他又接到了Teresa的电话。Teresa询问Newt有没有和Thomas一起去吃饭，Thomas说大概Newt还在河边溜达，偶尔Newt会卡点回家。  
但是就在Thomas的龙虾切到一半时，他错过了Minho的一通电话。紧接着Minho就用短信询问Thomas知不知道Newt在哪里，因为Teresa有给Minho打过电话确认。Thomas不得不起身离位，他回复Minho说自己会给Newt打电话。  
但是Newt没有接。  
一般Newt错过电话的情况有几种：一是他在上课或者赶作业。二是他在洗澡或者上厕所。三是他在一些严肃的公众场合或者电影院。显然他不在家代表前面两种都不可能，而且Thomas不觉得这天色里Newt会在路灯下学习。但是最后一种目前也觉得不会发生，毕竟Thomas可不知道Newt要去什么场合或者和哪个朋友见面。  
《如果有时间，回电话。》Thomas在同学的催促下快速打了短信传入Newt的手机中。他顺便还让Minho联系一下Newt的朋友Chuck他们，但是Minho很快说Chuck和Jack都没约过Newt。  
很快Thomas的手机再次疯狂的震动，可等来的并非是Newt的回电，而是第二通来自Teresa的询问。  
此时已经七点半，而Teresa他们一般都六点半前后开饭。她本来说留饭给Newt，但是Newt却一直不回来。Teresa和Gally谁也没接通Newt的电话，他们说Newt很少会有这种情况。  
“冷静，Teresa，我现在就去找他。”Thomas严重不安，他的脸色引来了全桌人的注意和担心。Stephen对Thomas的内心产生动摇，它急躁的甩头，喉咙发出噪音似的咕噜声，接着在餐厅门口徘徊催促Thomas。  
《Gally去市中心的图书馆了，就是他周末喜欢去的那个地方。因为之前他提到过想借书，我想图书馆应该九点关门。》  
“好的，我会去我知道的地方找找。”Thomas开始不安地踱步，差点撞到服务生。他不得不轻声道歉，接着疾步走去通往厕所那边的走廊以确保安静，“你留在家里，也许他一会就回家了。如果他回来，你就告诉我们。”  
《我知道，》Thomas不知道是不是因为Teresa在紧张，她的鼻音让Thomas误以为她哭了。  
Thomas和朋友们随口找了个理由匆匆离开餐厅，而Stephen早就等不得冲入夜色的马路上，擦过一片金色急躁的残影。

Thomas大脑里想到的第一个地方就是他和Newt经常约会的地方。那座老旧的大桥，斑驳的石梯，还有用河流草地做背景的堤坡。  
如果什么都没发生，那么Thomas要庆幸他是第一个找到Newt的人。  
可是还是发生了，Thomas没有后悔自己是第一个找到Newt的人…  
但他后悔自己没有更早找到Newt。

Newt消瘦细长的身子依旧穿着他今日的橘色运动帽衫，外面套这一件轻薄的深灰色羽绒背心。裤子是他喜欢的那个系列，鞋子也是暑假他刚买的新款。  
Newt手套都没来得及摘，就已经碰触在冬日靠近而抽离色彩的草地上，那是他和Thomas在情人节时一起选的。  
他亮色头发不再温暖，被风微微撩动发丝。和草共同摆动，却被夜色的昏暗吞没了一切动静。冷空气亲吻那头阳光似的金发，然而在Thomas看来只不过就是离去凄凉的吻别。  
冷意让Thomas第一次感觉那么明显，还没入冬日的中心，他边已经冷得刺骨。皮肤被抽去温度，让其干涩僵硬，绷得他想吐。  
他清楚这个地方，路灯找不到的河堤。被光源隔离的土地，只能要往河对岸的城镇，还有这边的路灯和远处的门窗。  
其实Thomas最开始也没看到Newt，但他却发现了只有他可以看到的东西。Isaac，那只金色的猎鹰落在Newt身旁，它金色的躯体半透明的在夜空下若隐若现。  
随后Thomas站在阶梯上面，看见了他的爱人。

Newt倒在阶梯下，一动不动。  
他肆意摊开的手臂因为下落和撞击而夸张的展开，骨折的左腿被弯向了一个诡异的方向。  
他比闭起来的双眼没有平静，却也没有痛苦，而是感觉到虚弱和不甘。  
头发散开的和杂草混在一起，发丝凌乱的呼在额前，干裂的嘴唇微张。  
Thomas感觉到呼吸困难，就好像他忘记了何为空气。痛苦的感觉占据他的肉体，折磨着神经和肌肉，好似要把他折叠成肉块碾碎。  
“No…”  
他听到扭曲了的声音如同坏掉的磁带从他喉咙发出，仅此一声足以让他感觉到声带震动般的疼痛。  
“Newt…”他轻声呼唤爱人，但是没有会用。Newt依旧躺在地上，腿依旧朝向那个可怕的方向。  
Thomas几乎要听不到声音，他们两个人的灵兽此时刺眼的要命，然而Thomas宁愿这一切都是幻影。  
很快他驱赶自己僵硬的双腿，快步冲下楼梯，用时拿出来手机。然后他却跌倒了，脚下一滑，踩空，还好他因为快速下楼梯而抓住栏杆。一阵刺耳的响声，他吃痛的坐在了石梯上。屁股颠了几个台阶，后背大概擦破了点皮。  
他不管不顾，可是手机已经飞了出去。他坐起身，却注意到这个高度的视线。对，那次他和Newt跌倒的地方，他突然明白了为和Newt会落在楼梯下。  
Thomas不知道如何忏悔，现在什么都是晚的。  
他后悔自己没有坚持让Newt远离这里，告诉Newt要小心。  
他也为Newt后悔，后悔Newt没有听他的，老是来这里。  
Thomas爬起来摸索手机。最终他跑下楼梯，在最后 一节台阶上寻找到，屏幕裂了一条缝。随后他蹲在了Newt身侧，抬起来的手掌不知道要如何碰触对方，他不停呢喃着名字，每一个能传达过去。

当他的电话键按下第一个数字后，他突然停住了——  
他知道了一个可怕的事实，记忆和只是成为了最可怕的证人。  
又两只猎鹰站在他的眼前，一模一样。  
“Isaac…”Thomas确定自己的声音宛如哭泣。猎鹰并没看向他，如同这个能看见它的第二人根本不存在。  
随后两只猎鹰一齐抖动起来羽毛，金色的光如同粉尘似的从它们扇动的翅膀，以及甩动的尾巴上迸溅。好似炸开的黄色绒花，亮晶晶的粉甩入它们周围。接着好似化学反应一样凝聚，成型，变成了另外四只猎鹰。  
这一切好似一颗巨大的钟，击打在Thomas体内，耳膜内震耳欲聋。他双手按在了Newt身上，似乎想要保护Newt，然而隔着衣服他觉得这副挚爱的身体如此不寻常，同时猎鹰群好似他最终的敌人。  
但是他阻止不了，猎鹰们继续抖动。金粉如同绝望的浪潮似的涌现，接着12只猎鹰站在Thomas和Newt身边。它们光点凝聚起来的目光此刻显得空洞，令Thomas感到绝情和无力。  
“求你别…”  
Thomas抬手伸向最初的猎鹰，Isaac没有躲开。  
但是Thomas再也感觉不到碰触了，没有大气薄膜般的身体，也没有那微妙的触感。他的手指扑了个空，插入灵体的内部，好似这只是一片空气。  
他失去了碰触爱人灵魂的能力，这份灵魂正在悄然离去。  
他知道即使叫了救护车也没用，因为增加的灵体代表是这条生命已经无力回天。  
“求求你…”  
Thomas喉咙哽咽，面对Newt另一半的灵魂，面对那双爱的人的眼睛，Thomas不知道要如何表达自己的请求。他甚至不知道接下来是要说“求你别带走他”还是“求你别走。”

猎鹰们霎时间震动双翼，从地面跃起。轰然腾起的鹰群让Thomas吓了一跳，他往后一屁股坐在了地上，后腰磕在石阶上。他的狼也惊恐的后跳半步，压低前身，作出防卫的姿势。  
鹰们无视了Thomas，它们开始围绕住本体，落入Newt身体各处。一些落于四肢，一些落在身上。  
接着它们一同拍打翅膀向空中升起，而这次不但光光是猎鹰，Newt的另一半灵魂被从体内抽离。同样是金色虚渺的造型，确实Thomas深爱的那个人的侧颜。  
Newt闭起来的双眼好似安睡的婴儿，他金色的头发此时成为了金色聚集的地方，宛如一片柔软的细沙。他赤裸的身体无力的下垂，好似他的重量依旧被留在世界上，可是鹰们却并不费力的带起他。  
“Newt！Newt！Isaac，放下他！”Thomas惊恐的扑上前，张开双臂想要捉住他的恋人，可是再次落了一片空。他从一片光亮的海洋里穿过，感觉不到一丝Newt的灵魂，接着他摔在了Newt残留的肉体上。  
Thomas不甘的咬住嘴唇，他眼神恍惚感觉鼻子堵塞。他感觉到Newt身体的不自然，那僵硬失去活力的肉体令他痛苦不堪。  
他跳起来，一次次挥动手臂打入眼前那片黄金色灵体中，却一无所获。  
鹰群缓缓上升，Newt被提起。越过Thomas的腰部，越过Thomas的胸口，越过Thomas的脖子…  
Thomas不停呼喊着，跳起来，用手尝试攥住那如同金沙的灵体。  
然而不知道第几次扑空，甚至连触觉都没留给他。

他尽可能让手拍过Newt的灵魂，但每次那金色只是轻微波动，随后恢复原型。  
Thomas拨开空的手臂落下来，可他契而不舍的跳起去够那男孩，一切却都是空想。  
鹰群带着男孩慢慢上升，宛如Newt躯体的那份灵魂没有任何重量。他身体自然下垂的样子又给Thomas造成了富有肉体感的错觉，令他想起拥抱时的温暖。  
最后Newt已经越过Thomas头顶，Thomas只得垫着脚尖尽全力对着空中扑捉不到的灵魂探出手。  
他目光不停的追随，甚至把手指探入灵体中心，可这不能改变什么。  
金色的躯体如同空气穿过他的手臂。逐渐上升，接触面越缩越小。  
手肘…  
小臂…  
手腕…  
掌心…  
指尖…  
金色的波纹擦过指甲，最后在他指头尖端切成一颗亮点，随后无声的分裂剥离。

他和自己爱的人脱离了。  
一毫米…  
五毫米…  
十毫米…  
灵魂距离他指尖的距离越拉越远，毫不留情的将他留在原地，让那伸入极限的手指孤独的悬于半空。  
Thomas一遍遍叫着Newt，手臂的酸痛无法让他放下手，然而他什么也抓不住。

他想要跑上去，追逐鹰群和心爱的男孩。可是金狼却跃入他的身前截断了他的路。望着和自己一样的那双眼睛，Thomas清楚那个就是自己内心灵魂的真正想法。  
包含哀伤痛苦的目光，然而却在内心已经认清了现实。  
他和狼对视，和自己的另一半灵魂对视，和自身对视。他脚步未移开，因为他很清楚自己要不回爱人的灵魂，逝去的人无法起死回生。  
他仰头看向Newt灵魂被拖远，缩小成金色光点。不知要飞去何处，但终究会消失在他视野中。  
Thomas转过身蹲到Newt的身侧，苍白的面容，冰冷的温度，僵硬的躯体，一切都那么熟悉又让Thomas倍感陌生。  
他拿不回爱人的灵魂。  
而他现在唯一能做的事，只是在悼念分别前，此时此刻最后的相伴。  
他抱起Newt的躯体拥入怀中，把那感觉不到呼吸的脸贴上自己胸口。他知道Newt听不见自己痛苦思念的心跳，而他也听不到心爱男孩的脉搏。  
金狼窝在Thomas身边，随后他从抽泣化为悲鸣，将起不了作用的体温一次次传给怀里的爱人。  
狼的哀嚎响彻夜空，独有他听得到——

搂住…  
搂住…  
搂住…

他人生仅此一次，如此拼死而无力的搂紧了自己心爱的人。

…  
…

在最后相处的记忆里，Newt还笑得很开心，Thomas眨了眼睛。  
在最后相处的记忆里，他们还一起在Newt最爱的地方练了舞。  
在最后相处的记忆里，他们彼此只是轻啄了对方的唇。  
在最后相处的记忆里，说了“I love you”，却觉得还能有第二次更深情说出的机会。  
在最后相处的记忆里，他们轻松道了晚安…以为还会有明天，一起上学，一起去舞会，一起去毕业典礼，一起走向未来。

…  
…  
…  
…

葬礼的那日下了雪，这片凄美对我来讲无非是最糟糕的画面。黑与白的匹配，看似完美，也很好的诠释了我最痛苦的内心。  
Teresa和Gally…我不知道要如何讲，他们是如何才接受这事实的？我已经记不得。因为我似乎都在混沌里度过，感觉那段时期自己好似根本不知道自身肉体的存在。  
我相信我的眼泪流得不比他们少，我的噩梦也不比他们多。  
因为家人在英国，Newt的葬礼办得有点晚。但是这日，他的父母和几个亲戚赶来这边，甚至还有几个Newt以前的好友也特意飞来。  
Teresa和她母亲抱哭一团，父亲搂着Gally的肩安抚。Minho和我对上眼神，他难受的想要开口对我说些什么，但我只是举起手阻止了他。我知道的，什么都无法安抚我，但我感激Minho作为朋友想要安慰我的心情。他是一个好兄弟，很理解我，因此他只是点点头，接着走去他的座位挨着其他参加葬礼的同学坐下。  
因为Teresa说不出话，家人的演讲是Gally来进行的，因为他是最能代表家人也清楚Newt在这边生活的大哥。  
接下来是Chuck，他作为朋友上台。大家都被这死气沉沉的气氛压得喘不过来气，Chuck努力开了玩笑弄的演讲轻松点。他对Newt赠言，说他以后一定会过去那边和Newt继续做朋友，到时候还要一起聊天，谈谈他们都喜欢的足球队。这让在场的人多少轻松的破涕为笑，可是我也看得出来Chuck笑得有多坚硬，他的声音多么沙哑。  
最后轮到我，当我上台并看到Newt的依照时，心脏都被掏空了。  
他在照片上依旧那么美，即使是灰白，认真的样子和他往日分毫不差。然而我从来没那么难受过，因为我从来都会拥手机拍下他，还放给朋友们炫耀。  
随后我扫过他的父母，我从没猜到我和他们见面会是以这个场景。我还记得和Newt去英国旅行的约定，那时候我可能会恳求他的父母相信我，并把Newt交给我…  
——Newt…  
我最后直视眼前的人们。那些同学，老师。我熟悉的好友，还有曾经见过几面的人，而或者陌生人。  
我拿起来我的手稿，但是大脑根本不知道如何运转。我想我念了出来，却听不到自己声音，周围都在轰隆隆的响。  
这几行字我出自真心，讲得喉咙发疼。捏着稿纸的手打颤，黄得我根本看不清上面的字迹。  
我念到一半，突然鼻子一酸，我哽咽住了。  
可是我却听到另一个忍不住哭出来的声音，我看过去，是我最好的朋友Teresa——Newt姐姐。她眼泪止不住。她茫然的用手死命压住口鼻掩饰自己的声音，但是在和我对上视线后，她甚至需要背过身靠如她哥哥怀中才能不哭喊出来。  
Gally顺着Teresa的背，他鼻头和眼圈红肿，我第一次看到他不再强硬，而是如此憔悴。他看向我，接着点了点头，这是他第一次给我这样有力的鼓励。  
我不知道如何回应，于是转回头完成我最后的演讲。直到我念完最后一句，我发现签字笔写的字迹已经被一个个大小不一的水印弄花…  
我哭了，眼泪沾湿了我整个脸，可是我根本擦不干。  
这有什么办法呢？即使泪水流的再多，也灌不满我空掉的胸膛。

我们去了墓地，听着牧师念着的那些句子。我们手里撑起的黑伞上堆起白色的雪，厚厚的一层，越堆越多。  
然后我们献上白花，那是我最后一次真正看到Newt。接着在如雪的百花铺起的妆容下，他被安葬起来。  
我不知道为何他的家人会选择美国，我从来没问过。但是当他母亲对我露出一个勉强又无奈的笑容后，我猜测这大概是她愿意接收我的想法，讲她的儿子留给了我。  
这很可怕，的确很可怕…我可能连要毕业后去哪里都不知道。  
但我下定决心在洛杉矶上完会回来，每年都回来。如果Newt不能去洛杉矶找我，那么我就回来找他，他在等我。  
人们离去，我不需要开口留下人，也许一个人更好。  
我对Brenda使了个眼色，她无言的离开。她走之前眼圈还是红的，我知道他在为我们惋惜，她也在为我难受，可我现在没有余力安慰我的妹妹。

白色的雪，黑色的墓碑。  
白色的花，黑色的雨伞。  
我突然发觉世界少了什么。  
唯独穿着黑色衣服的我被留在了寂静的世界里。  
恐惧袭来，我害怕的太多。  
“Stephen？”我颤抖的呼唤，我的另一半灵魂不翼而飞。那宛如我双胞胎兄弟的狼已经不再我身边，金色的躯体哪里都不见。  
“Stephen？”  
我惊恐起来，我知道我承受不起。  
“Stephen！”我喊出来的声音是空洞的。  
我来回寻找，转动我的身体，把雪地上的脚印踩得更加凌乱不堪。透过迷乱视线的飘雪，我始终不见它出现。  
我感觉不到它，我感觉不到我另一半灵魂。我心底知道，它不在了。  
我跌坐到雪地上，然后刺骨的凉意穿透裤子和鞋袜。我懂了，全都懂了…我如此落魄，是因为我失去的太多。  
Newt的离去让我失去了一半心。  
Newt是我的另一半灵魂，死亡将我们斩断，挖走了我的一半灵魂…  
在我道别一切后，我的另一半灵魂也被带走了。

心死了一半。  
灵魂失去了一半。  
来不及道别的实在是太多太多。

…  
…

他失去了Newt。  
他失去了他心爱的男孩，他的心死了一半。  
他宛如失去了灵魂的另一半。  
是的…  
他失去了灵魂的另一半。  
真的…  
这次，他连自己的灵魂也丢了一半。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［后记：我对于这个结尾很抱歉。但是我当初最先想到的就是这个soul mate设定和结尾，所以一切提笔都是为了写这个结局，却写了这么多。我很遗憾，Thomas…］


End file.
